


Story of LSJT

by ribias



Series: John 5&Tim Skold [1]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribias/pseuds/ribias
Relationships: John 5/Tim Sköld
Series: John 5&Tim Skold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834903
Kudos: 3





	1. mOBSCENE01-05

mOBSCENE01  
  
John5坐在化妆台前的一张高凳子上，闭着眼，镜子上的大灯泡明晃晃地照在他的脸上。海莉正在帮他修饰眼睛的妆容。海莉格林，纽约最有名气的造型师之一，许多流行明星和T台秀都会请她操刀妆容和造型。她是这次MV的合作造型师之一，今天拍摄的内容中出现的所有造型都由她全权负责。  
  
睁开眼睛，海莉说。  
  
她看上去只有三十来岁，年轻而成绩骄人。留着一头长长的棕色卷发，穿一件无袖的绿色开襟上衣。她手法熟练地用一支扁头的刷子在John5的眼皮、眼角和睫毛处轻扫重点，然后她仔细地打量了一番，收起了刷子，说ok。随后将人交给了身边的助理，匆匆赶往下一个地方。  
  
破锅从后面那张化妆台走过来，还顺手抻了抻胸膛上那两根粗粗的肩带。他贴身穿一件砖红色的衬衫，外套一条修身的黑色背带裤，笔直的裤管下露出一截脚踝，白袜子配一双发亮的黑色漆皮鞋。他的脸被厚重的粉底涂抹得一片雪白，眉毛都被妆容遮盖了，眼窝晕染着浓重的黑色，血红色的口红故意涂出了唇周，显得更加夸张。头发漂染成金色，梳成高高的莫西干头。他看上去就像恐怖电影里鬼魅的小丑杀手。  
  
John5从凳子上站起来，跟着破锅一起出了化妆间，两个人坐电梯前往楼上的摄影棚。一出电梯就被摄影机截住了，几个在楼上待机的舞蹈演员靠了过来，想要一起合影。John5不太擅长对付直拍他的摄像机，脚下一溜烟从人缝里跑了。穿着性感比基尼和开胸短裙的美女们将破锅围在中间，高挺的胸部紧紧贴着他，冲着镜头露出妩媚的微笑，破锅只好无奈地伸出了双手搭住了她们，独自一人留在原地消受美人恩。  
  
John5躲过一劫，穿过来来往往搬运物品、布置舞台、管理设备、巡场，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，负责灯光和摄影的工作人员，还有众多拿着化妆盘或定型摩斯的现场造型师，来到了舞台边。设备师将吉他递给他，他接过来挎在身上。一不小心蹭到了打理得平平整整的头发，立刻有人上来替他整理。  
  
候场的时间很长，早上8点他们就来做造型了，而现在已经接近中午12点钟。今天是拍摄的第二天，前一天是曼森单人和其他演员的拍摄。今天主要是乐队的镜头，化妆间里光曼森的个人服装就有两大排衣架，相较起来他们的服装还算简单。不停地换衣服，做造型真的太累了，早上花了三个小时，现在他们在等开始又过去了30分钟。  
  
John5蹲在舞台边上让化妆师给他补妆，等待时间长了，汗液和油脂会弄花脸上厚厚的粉底。  
  
他一边被粉底拍打着脸，一边心不在焉地四处张望。往右边看去，兔子正坐在另一端的舞台边缘上，身上挂着贝斯，脚随意地垂落下去，轻轻地踢着屁股底下的台子，一副百无聊赖的样子。  
  
注意到John5的视线，兔子一撑台面站了上去，朝着这边走来。化妆师合上盖子走开，John5站起身。见他手插着兜，看着这边走近，来到了面前。他先是毫不回避地盯着John5的眼睛，再让目光顺着领口向下一路游移到脚上光亮的皮鞋。仔细打量了一番，像在观察一幅优美的画作。又回到脸上，对上John5的眼睛。  
  
“今天的造型很性感。”他笑了。  
  
是吗？John5不自觉地摸了摸身上。他穿了一套黑色的修身西装。因为瘦，中号的西装穿着也有点松松垮垮的，只好穿小码。布料严丝合缝地贴着胸和腰，身材线条一览无余。襟口开成V字，露出里面暗绿色的衬衫。  
  
兔子突然伸出手，替他正了正领带。John5感觉到那双有力的手捏住了领带结，将它调整到合适的位置后又移开。  
  
“谢谢。”John5手摸着被摆正的领带，笑着说。  
  
“嗯。”兔子点了下头。  
  
mOBSCENE02  
  
“呃,你觉得这个舞台怎么样？”John5环视了一下场地。  
  
“很酷，看起来像歌舞厅。”兔子转过身打量着舞台周围立起来的铁架子。铁条横平竖直地组成网状，十字交点上固定着密集的白炽灯泡。与现在常用的顶光不一样，光线并不聚焦在人身上，而是从左右两边射过来，整个舞台明亮非常，没有一丝死角的阴影。舞台背景拉着银灰色的帘子，好像随时会有歌舞演员从两边走上台来。  
  
“我以前在电视上看过那种卡巴莱歌厅，非常复古，乐队在上面进行演奏，歌舞演员戴着礼帽穿着性感的衣服进行表演。下面坐满了观众，就像在电影院里看电影一样。”John5带着一丝沉醉的表情回忆着说道。  
  
“你看，那种柜子。我只在古董商店里看到过。”他指了指放在旁边当装饰的矮柜，巴洛克式的，精致的雕花红木柜。它被摆放在鼓架的旁边，柜顶上还放着一台奇形怪状的黑色留声机。  
  
“那个鼓不错。”兔子抱着手，指了指边上放着的一个立起来的鼓，上面用画着黑色的MM的图样。周围还有一些银色的大箱子，闪着金属的光泽。  
  
这时，所有准备终于就齐，导演一声令下，所有人到达各自的位置上。场记板在镜头前“啪”地一声拍下，拍摄开始了。  
  
一切比想象更顺利地完成了。除了补拍的一些镜头，他们没有NG地一次性通过了。5台摄像机对着他们每个人进行专门拍摄。虽然后期制作时会把录音室的音频加上去，但现场拍摄时是完全真实演奏的。所以拍完下来，每个人的背心都汗湿了。原本定型好的头发变得凌乱，John5的头发因为狂甩乱舞完全失去了原有的形状，幸好不用再拍一次了，他庆幸地想。  
  
走下台，他站在成员身边，这时大家都围在摄像机旁看刚刚拍下来的画面。曼森抱着手，站在最前面，专注地盯着显示屏，时不时提出一些意见，和导演交谈几句。John5拿着纸巾擦额头上的汗，为了有好的演出效果，刚刚的拍摄他特别卖力地投入在演奏当中。当然，大家也都是这样的。  
  
突然，他感觉到有个冰凉的东西贴上了他汗湿的耳后。他一个激灵，猛地转过了身。  
  
兔子拿着一罐可乐站在他身后，看到他的反应，似笑非笑的样子。  
  
“哈，你吓了我一跳。”John5见是他不由得也笑起来。  
  
“给你的。”他将手中的可乐往前递了递。  
  
“谢谢。”John5伸手接过了可乐，打开拉环仰起头喝了一大口。  
  
“呼——这可真是及时，”他呼出一大口气，单手拽松了紧绷的领结，打开了衬衫最上面的两颗扣子。“它救了我的命。”丝毫没感觉到有一道炙热的目光落在了上面。  
  
“我们做得很好，我认为这是一次完美的现场。”兔子说。  
  
“是的，大家都非常投入其中，充满了激情。”John5又喝了一口可乐，微笑道。  
  
兔子看着他，又看了看周围，思索了一下。  
  
“如果我没有想错，今天的工作到此已经顺利完成了。”  
  
谈话的空隙间，John5又转过脸去看着拍摄的屏幕。兔子看着他的侧脸说道，  
  
“不如我们等会儿一起去吃个午餐？”  
  
听到他的邀约，John5的脸转了过来，湿润的头发还凌乱地贴在额前，棕色的眼瞳里微微反射着旁边布光灯的光。  
  
“当然。我太饿了。”他摸了摸自己的肚子，“我们去哪儿吃？”  
  
“刚刚来的时候，我看见街边有一家西班牙餐馆。去那里怎么样？”  
  
“都可以，我并不挑食。”John5回答道。  
  
mOBSCENE03  
  
他们推开门，踏进了距拍摄大楼一个街角的这间西班牙餐厅。从外面看是一间雅致而活泼的店。棕色的木制门框，白色的招牌，上面写着西班牙文的店名，旁边还挂着一个草编的花环。墙上装着有木框的黑板，用彩色粉笔写了今日推荐菜。透过玻璃，可以看到店内非常明亮，面积不大，一张张铺着洁白桌布的桌子相邻得很近并排在一起。  
  
兔子走在前面，John5跟在他身后进了门。  
  
饭点还没过，店里相当热闹，许多桌子上都坐着人，碗碟和刀叉相碰的声音，谈话的声音，服务员裹着白色的圆花边围裙走来走去。  
  
他们在靠窗的一张桌子前坐下，一个年轻的男服务员走过来为他们倒水，提供菜单。  
  
兔子打开红皮菜单，简单地扫视了一下午餐推荐，对服务员说，“红香肠焖土豆，再给我来杯白葡萄酒。”合上了菜单交还给他。  
  
“红香肠焖土豆和一杯白葡萄酒对吗？好的先生。”  
  
服务员在菜单上快速记录着。兔子抬头看看对面的John5，他靠在椅背上，两手捧着菜单，一副有点纠结的样子。兔子注意到他在思索的时候会微微抿嘴，不知道为什么竟然觉得有点可爱。  
  
片刻，John5像是决定好了，抬起头来，“我要肉丸配西红柿和橄榄酱，还有香米布丁冰淇淋。”  
  
“好的，肉丸配西红柿和橄榄酱，还有香米布丁冰淇淋对吗？请稍等。”  
  
服务员记下后，收起菜单离开了。  
  
“你喜欢冰淇淋？”  
  
“嗯...有一点。但主要是因为今天天气太热了。”John5不知道自己为什么解释了一句。  
  
“确实是。”兔子嘴上回应着，一边默默在心里作了个记录。  
  
点好菜后终于可以放空一下，John5放松地靠在椅背上，环视着店内。  
  
墙壁上挂着一些帆船和人像的油画，还有装饰着彩带的花环，抬头一看，头顶竟然悬着一只黄铜的油灯。店内都是双人桌，白色的桌布上摆着一个小瓶，里面插着红色的花。  
  
餐厅的深处是吧台，台后是一个巨大的酒柜，塞满了各种各样的酒。John5不喝酒对这些也没什么了解。但想到刚刚兔子点了一杯酒，就顺口用这个来当话题。  
  
“你喜欢葡萄酒吗？刚刚看你点了一杯。”  
  
“还可以，我什么酒都喝。”兔子靠在椅子上，望着玻璃窗外的街景。“我平时一般喝啤酒，但更多的时候我喜欢来一杯咖啡。那能让我心情平静。”  
  
“我也喜欢喝咖啡。我经常在公寓里给自己泡咖啡喝。”  
  
“哦？那下次请我也上去喝一杯吧。”兔子瞧着他说。  
  
“好啊，随时欢迎。”John5愉快地回答道。  
  
mOBSCENE04  
  
服务员托着餐盘向他们走了过来，将托盘上的餐点摆放到他们面前。  
  
兔子面前的是红香肠焖土豆。扁宽的小锅里盛着浓郁的酱汁，里面是切成块状的土豆和厚实的猪肉和牛肉混合成的香肠段，满满一大碗。其间还点缀着红红绿绿的辣椒丁，让人食指大动。  
  
高脚酒杯里盈着淡黄色的透明酒液，反射着窗外的午后阳光。白葡萄酒散发出清新爽朗的水果香气。兔子捏住细长的杯颈。他的手指粗厚，因为长年拨弦指腹上还长着厚厚的老茧，指甲涂着红色的指甲油，杯颈在他手里显得更加脆弱不堪。他将酒杯拿起来，轻轻摇晃了一下。看着酒液在曲面上滑动又落下，才靠近嘴边，喝了一口。  
  
一个白色的瓷盘被放在John5的面前。红红的番茄汁里泡着大颗的混着香芹碎的肉丸子。一股酸酸甜甜的味道扑鼻而来。小片的罗勒叶被均匀地洒在表面上，增添了几分清爽感。随餐还配了小份的烤面包，John5拿起一块蘸了番茄汁咬了一口。  
  
“好吃！”他眨了眨眼睛，“我是真的饿了。”说着又迅速咬下第二口。  
  
“我们等了太长时间。化妆梳头那些东西也很费时间。”  
  
“那正是我想说的。”John5在吃饭的间隙中说道。  
  
“我所做的一切就只是坐在那里让他们往我的脸上不停地拍粉，还有往头上喷更多的发胶。”兔子放下了酒杯。  
  
“虽然它们最后还是会掉下来。”  
  
“完全正确。”兔子给了他一个赞同的眼神。  
  
John5笑了起来，“不过MV还是相当酷。我喜欢那些曼森风格的造型，虽然我花了很大力气才让自己完全适应它们。”  
  
“嗯，曼森风格。每个乐队都需要打造属于他们自己的形象。”兔子用叉子吃了几块香肠，又喝了一口酒。  
  
“你得习惯剃掉眉毛，把眼睛画成黑色，涂红色或黑色的口红，还有漂金色的头发。Yeah，不过你很幸运，因为你的头发本来就是金色的。”John5比了比自己，又轻耸了下肩。  
  
兔子抬起头来，用一旁的纸巾擦了擦嘴。  
  
“是的。”他说。  
  
“不过我觉得你也很适合金发。”他瞧着John5。  
  
他那双有着宽宽双眼皮，微微遮住瞳孔的眼睛看起来总像是没睡醒，带着慵懒和厌世的感觉。眼睛深陷在高挺的眉骨下，藏在阴影里。当他看着你的时候，总让人不由得心神一动。  
  
“Beautiful.”他说。  
  
他对面的人顿了一下。“呃，谢谢。”John5感到了一丝不好意思，垂下了眼睛。从旁边拿过了小茶杯装着的甜点。天气炎热，布丁上面放着的冰淇淋球已经有些融化了，乳黄色的奶液顺着杯壁淌到了托盘里。  
  
托盘里放了一只吃冰淇淋的小勺，但John5只是握着杯子把手像喝茶一样把它凑到了嘴边，眼睛瞧着从过道里经过的服务员。  
  
他听见兔子从桌子上拿起酒杯的声音。  
  
吃了一口充满奶味和香草味的冰淇淋，他又放下了杯子，拿起叉子准备吃番茄肉丸。  
  
“你....”兔子开口道。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“有东西沾在你的脸上。”  
  
John5右手拿着叉子，左手往脸上摸了摸。  
  
“不是那里。”  
  
左手又摸上了右脸，但完美地错过了目标位置。  
  
“nonono.”兔子摇了摇头，“往上一点。”  
  
手往上了一大截。  
  
“No！”  
  
店面很小，店里的双人桌也都很短窄。桌子并排在一起，周围都是嘈杂的聊天的声音和刀叉和碗碟碰撞的清冽声音，有点拥挤。面对面地坐在一起吃饭，甚至能感觉到桌子底下彼此的腿。  
  
兔子直接一伸手就碰上了John5侧脸上的那块污渍。粗粝的拇指在上面一蹭，像被砂纸磨了一下。  
  
他收回手，用餐布擦了擦。  
  
“ok了。”然后继续吃起了饭。  
  
mOBSCENE05（完）  
  
John5保持着原本的姿势，看着兔子拿着叉子迅速吃掉了两大块土豆和三块香肠。直到对方端起酒杯，瞥了一眼好像被施了定身术一样的他，John5才像被按了暂停键后又重新开始播放的电影那样恢复了动作。  
  
他默默地低下头叉住碗里的肉丸子，在红红的番茄汁里搅来搅去。和平静的表面不同，他的心擂鼓一样砰砰直跳。他明白对方只不过是看不下去他愚蠢的动作，才“好心”地帮了他一把。但这解释丝毫不能让他变得更从容一点。脸上刚刚被擦到的那块皮肤仍然触感鲜明地提醒着刚刚发生的事情。就像被火烫了一下或是被冰块贴了一下，留下了一个看不见的印记。你知道这没什么，却不能忽略它的存在。  
  
“其实...”John5仍然搅拌着番茄汁，声音很轻，仿佛在对自己说话，“我可以自己来。”  
  
听见他的话，兔子抬头望了他一眼。  
  
“你很介意？”  
  
“不不，我的意思是，这没什么。其实我用毛巾就可以擦到了。”  
  
“我以为这样更快一点。”兔子的语气没什么波动，让人听不出什么。  
  
“好吧。”John5并不是很想承认，但对方如此坦然，他只好说出了口。“事实上，这让我感觉自己像个女孩一样。”说完他的目光往空中游移了一下，不好意思地笑着。  
  
“我没有把你当成女孩。”兔子的声音很低沉，语气平稳，能感觉到他在试图解释。  
  
“当然！我没有责怪你的意思。”John5意识到话题往奇怪的方向去了，连忙摆了摆手，“忘了我说的，让它过去吧。”  
  
“你对这个很敏感？”然而兔子似乎并不打算让这个话题就这样轻易地被放过去。  
  
“呃....说实话，有一点。”John5还是笑着的，语气非常轻柔。他的目光在餐桌上停留了一下，又飘到空气里，渐渐陷入回忆里。  
  
“在我大约...6岁左右，那时我还是个低年级学生。我的妈妈，她在学校的变装舞会上把我打扮成女孩的模样。我被戴上长长的假发，穿着碎花的裙子，那可能是我妈妈或者姐姐的东西。套上有闪片的女式长外套，头戴帽子，围着动物毛的披肩。这样做其实非常有趣，”他笑道，“因为我赢得了变装舞会的第一名。但当时有一些男孩，他们持续拿这件事打趣我。直到我从那所学校毕业。那段经历的确不算什么好回忆。所以....”  
  
“他们可真是群小混蛋。”兔子说。  
  
“他们那时只是孩子而已，没什么大不了的。别太在意我说的。”John5试图缓和气氛地说道，一边将落到眼前的一缕金发拨到旁边去。“刚刚的事情我也不是真的在意。”  
  
“但如果你在意，我会很高兴的。”兔子突然说道。  
  
John5感觉心脏顿时停跳了一拍，他的大脑甚至不能消化这一句话。他说了什么？是我想的那个意思吗？他为什么会对我这样说？重新恢复理智后，心脏不受控制地狂跳了起来。  
  
John5不确定自己的脸是不是红了。因为接下来的时间，他一直魂不守舍。心不在焉地吃着面前的番茄肉丸，那杯融化的冰淇淋已经完全被他遗忘在了角落里。面对兔子关于专辑制作和拍摄的讨论，他甚至不记得自己都说了些什么。  
  
最后他们在餐厅门口分手，各自回到了自己的公寓，直到关门前他都还没缓过神来。


	2. GhostDance01

GhostDance01  
  
“所以，各位。我们下一首歌要在录音室外的地方录制。”结束的时候曼森突然说道。  
  
“不在录音室里录吗？”Ginger站在椅子旁边正在往包里塞东西，询问了一句。  
  
“不，我们去别的地方，去更有氛围的地方。”  
  
“要去哪儿？”Pogo喝了一口水，刚刚结束了持续整个下午的录音，有点疲惫地看着曼森。  
  
“我们去胡迪尼庄园。”曼森带着一丝神秘的微笑回答道。  
  
听到这话，大家都有点懵。  
  
“胡迪尼庄园？你说的是那个逃脱大师哈利·胡迪尼的生前住所吗？”  
  
“正确。就是那里。”曼森打了个响指。  
  
“我喜欢。听说那个地方闹鬼，肯定很有趣。”Ginger露出充满兴趣的表情指着曼森，表示他这次的提议非常不错。  
  
“闹鬼的屋子？”John站在旁边，有点疑惑。  
  
“哈利·胡迪尼，20世纪最伟大的世界闻名的逃脱大师。他能在全身被钢链铁索束缚并且倒吊的情况下从玻璃和钢打造的‘中国水牢’里逃出来。入狱无数次，每次都成功从警察局和监狱里脱身，并扬言说世界上没有任何监狱能关住他。他为美国和英国的情报局工作。甚至有些人说他拥有通灵之术，能和鬼神交流。”曼森煞有其事地解释道。  
  
“然而他在1926年万圣节前夕被一个拳击学生打中下腹部，两个星期后在家里死于腹膜炎。之后就有人称那座庄园里闹鬼。他的妻子每年万圣节前夜都会在那栋房子里为他举行降灵仪式。”Ginger在旁边补充说，好像那里真的有什么奇怪的东西一样。“我听说过这个地方，不过还没机会去看看。”  
  
“所以...我们要去这个闹鬼的地方录制新歌吗？”  
  
“我希望这首歌听起来的感觉就像是在几个人在深夜闹鬼的屋子里跳舞一样。”曼森若有所思地摸着下巴说道。  
  
John非常清楚这是曼森式的创作方式。一般当他想到什么，他们就一起去做什么，大部分时间他们都通过十分真实的体验来达成某种创作效果，虽然很多体验都比较奇怪。  
  
“开心点，John！这个地方肯定能激发我们很多的灵感！”Ginger愉快地拍了拍John的肩膀，又使劲捏了捏。  
  
John被他捏着，像个小木偶似的站在原地傻笑着。  
  
“所以下一次录制时间安排好了吗？我们什么时候去？”Pogo插着兜走到曼森旁边。  
  
“下周二。”  
  
“也许我们需要带一点辟邪的东西。”Tim打趣道。  
  
“你可以在脖子上带个十字架，再在口袋里放点食盐。毕竟我们不知道那栋房子里胡迪尼的灵魂是不是还存在。”曼森友善地给出了自己的建议。  
  
“如果那些东西有用，那个地方也不会闹鬼接近一个世纪了。”Tim笑着回答道。  
  
“不如带几瓶烈酒去。”Pogo说。  
  
“烈酒可以有。”  
  
所有人嘻嘻哈哈地讨论着他们如何在闹鬼的房子里录制歌曲，虽然距离前往那里还有几天，但好奇心无疑已经成功被挑起了。  
  
“那么，下周二在胡迪尼庄园见，各位。”曼森打了个招呼，先一步推开了工作室的大门。  
  
随后Pogo和Tim也一前一后离开了工作室，最后是Ginger和John，他们又在大厅里聊了几句才从门口坐车离开。  
  
周二。  
  
过了一个周末，John在约定好的时间下午2点钟开着车来到了月桂谷大道的这片庄园附近。庄园很大，他从南门开车进去，在停车场里停好车，顺着路一直走上去。登上高高的石阶，路过一片树林，才来到胡迪尼的住所前。这栋两层高的白色别墅前，门前的路上全铺着大理石瓷砖，奢华阔气。别墅旁边是一个小钟楼，墙壁上涌出无数的红色的花朵，塔下的乘凉处立着一尊圣母像。进去之后，客厅里已经有很多人，工作人员带着器材箱在大厅里面等待着。曼森戴着墨镜，穿着一件T恤站在那里，跟旁边的收音师说，不不不，我们等到晚上再开始。对方似乎又跟他说了什么，但他还是坚持等到晚上再开始录制。  
  
过了一会儿，Pogo也到了。他走进来，跟John和曼森都打了个招呼，环顾了一下四周，找了个舒服的位置坐下。  
  
其后是Tim和Ginger，他们戴着墨镜和帽子走进来，现在外面的天气还不算太热，阳光很明媚。因为包场，所以在录制期间，庄园里是没有其他人的。他们脱下了帽子，在客厅里的真皮沙发上各找了一个位置坐下来。  
  
所有的器材都被搬了进来，安置在房间里面。庄园的工作人员也一起来帮忙挪动里面珍贵的家具以免损坏，好给乐器和收音设备腾出空间。他们还专门运了一架钢琴过来，暂时放在大厅里面。  
  
所有东西安置好以后，曼森拍了拍手，“OK，大家可以散了。这里只留下我们和收音师，就这几个人就够了。”  
  
“你确定吗？就这些人够吗？”经纪人在一旁询问道。  
  
“确定，我需要人越少越好。不需要一大堆人挤在这个房子里，那样这儿就不是闹鬼的屋子而是派对现场了。”  
  
“OK,大家可以回去了。”刚才聚在这里的工作人员全部离开了这间屋子，宽敞的客厅里只留下了他们五个人和两个收音师。  
  
客厅里的灯光很昏暗，靠北边是一扇很大的落地窗。古色古香，到处都是珍贵的古董家具，被保养得很好，还泛着亮光。右面壁炉上方挂满了胡迪尼的画像和以前的照片，画框里还陈列着他曾经使用过的手铐。真皮沙发后面是一个巨大的红木书柜加展示柜，玻璃闪闪发亮，上面同样挂着胡迪尼的相片，和一些勋章。客厅中间摆放着一张台球桌。整体风格优雅沉稳，完全是20世纪初富豪居住的宅邸。  
  
“那我们现在干什么？”Tim靠着沙发说道。  
  
“什么也不干。”曼森摘下了自己的墨镜，走到了台球桌旁，拿起球棍，“休息，等到夜晚降临。”他朝着沙发上的其他人笑了笑。


	3. GhostDance02

在宅邸里转了一圈，房子里陈设着精美的家具，随处可见昂贵的装饰品和艺术品。顺着狭窄的扶手楼梯上去，二楼中央是一个小客厅，两边分别是偌大的主卧以及连着玻璃观景房的房间，都配有豪华的浴室。楼梯下左手边推门进去是次卧，右手边是客厅连接着带有吧台的厨房，四面都是落地窗，阳光洒进来，明亮非常。推开门出去穿过露天走廊，就来到了胡迪尼的接待室和书房，旁边是一间提供给客人的双人房。穿过房子后面的栈道走过去，一个大游泳池被绿树环抱着，岸上的天然SPA区域摆放着躺椅和彩色的阳伞还有饮料吧台。  
  
他们到处走走看看，到花园里转了转，顺着大路走到小溪谷。沿着阶梯下到修建整齐的草场上，眺望了一下，那里还有个被绿植覆满的幽深隧道。又返回泳池，在和煦的阳光下游了一会儿泳，消磨时间。下午天色变得有点不好，云层开始堆积，低气压让人感到闷热。于是他们回到了客厅里，打台球，坐在桌前打扑克。  
  
曼森、Pogo、Tim还有一个收音师，四个人坐在一起打扑克，手上点着烟，旁边放着酒杯和从吧台弄来的水果拼盘，周围烟雾缭绕。John坐在旁边的椅子上喝着柳橙汁看他们打牌。  
  
一局终了。赢家快乐地收下筹码，输家哀声载道。这时候，Ginger用毛巾擦着脑袋从楼上走下来，他刚刚在上面淋浴完。  
  
“你们在玩什么？为什么不叫我！”他半带抱怨地说。  
  
“桥牌。我们刚刚结束一整局。你可以现在加入。”  
  
“太好了，我加入。”坐在牌桌上位的收音师站起来，友善地把自己的位置让给了Ginger。  
  
“谢谢。”他坐了下来。对面是Pogo，左手边是曼森，右手边是Tim。对位为同一阵营，于是组队自然形成了，Pogo和Ginger一组，曼森和Tim一组。  
  
游戏开始后，拼点数得到胜利的是Ginger，所以成为庄家。  
  
John和另外两个人在旁边看，他并不懂桥牌的规则，所以对具体什么情况不太明白。但是观察他们每个人的表情和反应非常有趣。  
  
曼森和Tim的组合相比起Pogo和Ginger的组合来说配合得并不太好。John看到庄家组面前象征着得分的牌堆越来越多。Ginger和Pogo手上握着牌，互相对视一眼，脸上露出了邪魅的笑容。而曼森和Tim则是没有过多的眼神交流，只是各自盯着自己手里的牌，然而他们每出一张牌都像是稳稳地踩进了庄家组的陷阱。一轮接一轮输掉后，两个人的脸色都明显变得灰暗。曼森无语地扶着自己的额头，Tim没什么表情，但是手边酒杯里的酒液在肉眼可见地迅速减少。  
  
13轮结束，庄家组毫无悬念地获得了最终的胜利。Pogo和Ginger隔着桌子击了个掌。曼森忍不住说，“Shit，Tim你能打得再烂一点吗？”  
  
“我以为是你的打法有问题。”Tim深吸了一口烟又吐了出来，冷冷地说。  
  
“我的打法？如果你配合我的策略，我们完全可以在中间翻盘。”  
  
“如果胡乱出牌也能叫做策略的话。”  
  
在他们的互相推卸责任的嘈杂声中，来自胜利者Pogo和Ginger的笑声显得格外的突出。  
  
“Fine，我厌倦这个游戏了。我们有7个人，为什么不打德州扑克？John，你们也加入进来。”曼森仰天为自己的失败而哀叹，随后指了指在一边乖宝宝一样端坐着的John和另外两个人。于是他们又坐下来打德州扑克。最后赢钱最多的是Pogo，输钱最多的是曼森，现金全输光了，所以他不得不开支票来付给他们。  
  
时间在不知不觉当中流逝，一个收音师看了一眼乌云密布的窗外，好像隐隐有下雨的趋势，提醒道：“天色暗下来了，现在是，”他看了一眼手表，“7点钟。”  
  
“我打个电话让他们送点吃的来。”  
  
不久，庄园管理人派来了厨师，为他们端上了丰盛的晚餐。几个人吃饱喝足之后继续打德州扑克。  
  
外面的天已经完全黑了下来，庭院里一片黑暗，只有一些树丛里的小灯发出一些星星点点的黄光。黑云遮蔽着天空，风呼呼地从窗户里吹进来，窗帘被高高掀起又落下。收音师走过去将窗户关上，但还能听到外面隐隐有雷声响动。他们坐在长桌旁，惨白的灯光照着桌上的扑克和筹码还有美金。客厅里没开灯的地方弥漫着阴影，只有长桌顶上的这盏水晶灯亮着，照亮了周围这一片。  
  
桌上一片寂静，所有人都弃牌了，只剩下两个人在对峙，手上摸着筹码，不时窥看下对方的脸色，犹豫着要不要加注。四下安静地连一根针掉在地上都听得见。  
  
“OK，我弃牌。”兔子盯着John的脸好一阵后，轻描淡写地扬起手，将底牌扔给了荷官。  
  
“耶~~~~~！！！”Ginger高兴地叫了起来，抱住John的肩膀狠狠地摇了摇。“John，你赢了！！”  
  
“干得漂亮。”曼森扬起嘴角说，因为刚才和Tim一起输了钱，所以他自动站到了John的阵营里。  
  
Pogo拍了拍Tim的肩膀，微笑了一下，谁嬴谁输他都一样开心。看着John和Ginger将台面上所有的筹码全都揽入怀中，Tim一副随意的样子抽着烟。  
  
就在一片热闹的时候，突然楼上传来一声重物坠落的声音。  
  
所有人都顿住了，抬起头看向天花板。  
  
“那是什么声音？”其中一个收音师略带紧张地问道。  
  
话音未落，楼上又传来一声尖锐的好像椅子被人拖动的声音。  
  
“发生什么了？有人在上面吗？”Ginger还保持着手放在筹码上的姿势紧盯着头顶。  
  
“似乎没有。我们所有人都在这里了。”Tim说。  
  
“或许是窗户没关，风吹倒了什么。”Pogo提出了一种可能性。  
  
“也许是哈利·胡迪尼的灵魂回来了。”曼森露出了十分愉快的笑容。  
  
“希望不是。”John抓着椅子把手，有点紧张的样子。  
  
正当所有人的注意力都集中在楼上的时候，突然外面一声巨大的雷声炸响，同时客厅里响起了刺耳的警报声，急促而尖锐，让每一个人都慌乱起来。紧接着暴雨倾盆而下。  
  
“我的老天，这是怎么回事？”  
  
不知道是谁碰倒了椅子，摔在了地上又发出一声巨响。“该死的。”他们开始在客厅里转来转去，四处寻找到底是哪里发出来的警报。  
  
“是这里！”Ginger找到了窗上的警报器，按动了关闭。“看样子是刚才的雷声太大触发了这里的警报系统。”  
  
警报声终于停了下来，大家都松了口气。收音师心有余悸地捂着头。“这可真是不祥之兆。竟然开始下这么大的雨，录完音恐怕也回不去了。”  
  
风声越来越大，雨水打在窗户和门上的声音十分响亮，像是要随时破窗而入，此时这间别墅成了他们唯一的庇护所。  
  
“太好了！这就是我要的效果！来，所有人，我们现在开始录音！”曼森兴奋地站到了椅子上面，像诺亚在指挥陆地上的人登上方舟一般，居高临下地发出了指令。  
  
所有人面面相觑，你看我，我看你。随即没有再啰嗦半个字地全体移动到了隔壁摆放好设备的地方。关紧门，把暴风雨的声音全都隔绝在外，来到自己的位置前，调试起了乐器。  
  
在昏暗的灯光和外面雷电交加，风雨呼啸的氛围里，乐队的演奏完全融入了当前的状况中，焦躁的吉他音，沉重暴力的鼓点，鬼魅的键盘，还有曼森压抑到仿佛撕扯着听者神经的嗓音。恐怖和阴沉的雨夜和闹鬼的房子成为了音乐的完美孵化器。  
  
他们比想象中更快地完成了录音。结束的那一刻，所有人都出了一身汗，好像刚结束了一场紧张刺激的短跑。紧绷的身体也放松了下来，随之而来的是对结果满意的喜悦。  
  
“完美。”收音师擦了擦头上的汗，笑着对大家比了一个大拇指。  
  
“感谢这场不请自来的大雨和胡迪尼。”曼森说。  
  
“Yeah，感谢胡迪尼。”  
  
“不不不，感谢那个坏掉的警报器。”  
  
“感谢德克萨斯扑克！”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈感谢你们让我赢了这么多钱。”  
  
“总有一天我会讨回来的。”  
  
所有人站在原地开着玩笑，室内一片和乐融融。  
  
Tim掏出手机看了一眼，“现在已经12点了。”外面的雨势仍然没有减小的倾向。“恐怕我们今晚得在这儿过夜了。”  
  
“看来只能这样了。等到明天早上雨停了再让人来把设备都收走吧。”Pogo看了一眼不断滑下雨滴的玻璃窗。  
  
“所以，我们怎么住？”一个收音师问道。  
  
这件别墅里一共有4个房间。楼上是主卧和一间单人房，楼下客厅里是次卧，在书房附近是一间有两张床的客卧。  
  
“我和麦克住这旁边的客卧吧。”其中一个收音师指了指自己和另一个同事。  
  
曼森比了一个OK的手势，然后说，“我要住楼上的主卧，不过得找个人陪我。别忘了刚刚上面还发出了些奇怪的声音，我可不想看到胡迪尼半夜出现在被窝里。”他在剩下的几个人里环视一圈，指着Ginger说，“Ginger，你跟我一起睡。”  
  
“NO！！！”Ginger立刻发出了抗议。“我不想和你睡同一张床，谁知道明天早上还能不能活着从床上爬起来。”  
  
“况且，这是个大好的机会体验一下这间诡异的屋子。我选那件连着玻璃房的单人间，不需要别人来破坏这种难得的体验。”他斩钉截铁地说道。  
  
曼森被嫌弃之后无奈地耸了耸肩。又左右看了看，似乎在做什么权衡，“我不和Tim一起睡，John是个胆小鬼。”他撇了撇嘴，“你和我睡吧，Pogo。”  
  
“well，我无所谓。”Pogo笑了笑，没有反对。  
  
“所以剩下的就是我和John，我们睡客厅那间次卧是吗。”Tim淡然地接受了这个分配过后剩下的结果。  
  
“你有什么意见吗？”他向John询问道。  
  
“都可以。我没意见。”John温和地说。  
  
“既然分配好了，我要去痛快地洗个澡。天老爷，我出了一身的大汗。”将东西放好，大家伸着懒腰纷纷离开了这间屋子，回到自己的房间去。  
  
Tim和John一前一后走着，从露天走廊走进客厅，来到次卧前，Tim在门口停了下来，转过头问道，“你打算现在洗澡吗？如果你要先洗，我就在客厅等会儿。”  
  
John听到他的话后，有点犹豫地说，“我确实打算先洗个澡。不过你没有必要呆在外面，我不觉得尴尬。”  
  
Tim一脸欲言又止地样子看着他，随后叹了口气，“好吧，你无所谓就行。”接着抬脚进了房间。  
  
John觉得他好像怪怪的，但什么也没说，跟着后脚进了房间。


	4. Ghost Dance 03

Tim在门口停了下来，转过头问道，“你打算现在洗澡吗？如果你要先洗，我就在客厅等会儿。”  
  
John听到他的话后，有点奇怪地说，“我确实打算先洗个澡。不过你没有必要呆在外面。”想了想，他又补充了一句，“我们都是男的，没什么好尴尬的。”  
  
Tim一脸欲言又止的样子看着他，随后叹了口气，“好吧，你无所谓就行。”接着抬脚进了房间。  
  
John觉得他好像怪怪的，但什么也没说，跟着后脚进了房间。  
  
John走在Tim的身后，他的背一时挡住了房间内的景象。于是John只看到了典雅的白桦木地板，门口旁边的白色雕花壁炉还有墙上挂着的油彩画。次卧不是太大，装潢和其他房间比起来更加典雅秀气。房间里没有桌椅，只靠墙放了一张宽大的卧床，以及，角落里的一个浴缸。  
  
John站在进门的地方呆滞了。他这才明白过来刚才Tim的提议是怎么回事。然而Tim似乎是事前已经知道了这件事，十分自然地走到了床边，坐了下来。他手放在头后，交叉着脚舒适地躺在床上，略带戏谑地看着不动的John，“我下午在房子里转悠的时候进了这个房间。”他说，“这里可没有浴室。”  
  
“你没有告诉我！”John摊开手，有点气急败坏地说。  
  
“我告诉你了。在进门之前，我就问了。”Tim理直气壮地指出刚刚发生的事实。但看着John涨红着脸站在那里像个被人掀了裙子的小姑娘一样，他又觉得自己不应该太过戏弄他，只好说，“好吧，确实是我没有说清楚。那我还是请自己出去吧。以免打扰了女士入浴。”说着懒洋洋地从床上下来，准备到客厅里去。  
  
但当他从John身边经过的时候，却被拦住了。  
  
John用两只手盖住了脸，试图让自己冷静下来，他搓了搓脸，“天老爷...好吧好吧，别出去。我没有赶你出去。”  
  
刚刚说两个男人没什么尴尬的人确实是他，虽然当时他并不清楚房间里没有浴室的情况，但是话已经说出口了，现在让Tim出去似乎显得自己十分小气。所以他拦住了对方。  
  
“你留在这儿，别出去，别让我难堪。”他严肃地指着Tim说，然后转身走了。  
  
Tim站在原地，露出了意料之内的笑。他是带着戏弄的心思故意没把事实告诉John的，回想起他刚刚看到浴缸的震惊样子，仍然觉得好笑极了。而且他还有意说女士入浴之类的话来激将John，虽然他心里不是真的这么想的，但John无疑咬住了他丢出去的钩子，这可正中他的下怀。  
  
但过了一会儿，出乎意料的事情发生了。他从门口看见John拖着一个巨大的东西从客厅那头走过来。  
  
“你在干什么？这东西哪儿来的？？”一个高高大大的东西试图从门口挤进来，Tim赶紧让开，紧靠墙边站着避免被这玩意儿给撞到。  
  
“屏风，我从书房那边拖过来的。”John把这个高大的玩意儿给弄了进来，Tim才看清楚这是个四扇页的日式屏风。上面还画着一些花鸟虫鱼。  
  
“注意点。”看到屏风歪倒了一下，Tim连忙在后面帮他扶住，提醒道。  
  
“Yeah，我很注意，不会把它弄坏的。”John在前面回答道。  
  
不，我的意思是注意别撞到你自己。Tim默默在心里地说。他们把这个屏风拖到了浴缸面前，把扇页都展开，发现勉勉强强能把浴缸给挡住。John松了口气，“这下就没问题了。”  
  
Tim看着这个屏风，心里有点失望，但他脸上没有变化，转身回到了床上。“那么，请自便。”  
  
房间里一片安静，只有屏风背后时不时传出的哗哗的水声。没有电视，TimSkold只好躺在床头戴着耳机，无聊地拿着一本杂志看着。过了一会儿，他好像听到隐隐有什么东西掉在地上的声音，但是音乐声开得很大，所以他以为是自己的错觉，继续看书。一会儿，他在间奏声音变小的时候又听到了隐隐有什么活动的声音。他把杂志挪开，惊讶地看见一条湿漉漉的手臂从屏风的背后伸了出来，  
  
手指努力地往前去够摔到前方地板上的沐浴露瓶子。看得出来他已经尽量把手伸得更长一点了，但还差着老长一段距离，而他再出来一点就要脱离屏风勉勉强强的遮挡了。  
  
他悄悄摘下了耳机，只是看着，没有做出任何反应。终于，对方像是放弃了一样，在屏风背后试探性地叫道，“Tim，你在那儿吗？能不能帮我个忙。”没有回应。他又提高音量叫了一次，“Tim，我需要你的帮助！”这回对方听到了，好像刚刚反应过来一样，回答道，“怎么了？我刚刚在听歌。”“你能帮我捡一下沐浴露的瓶子吗？就在那边的地板上。”伸出来的手指了指粉色的瓶子。  
  
“好的。”Tim立刻放下杂志从床上翻下来，走过去。目不斜视地把地上的瓶子捡起来，递给John。但此时他已经完全走到了屏风的另一侧来了。所以浴缸里外的两人面面相觑，空气一时凝固了。半晌，泡在水里的John咳嗽了一声，“谢谢你。”然后佯装自然地接过了瓶子在手上挤了点，开始涂涂抹抹。  
  
“不用客气。”Tim转身回到床上，戴上耳机继续开始看杂志。只不过是倒着拿的。  
  
1小时后，Tim擦着头发从屏风后面走了出来，坐在床边。毛巾吸足了水分被顺手挂在床脚上，他掀开被子躺进去，立刻合上了双眼。John穿着浴袍坐在另一边，手上还抱着自己的吉他。看他似乎打算睡觉了，于是停止了弹奏，把吉他放到床下，也躺进被子里，伸手关掉了台灯。  
  
外面风声呼啸，雨声喧嚣。黑暗中两个人各自占据一边背对着对方睡着，中间仿佛隔着马里亚纳海沟那么远。  
  
John静静地朝着窗户躺着，轻轻呼吸着，脑袋里思考着今天在庄园里发生的所有的事情。阳光下的泳池和阳伞，牌桌上堆成小山的彩色的筹码，笑声和抱怨声，演奏时激烈的旋律，无一不让人嘴角上扬。被迫在这个闹鬼的房子里住一晚，虽然对害怕灵异现象的他来说，不是什么值得高兴的事（John虽然看恐怖片，但是真发生了不能解释的恐怖现象还是害怕的。）但也许什么也不会发生呢？刚刚楼上那些怪声可能是风在作怪吧，没什么值得害怕的。他渐渐放心下来，慢慢地进入了梦乡。  
  
深夜，整栋别墅的每个房间都传出了酣睡声，所有人沉浸在梦境中，被放在客厅里的钢琴被轻悄地奏响了。悠扬的钢琴声缓缓在整栋房子里像幽灵一样盘旋起来。  
  
John在半梦半醒间听到了那萦绕不去的琴声，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。琴键被人轻巧地弹动着，令人心醉神迷，宛如少女在捉迷藏时发出的银铃般的笑声。少女的笑声？他忽地睁大了眼睛，彻底清醒了过来。刚才他听到了什么？钢琴？谁大半夜在弹钢琴？？琴声还没停，他僵硬地转过身去，看到黑暗中隔得老远的Tim的背影。凑了过去，伸出手，轻轻地摇了摇他。“Tim，Tim...”  
  
Tim似乎被他摇醒了，低低地呻吟了一下，翻过身来。“怎么了？”  
  
“你听到外面的声音了吗？钢琴声。”  
  
他像是还没反应过来，停顿了片刻，才发现确实有钢琴声从门外传来。离他们非常近，就在隔着一扇门的客厅里面。  
  
“为什么会有人大半夜在外面弹钢琴？我不明白。”John的声音很明显带着惊恐。  
  
“很奇怪。”Tim也清醒了过来，“我出去看看。”他掀开被子。  
  
“不！别走！”John紧紧地抓住了他的衣服，眼睛里带着恳求。  
  
Tim迟疑了片刻，又躺了下来。两个人在原位上又静静地听了一会儿，那钢琴开始非常平静悠扬，但逐渐变得越来越高亢，曲调也越发奇怪起来，出现了很多的杂音。像是顽劣的小孩在胡乱地按着琴键，又像是精神不正常的人随意演奏出来的乱七八糟的音符。让人感到不适和焦虑。John的手里一直攥着Tim衣服，紧张地听着那个声音。  
  
外面还在打雷，轰隆隆的雷鸣在屋檐上方，震动着大地。  
  
“不行，我还是出去看看。”Tim忍不住了似的再一次爬了起来，“等等...”John正准备阻止他，忽然门被谁重重地敲响了，同时一道极亮的闪电劈了下来，迅速而极具地照亮了整个房间。“啊！！！！”John大叫了出来，受惊的仓鼠一般扑进了Tim的怀里。  
  
他紧紧地抱住对方，像抓住一根救命稻草那样，浑身紧绷，同时害怕地盯着被敲响的房门。外面一片安静，敲门的人敲了一下就停了下来。正当他们都看着那扇门时，“喀嚓”一声轻响，门自己慢慢打开了，门后黑漆漆的站着个身影。John无法控制自己几乎要尖叫出来了，Tim迅速捂住了他的嘴，一掀被子把两个人罩在了里面，紧紧压在他身上。他睁大眼睛看着对方，Tim在唇边竖起一根手指，让他保持安静。  
  
John惊恐地看着他，被捂着大气都不能喘。只听到被子外面的脚步声缓慢地靠近，越来越近，最后就站在床边上，居高临下地俯视着他们。他感觉浑身冰冷，身体变得僵硬。Tim压在他口鼻上的手更加用力了。手脚都被控制着，一丝一毫都不能移动。  
  
这死寂不知道持续了几十秒，还是几分钟，John被压着完全不能呼吸，几乎快要窒息了。像是过了一个世纪那么久，床前的那个人才再次挪动了脚步，咔哒咔哒地慢慢走开，渐渐往门口方向去了。随后门像被一阵风吹得一样重重地扇上。脚步声在门外渐行渐远，一直到完全听不到了，Tim才挪开了他的手，John立刻大口地喘起气来。  
  
他的脸因为缺氧涨得通红，头晕目眩，脑袋偏向一边不停地咳嗽着。而压在他上方的Tim也好不到哪里去，粗重的呼吸回响在耳朵旁边，身体乏力。一时之间，被子里只回响着他们两个人此起彼伏的喘息声。


	5. Ghost Dance 04

眩晕过去后，John发现了一个非常令人难以接受的情况。他们两个人裹在被子里面，身体紧贴着彼此，手脚交缠在一起。Tim的脸就挨着他的脖子，一转头就能碰上彼此的程度。  
  
而剧烈的窒息之后，他的腿间不知为何竟然开始抬头，很快就挺立起来。松垮的浴袍早就松开，隔着薄薄的一片布料和Tim的大腿紧贴在一起。并且他能感觉到自己的腰腹处也有同样的触感，像是被什么硬挺的东西顶着。John的脸迅速变红了，只不过这次是因为不好意思。他知道，人在一定程度的窒息之后会因为下体缺氧充血而勃起，这是不可控的自然生理现象，但还是感到十分害臊。他推了推Tim想起来，Tim却突然抓住了他的手腕，在他耳边低声说道，“你站起来了。”John呼吸一窒。然后又听到Tim说，“我也是。”  
  
他抓着John的手往身下摸去，在腰上，John摸到了一个滚烫粗长的东西贴着自己的皮肤。他一惊，不可置信地看着Tim，“你竟然没穿内裤！”  
  
Tim勾起嘴角，“这只是习惯而已。”说着低下了头，把下巴搁在了他的锁骨上，引诱地看着他，“所以我们来互相帮助一下吧，John，这样感觉很不舒服。”  
  
他的声音低沉而有磁性，像是伊甸园里的毒蛇在循循善诱着纯洁的亚当。John感觉心跳瞬间变得很快，他吞咽了一下，喉结滑动。竟然不知道自己该不该拒绝这条潜藏在前方的快乐道路。这是对的吗，还是错的。眼前的人是Tim，他的眼睛在夜里像狩猎者，瞳孔像针一样咄咄逼人。笑容带着不可抗拒的魅力，好像知道自己不可能拒绝他的邀请。看John还在犹豫，Tim微微张开嘴，舌头在里面轻轻地转动了一下，暗示着秘不可言的仪式，宛若一尾活鱼在浅滩上灵巧翻滚了一下。  
  
天鹅绒被子覆盖在两人的上方，犹如漂浮着的天堂。身下的床垫卸掉John所有的力气，他感到身体变得越来越软，失去了抗争能力。只能眼睁睁看着Tim抓起自己的手将两个人的东西握在了一起。  
  
开始律动后，快感像一波一波的潮水逐渐涌上来。Tim 的手上茧很厚，摸起来十分粗糙，时不时擦到他的顶端上，他的背脊就一阵战栗。甜蜜不断地从身体的井里涌出来，他却变得更加干渴，更加贪婪渴求。  
  
Tim的手包裹着John的手，一个掌心更厚更有力，另一只手轻巧秀气，两只手交叠在一起飞快地运动着。John不由自主地泄漏出了呻吟，Tim也粗喘着，伏在上方，高高在上地看着John的脸：他已经完全陷入了情欲之中。耳朵绯红，双目紧闭，咬着嘴唇，仿佛承受着什么巨大的痛苦，已经接近临界点了。Tim握着他的那只手紧了紧，给他的快感又施加了几分压力，John咬着的牙瞬间松开，尖叫着出来了。Tim露出了愉快的微笑，放开手退了出来，趁他还没缓过神来，迅速折起他的两条腿，将它们推高。John惊叫一声，露出了抗拒的表情。Tim安慰地摸了摸他，“不不不，我不进去。”  
  
“不过你都开心了，总不能让我一个人这样吧…我只是借用一下你的腿，好吗？”他略带委屈地示意John看看自己的。  
  
John红着脸，没说话，但也没有再反对。Tim志得意满地扑了上来。  
  
将John的腿并拢后，Tim扶着自己的缓缓介入其中，开始小幅度地运动。John双手盖在眼睛上，不敢看他。身体像激流中的一叶小舟，被来回推动着。这种感觉太奇怪了，John从未有过这样的体验，好像被人掌控着，只要顺从就能得到满足。皮肤被磨蹭得有点痒，他从开始的不适应渐渐开始有点习惯这样的节律，慢慢地也感受到了一丝愉快，偃旗息鼓的欲望又开始抬头。  
  
他偷偷拿开手，看了一眼埋头工作的Tim。意识到他的目光，Tim立刻明白了他什么意思。伸出一只手帮John抚慰起来，一边用另一只手挑开John本来就已经大开，现在只是勉强连在一起的浴衣腰带，将手从身下伸过去上下抚摸着。有如领主逡巡自己的领地，从山脚下的田野一路驱车观光，缓缓爬上高峰上的教堂塔尖。手温柔地抚弄着John的胸膛，又不经意般地碾过那两粒红樱。他全身几乎没有什么体毛，摸起来很光滑，两臂上纹着浮世绘一般的画，一直绵延到胸前。  
  
过了一会儿，Tim又将John翻过身去，自己来到他的身后，从后面环抱着他，一边帮他，一边自己解决着。John已经完全失去了思考能力，只能任由他像布娃娃一样摆弄着自己。不知过了多久，他感觉到自己又被翻了过来，压在了下面。  
  
两个人互相抚慰着，在雨夜里不断地寻求着对方的身体，压抑的喘息和呻吟被关在这个房间里，被雨声完美地包藏了起来。  
  
Tim加快手上的速度，John高高地仰起头，发出了难耐的呻吟，细细的声音像猫发出的嘤咛。Tim凑上去吻住了他，将那声音扼杀在其中。两人交叠在一起，犹如大浪不断冲刷着悬崖峭壁，波浪越攀越高，最终雪白的泡沫在黑夜里飞溅破碎。  
  
Tim抱住喘息不断的John，脱力地倒在枕头上。  
  
窗外的树沙沙地晃动着，暴风雨也似乎终于要过去了。


	6. Ghost Dance 05

几天后。  
  
John坐在床上，抱着吉他弹了弹，又停下来。视线落在空气中，像发呆又像在思考。过了几秒，他摇了摇头，又开始弹起来。但不知为什么，弹出来的音符总是心不在焉，没有灵魂。他深吸了一口气，又吐出来。无奈地站起了身，走到桌旁拿起了手机。  
  
他按动着按键点出了一个号码，手指移向通话键，却迟迟没按下去。面色犹豫地站在原地。好不容易下定决心要按下去的那一刻，眼前却瞬间闪过了很多画面：大雨，震颤的床，抚弄他身体的手，饱含情欲的呻吟，床单上的白色污渍，还有，那个带着掠夺性的吻。John的手指猛地一抖，落在了旁边的键上，把号码按掉了。他深深地叹了口气，捏着手机又坐回床上。  
  
他手里不断摩挲着手机，像在努力磨平一个使他感到焦虑的毛糙的东西。  
  
John不知道自己该怎么面对那天晚上和Tim在胡迪尼庄园里发生的事情。一切都在预料之外，不论是奇怪的现象，还是之后两个人的亲密行为。都不能用常理来解释。但事情已经发生了，而且是在两厢情愿的情况下，他无法指责任何人。Tim是自己的同事，不论怎么样，也不能因为个人情绪影响了工作。  
  
说到工作，John不由得又头疼了起来。这也是他刚刚打电话的原因。那天曼森在公司办公室里给他们俩扔了一个棘手的任务。  
  
“给你们三天时间，作一首新歌，取代之前作的那首。”他抱着手站在经纪人的办公桌前，“听好了。我想要的是耶稣掉进淫乱派对里变成了花花公子的感觉，而不是他来给派对里的人念圣经来了！”曼森拿起桌上的DEMO塞进了他的手里，“就三天时间。我等着。”说完就走出了办公室。  
  
而今天已经是第三天了，他郁闷地抓着脑袋。这样下去，肯定没法顺利把歌写出来。Tim也没有主动联系他，他不知道对方是不是打算独自一个人完成，但坐以待毙是肯定不行的。他又振奋地站了起来，迅速地调出号码，这次没有给自己犹豫的时间，按下了绿色的通话键。  
  
将电话靠近耳边，忙音持续着。他像个即将听到考试成绩的中学生一样，紧张地等待着。  
  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——”对方迟迟没有接起来。  
  
John的心一沉。  
  
“喂？”突然，对面传来了一个慵懒的声音。  
  
他连忙开口，“嗨，Tim。是我，John。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“我打来是为了跟你商量那首歌的事。”John回复道，“不知道你有进展了吗？”  
  
“嗯...我做了一些东西，感觉还不错。”Tim说。  
  
“太好了，我也尝试写了一些片段。你现在在工作室吗？或许我们可以在那里碰个头。”John提议道。  
  
“不，我在家里。刚刚才起床，昨天晚上工作得比较晚。”  
  
John没想到他竟然才起床，抬头看了一下表，现在已经接近11点了。  
  
“那...我们现在各自出发去工作室吗？”  
  
“不用那么麻烦，你来我家吧。”电话那边传来了走动的声音，然后是水声还有搁置杯子的声音，似乎是进了洗手间准备洗漱。  
  
“好的吧。”John短暂地迟疑了一下，答应了。  
  
“好的，我给你发个地址。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
电话挂断了。  
  
John拿着Tim短信发给自己的地址，开着车从家里出来。穿过宽阔无人的幽静住宅区，越往外走，越接近热闹的街区。顺着日落大道一路往前开，街上十分热闹，随处可见观光客在街角处拍照，或进进出出于餐厅和商店内。这里是好莱坞，星光熠熠的梦想之地，日复一日涌来朝圣和怀揣美梦的人。到了晚上这条街上的酒吧和俱乐部就会人满为患，街道上站满纵情声色的年轻人，红男绿女意气风发、招摇过市。  
  
车子路过一家人不是太多的餐厅，John想了想，将车停了下来，戴着墨镜走进店里，过了一会儿，提着两份外卖重新坐进车里离开。  
  
开过两个路口，在一个大的广告招牌前右转，开入另一条道，一直往山上走。  
  
越往上走越是林木幽深，渐渐没有了商业和游客的喧闹。沿着盘山公路又开了10分钟，山间可见一些掩映着的私人住宅。他探出头看了看门牌号，又继续往上开，终于在一个拐弯后来到了Tim家。  
  
John将车停在门口的车道边，走到门前按了一下门铃。里面传来了脚步声，打开门后，Tim穿着家居服站在玄关处。  
  
“你来了，快进来吧。”说着侧身让他进来。  
  
John手里拎着外卖走进了这间房子，Tim在后面关上了门。  
  
他在客厅里环视了一周，转过身举起袋子，“呃...我买了点吃的，不如我们先吃午饭？”  
  
Tim点了点头，“我去倒点饮料来。”  
  
John提着东西走到餐桌旁坐下。现在看到Tim还是会有点不自在，虽然两个人都绝口不提发生过的事情，但心里都像提着碗水那样小心翼翼。  
  
Tim端着两杯咖啡走了过来，在John面前搁下一杯。“之前听你说过喜欢咖啡，拿铁。”  
  
“谢谢。”John接过玻璃杯喝了一口。  
  
这一餐饭吃得十分平静，他们随便聊聊天，跟平常并没有什么不同。  
  
吃完饭，Tim擦擦嘴，站起身，“开始工作吧。”随后转身上了楼，他推开二楼左手边的房门，“欢迎来到我的工作室。”  
  
一进门就感觉进了专业的音乐人空间，整个房间被各种机械设备填满，电线缠绕着从桌边垂落下来。四面都贴了隔音面板，地上铺着地毯。一张大桌，摆着显示屏，架子上放了四只音响，键盘，混音器，耳机。背后的架子上列了7把贝斯。  
  
桌上散乱着一张一张的乐谱和潦草书写的记录，一只空的大咖啡杯，一包捏扁的烟盒，烟灰缸。头顶的架子上放着一只小型灭火器，旁边摆着一个军官模样的人偶，棕色的大衣，黑色髭须，穿着长筒靴的脚垂下边缘。  
  
Tim拉开椅子坐下，“来看看我已经做出来的东西。”John将凳子移过去，凑过去一起看音频工作站的屏幕。Tim点开一段beat，把耳机放在两个人中间，各靠着一边听着。  
  
John仔细听了听，转过头惊喜地看着Tim，“这太酷了，我们能把它用到新歌里！”  
  
Tim点点头，“我觉得曼森应该会喜欢这个。”John拿出自己的吉他，插上电，调了调音，把自己想好的riff弹给他听。  
  
他们一直工作到夜晚，不断地尝试，调整，又推翻重来。终于把旋律、和弦也处理得七七八八，曲子开始有了雏形。窗外的天不知何时完全黑了，John放下谱子说，“休息会儿吧。对了，我能借用下你的厨房吗？去弄点吃的？”  
  
“你随意。”Tim还埋头在捣鼓着合成器。  
  
John走出房间，下楼来到厨房，从冰箱里拿了些东西出来，煎煎煮煮，又用咖啡机做了两大杯咖啡。  
  
等他端着东西走进房间的时候，发现Tim已经靠着椅子睡着了。  
  
他闭着眼睛仰面躺着，脖子上还挂着耳机，甚至没察觉到John进了门，看样子是真的睡着了。  
  
John轻手轻脚地放下餐盘，坐在一边的椅子上，以免吵醒他。  
  
要在短时间内迅速制作出一首歌不是件容易的事，除了灵感，更多的是摸索。尤其是在前一首被推翻的情况下，必须要重新更换思路，尝试些完全不一样的东西。他能理解Tim作为专辑制作人的辛苦，不仅要创作，还要对整张专辑的品质进行把控和监督。如何才能作出符合曼森制定的主题的歌曲，除了一次一次的尝试和不断的修改，没有其他捷径。  
  
他不由得看向Tim熟睡的侧脸。坚毅的脸部线条，高挺的眉骨和深深的双眼皮折痕。平常总是高冷拽酷，对一切仿佛都不屑一顾的人，在睡着之后竟然出乎意料地可爱，甚至还有点天真。此时的他就像暂时休战的士兵，完全卸下了防备和武装，在作战的间隙里争取短暂的睡眠，眉眼间透露着疲惫。  
  
John静静地坐着，好像在思考，好像又没有。半晌，他轻轻地伸出了手，在Tim的眉骨上触了一下。睡着的人动了一下，他立刻将手往回收，但迅速被人抓住了手腕。  
  
Tim睁开了眼睛，目光灼灼地盯着他。  
  
“你在干什么？”  
  
“只是...不，没什么。”John欲言又止地摇了摇头。  
  
Tim将他一下子从椅子上拉到了面前。“说起来，我们好像还留着些尚待讨论的问题。”“比如说在胡迪尼庄园的那天晚上，你怎么看？”他轻笑了一下。  
  
出乎意料地，John并没有回避他的视线，而是直白地对视回去，“我觉得...那是个很棒的夜晚。我们都过得很愉快”他露出了惯常的无害微笑，就像他平时赞美任何人和事的时候那样。但在此情此景下，这微笑在看起来就有点意味深长了。  
  
Tim收紧了抓着他手腕的手，“你想说什么？”  
  
“我的意思就是，”John的声音非常轻柔，带着浓浓的笑意。他靠近了Tim的耳边，右手微微遮挡着，“其实我根本不怕鬼，那只是装出来的。”  
  
Tim的瞳孔迅速收缩了一下，下一秒，人就被他抱着滚到了地上，差点砸到效果器的上面。  
  
“你这个骗子。”Tim直起身，看着身下的John，他正在笑，有点恶作剧得逞的样子。  
  
被他的笑容感染，Tim不由得也笑了起来。两个人一个躺在地上，一个伏在上方笑得十分开心。  
  
“所以，这就是你的答案？”Tim的眼睛亮亮的，声音也变得温柔了。  
  
“是的。我想，我没有理由拒绝，因为你是那么吸引我。也许在我的潜意识里就想那样做吧。假装害怕，给彼此制造更多机会。”John直视着他的眼睛，十分诚恳地说道。这确实是他的心声。他觉得Tim很有魅力，他的一举一动都让他的心产生波动。当察觉到这一点时，John就决定对自己坦诚，不过一直在等待合适的时机。而就在刚刚，当他发现自己面对这个疲惫而熟睡的人，心里涌上了一股温情和怜惜之情时，他知道就是现在了，于是主动踏出了这一步。  
  
Tim 高兴地俯下身抱住了他，亲了亲他的脸。John被他弄得很痒，笑着想躲开，Tim就用手挡住他的头。  
  
细细密密的吻落在脸上，额头上，嘴唇上。两个人抵着额头，相视而笑，充满了互相确定心意的喜悦。没有多余的想法，只有当下，只有我和你。  
  
Tim摸着John的腰，试图把下摆撩起来，若有若无地说道，“既然如此，现在时间还早，不如我们来做点什么吧。”  
  
John笑了，他乖顺地任由Tim把他的衣服像堆沙子一样越推越高，“好。”  
  
Tim将他一把捞起，强势地揽着他的肩膀，把人挟持到了隔壁房间。他力气很大，John只能被他带着走。


	7. Ghost Dance 06

一进房间，John就被推到了床上。房间里没开灯，走廊上的灯透过没关严实的门漏进来，他半撑起身体，看着Tim迅速把自己的上衣脱掉，随手扔在门口，爬上了床。他身材精壮，匀称有弹性的肌肉覆盖着身体，如同一头对着猎物虎视眈眈的矫健猎豹。  
  
John柔柔地笑着看他，一副任君采撷的模样。Tim 抓着他的衣服下摆从头上脱掉，随后伸出右手压住他的脖子，让他躺下，两下扯掉他的裤子。John不好意思地用手臂挡住了脸。床头柜被打开，Tim从里面拿出了什么，盖子发出“咔”地一声。随后John感觉到身后有点凉凉的，有什么东西被涂抹在了那个地方。他瑟缩了一下，心里不是不紧张的。他知道同性之间是什么样的，但从没想过自己有一天会经历。   
  
“放松。”Tim仔细地做着润滑和扩张。John尽量让自己紧绷的身体放松下来，感觉到手指在里面一根一根地增加，自己的身体仿佛扎着红色缎带的礼物一般被逐渐打开，展现在对方的面前。发现John在颤抖，Tim俯下身在他身上轻轻地亲吻起来，试图转移他的注意力。  
  
他含住单薄胸口上隐藏在大片纹身中的两点，时而用舌尖逗弄，时而用牙齿轻咬，想唤起John的快感。John漏出了几声细声细气的呻吟，忍不住挺腰，又抬高了几分胸口。Tim乘着他分神的这会儿，又往里面添加了两根指头，一边加大扩张的力度，一边继续亲吻John的脖子和耳后。等到那处足够适应后，他拿出了早就准备好的套子，将包装放到John嘴边，“打开”，他说。  
  
John半带羞涩地用牙咬住边缘上的锯齿，Tim借着力一撕，就把包装打开了。  
  
他将脱下来的裤子扔到床下，给自己戴上。推高John赤裸的双腿，调整角度，缓缓推入其中。虽然扩张润滑做的很充足，但进入的那一下身体仍然像被撕开一样。手指和真枪实弹完全不一样，体量惊人的东西径直侵入体内，John抓紧了身下的床单，感觉自己要死掉了。  
  
Tim感觉到紧绷的身体带来的强烈的阻力在抗拒着他的继续进入，停下了动作，开始抚慰那个软趴趴俯在John肚子上的可怜的小东西。被他缓急轻重有度的服务照顾得很舒服，那处开始慢慢抬头。Tim见他有所放松，一鼓作气挺入到最深处，不给他留任何抵抗的时间。  
  
John尖叫一声，像被人狠狠刺穿了一样。  
  
Tim成功深入敌人内部，一边继续提供服务麻痹着对方的警惕，一边熟练地开始在内部寻找弱点。男性和女性虽然生理构造不一样，但是举一反三是他最擅长的事情，在结合了理论和一些实践后他迅速融会贯通，当碰到一点后John发出了舒爽的叫声，他立刻开始对这块地方强攻猛进。  
  
John张着嘴“哈、哈”地喘息着，一边抓着枕头努力使自己不被撞飞出去。身下的床发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，摇得像游乐园里的蹦床一样。 他的声音也因为冲击变得支离破碎，来不及喘息。他艰难地从嘴里挤出几句话，  
  
“停…停…停一下，Tim…”“等等…啊！呃啊…”  
  
然而求饶只能换来对方更无情的进攻。他简直不敢相信这是一直以来对他表现得很绅士的Tim。现在的他就像一个暴君，好像不榨干他身上最后一滴价值不罢休似的。  
  
“嗯！嗯！够了…嗯啊，别太快了。呜呜呜…”发现他完全听不进自己说的任何话之后，John泄出了哭腔。然而Tim并没有因此有任何动摇，他两手抓着John的胯骨，发狠地顶撞着，像是要把他整个人钉在床上。“Tim！Tim！啊、啊！”John绝望地呼喊着，高挺着的欲望被撞得甩来甩去，顶端的津液胡乱挥洒着。汗水覆满了周身的皮肤，变得滑而腻，几乎要抓不住了。他的脚架在Tim的肩膀上，随着运动无力地晃动着，有如濒死的水鸟。  
  
“嗯？这样可以吗？”Tim的身上也覆满了汗水，金发已经完全打湿了，散乱地贴在头上。他喘息着把John扶起来靠在自己身上，环抱在怀里，动作轻柔了几分，继续顶弄着。  
  
“嗯…嗯…啊～”John扶着他的肩膀，一边配合着他，一边高高地仰着头一副迷乱的模样。他耳朵通红，紧闭着眼睛呻吟着。细长的脖颈像天鹅一样优美，汗水顺着脸颊滑下来。  
  
Tim粗喘着，抬起头看着他享受的脸，突然咬紧牙关狠命地往上戳刺起来。John惊呼一声，被他发动的攻势打得措手不及。瘦弱的上半身像被用力撑开的弹力带一样紧绷着，总是在吉他上灵巧弹奏的手指此时纠缠在Tim的脖子后，死死地环抱着他极力想维持平衡，但湿漉漉的手汗却让他一次又一次无力地滑开。  
  
John被快速而密集地顶弄给搞得欲仙欲死，不断地发出一声又一声高昂的快感交织着痛苦的哭喊。  
  
“哈、哈、哈、哈”Tim皱着眉头低声喘着，眉间缓缓流下一滴汗水，滴在了抓着John腰的手背上。他几乎没有时间间隙地重复着进出的动作，腰臀上的肌肉都绷紧了，用尽了全力摇动着，正如每次在台上兴奋时对他的贝斯一样，每一下都快又重地准确擦过John体内的敏感点，让身上的人承受不住这种过度的快感刺激，几近要晕厥过去。  
  
“啊！啊！啊～”John的声音突然变得尖锐起来，Tim感受到他身体里的收缩，知道他要到了。连着重撞几下，仰望着他的身体在自己身上高高地弹起，最后猛地抽搐了一下，一股浊液溅在两人的腰腹之间，随后彻底被抽掉了力气一般软下来。  
  
他揽住倒下来的人，头埋在John的颈间，快速地顶弄了十几下，在火热紧致的内部泄了出来。  
  
结束之后，两个人一起洗完澡关了灯躺在床上。Tim闭着眼睛，身体运动完后变得轻松舒展，情事无疑是最好的纾解压力的方式。他无比放松慵懒地准备入睡。John却从被窝里爬了起来，打开了床头灯。  
  
“？”Tim眯起眼睛疑惑地看着他。  
  
“我们的曲子还没弄完呢，今天可是最后一天了！”  
  
“所以，你要在刚做完爱之后起来工作？”  
  
“不管是什么时候，没做完该做的事我睡不着。”John穿着Tim借他的衣服打开门走了出去。Tim简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。难道是我刚刚做的还不够吗？为什么他还有精力起来弄曲子？  
  
然而John已经走出去了，外面亮起了光。Tim无奈地爬了起来，套了件衣服跟着出去。工作室的门虚掩着，他推开，发现John已经给电吉他插上了电，正开始弹写好的旋律的第一段，弹了弹，他突然在中间插入了一段即兴的solo，随后渐渐演变成一段十分有感觉的riff。尖锐而明亮，非常抓耳，跟今天白天那段完全不一样。  
  
Tim二话不说，转身打开了工作站。  
  
第二天，办公室里，曼森翘着二郎腿听着他们拿来的DEMO，表情很满意。“很好，这就是我想要的。跟之前的完全不一样，无疑灵感之神这回眷顾了你们。”摘下耳机，他用指尖敲着桌面，“我喜欢这段riff，感觉很色情。”然后抬起头看着站在面前的两个人笑着说。  
  
“那是最后写出来的，我们把之前写好的都删掉，重新围绕这个写了旋律。”John高兴地说道，眼底下还有淡淡的黑眼圈，无疑彰显着加班加点的勤劳。  
  
“那你们确实做了件对的事。”曼森挑了挑眉。  
  
“如果曲子可以了，接下来就赶紧给它填词吧。”Tim对着曼森说道。  
  
“我会的，打开我的小本子，然后给它找个对的歌词。”  
  
然而他说完后并没有停下，“除此此外，还有一件事。”他若有所思地摸了摸自己的下巴，表情变得有点意味深长。“从刚刚进来开始，我就在想......你们两个该不会干了吧？”  
  
John的表情瞬间变得很慌乱。他一脸手足无措地看看旁边的Tim，又看看一脸兴致盎然盯着他们的曼森。  
  
“为什么这样说？就因为曲子写的好吗？那你的想象力有点丰富。”Tim打开烟盒，抽出一支烟点了起来，表情淡定。  
  
“我有敏锐的第六感，”曼森露出了白白的牙，靠在了转椅上，一副万事都逃不过我的眼睛的表情，“男男女女我都接触太多了，没有什么奸情能在我眼底下藏住。谁叫我是God Of Fuck呢～”他no no地摊了摊手  
  
Tim笑了，手抖了下烟灰，又吸了一口，吐了出来，白烟散开来。“那你的第六感挺准的。”  
  
John惊恐地看着他，你就这么说出来了？他的内心在咆哮。  
  
“怎么样，小Johnny在床上的表现如何？刚进队的时候他可是还像个雏鸡一样青涩。现在应该练出来了。”  
  
“这就不是你该关心的事了。看看歌吧，那才是该管的。”  
  
“好吧好吧，我明白了。祝你们愉快，只要别在巡演的时候错过演出就行。”曼森站起了身，一副万事无畏的样子准备去填歌词。  
  
John看他走出了门赶紧跟了上去，在走廊上他截住了长腿大步的曼森。  
  
“嘿！等等！”拦住人后，他犹豫了，但还是开了口。“我就想问问，你到底是怎么看出来我们......那个的？真的是通过曲子吗？”  
  
曼森的嘴角咧得大大的，一脸同情地看着他，好像看着一个以为月亮比太阳大的笨小孩。“噢，John，天真的孩子。怎么可能呢？我就算是God Of Fuck也不可能因为你写了一首歌就知道你昨天跟谁上了床。”  
  
“那.......”John睁大了双眼。  
  
曼森靠近了他的耳边，像耶稣对自己忠实的使徒圣约翰亲密私语一样，  
  
“那是因为你们闻起来是一样的味道。”  
  
说完他摆摆手扬长而去。留下John面红耳赤地站在原地。


	8. 【番外】No Title

“你在干什么？”Tim从John的背后冒出头来，问道。  
  
John戴着耳机回过头去，脸突然和对方很接近。他又赶紧将头转回来，“没什么，只是在听音乐。你要一起吗？”他摘下一只耳机递给Tim。  
  
“是什么？”Tim顺手接了过来，问道。  
  
“Southbound。”  
  
Tim将一只耳机放进耳朵里，听了听，摇摇头说道：“乡村音乐，不是我的菜。”他从沙发的背后绕过来，坐在了John旁边。伸手拿过了他的MP3，按动按键往下翻找了几首歌，选中一首播放，又将播放器扔回他手里。  
  
“这首不错。”说完，靠在沙发上开始闭目养神。John5愣愣地看着他，耳机里传来悠扬温柔的吉他声，前奏过后，娓娓动听的男声开始吟唱，仿佛在讲述一段动人的故事。他低头看了一眼屏幕，上面显示着歌名，是齐柏林飞船的TheRainSong。  
  
This is the spring time of my loving-  
  
春暖花开是我挚爱的季节  
  
The second season I am to know  
  
尔后的夏至我已知晓临近  
  
You are the sunlight in my growing-  
  
你是我成长中的灿烂阳光  
  
So little warmth I’ve felt before  
  
这份烂漫温情，我记忆犹新  
  
It isn’t hard to feel me glowing-  
  
感受我炙热的情感并不难  
  
I watch the fire that grew so low.  
  
我守望的火焰落寞摇曳。  
  
主唱的声音充满温情和疗愈，感性的旋律让人不由得沉浸其中，思想和身体都变得轻柔起来。John5不由得也轻轻地闭上了眼，恍若也进入了这个多情的雨季里，看见春天的花瓣在飘舞，看到炎热潮湿的夏季到来。雨水从天而降，洒在自己和恋人的身上，将所有忧愁都纷纷带走。  
  
两个人坐在沙发上各戴一只耳机，因为线的牵引，坐得很近，共享着同一首歌。同时合上双眼，仿佛在分享着同一个梦境。梦里，他们用不同的视角看着同一棵树的叶子被风摇动，看着沙滩上的同一堆篝火燃烧。同时看见彼此，站在自己的对面，截然不同的两个灵魂，却像是对方的倒影。  
  
歌曲进行到最高潮处，John感到肩膀上缓缓增加了一些重量。他悄悄睁开眼睛，发现Tim搁在沙发靠背上的手不知何时移到了自己的左肩上，揽着他，自己仿佛坐在对方怀里一般。他转过头去，偷看了一眼身旁人的侧脸，而对方就像是有心灵感应一般睁开了眼睛。  
  
他看到对方眼里有一种坦诚，温柔缱绻，和平常的冷淡不太一样，仿佛是在和他分享一个故事，甚至还带着一丝笑意。John不知道自己该怎么回应，但不知道是因为歌的氛围还是因为彼此的距离如此之近，心里竟然有一丝感动。  
  
These are the seasons of emotion  
  
这是情感冲动的季节  
  
And like the winds they rise and fall  
  
忽然风起云涌，转瞬暗晦消沉  
  
This is the wonde rof devotion  
  
这是虔诚的奇迹  
  
I see the torch we all must hold  
  
我看见那必须我们共同持有的火炬  
  
This is the mystery of the quotient  
  
这是神秘莫测的谜题  
  
Upon us all a little rain must fall  
  
绵绵细雨都落在我们身上吧！必须落下  
  
Just a little rain?  
  
只是绵绵细雨  
  
歌曲落下最后的尾声。悠长的旋律慢慢结束，留下片刻的静默。这时休息室门口传来一个声音，“录制开始了，你们俩好了吗？”是Pogo在门口叫他们。  
  
John连忙摘下了耳机，Tim把自己的那一只也递给他，站起了身，“我好了，走吧。”说着向门口走去。  
  
John抬起头越过沙发看了一眼他们离开的背影。摇摇头，又转回来，看了一眼手里还亮着的MP3的屏幕，上面已经自动播放起下一首歌曲。他轻轻地按下上一曲，点下暂停键。将MP3装进口袋里，才从沙发上站起来走向门口。出去时他轻轻地将门合上，将静寂的休息室留在背后。


	9. 【番外】Sweet Horror

工作结束，在外面吃完晚饭，两个人一起开车回了John家。  
  
晚上闲着没事干，于是在车上时John提议一起看电影。在玄关脱掉鞋，他先踏进了客厅，走向占据了一整面墙的巨大电视柜。望着电视柜上满满当当的影碟，他摸着下巴思考了一下，从电视机旁的架子上抽出了一盒，“我们来看这个吧！”John拿着影碟走向Tim，“我还挺喜欢这部的，拍的很有趣。”一副兴致勃勃的样子。  
  
“可以啊，什么电影？”Tim正把手上的购物袋放在餐桌上，从里面拿出刚刚逛超市买的一些吃的喝的。John喜欢甜饮料，所以买了很多。Tim买了4罐啤酒和一瓶杰克丹尼威士忌。他打开冰箱，把饮料和啤酒全塞进去。里面放了牛奶，沙拉酱，各种味道的果酱，培根香肠还有一些装着菜的小盒子。可以看出来主人平时会自己做饭，就是东西有点杂乱。Tim从袋子里掏出大盒的蔬菜沙拉和水果在各种瓶瓶罐罐和菜盒子之间强势地开出一条路，把它们全都挤到了一边去。  
  
“德州电锯杀人狂。”他一边清理东西，听到John这么说道。  
  
Tim转头看了他一眼，像是出乎意料又像是意料之内，又转过了头接着把全麦面包塞到橱柜上。“看来你上次果然是骗我的。”  
  
John咧开嘴试图用笑容蒙混过关。“不过我还是告诉了你事实。”  
  
“如果选择隐瞒，难道你打算一直假装自己很害怕吗。”这两盒甜麦片放哪里，他思索了一下。  
  
“嘿，我等会儿要吃那个，就放在桌上。”John大步走了过去让他把手里的盒子放下。“我不会隐瞒，反正有一天你也会知道。”他从Tim手里拿过了印着健壮跳跳虎的蓝色盒子。  
  
听到他的话，Tim的嘴角不由得翘了起来。“是啊，反正我迟早也会知道。”  
  
然而John此时并没有看他，而是忙着找东西。“我刚买的爆米花呢？”  
  
“这里。”Tim从背后的料理台上拿过两盒红色的爆米花。  
  
“还有我的饮料。”Tim又转身打开冰箱从里面拿出了一瓶橙汁。  
  
“好了，这下就齐全了。”John兴高采烈地拿着甜麦片和影碟走向了播放器。他先把盒子放在地上，往播放器里插入了光碟，然后一起拿上旁边的遥控器坐到了宽大的沙发上，将抱枕拿过来，给自己找了个舒服的姿势。  
  
“嘿，过来的时候把灯关了。”他手里拿着电视遥控器，像个拿着望远镜准备好开战的将军一样指挥Tim。  
  
Tim抱着两盒爆米花，手上还得拿着柳橙汁和他的威士忌，实在不知道自己该用哪只手关灯。只好把东西全都先运到矮桌上，再返回去关灯。  
  
“快来。”  
  
Tim在一片黑暗中来到了沙发，在John身边坐下，他在旁边的圆形玻璃桌上放上威士忌和加了冰块的玻璃杯。金黄色的酒液咕咚咕咚地注入其中，晶莹剔透的圆形冰块反射着电视机的蓝光，仿佛极光下的冰山。  
  
一片黑暗的宽敞客厅中，两人闲适地靠在能容纳6个人的大沙发上，落地玻璃窗外能眺望山谷底下远远的喧嚣的人间灯火，绵延曲折的山间道路上路灯沉静地亮着，院子里的草丛里传出细细的虫鸣。  
  
电视机屏幕的荧光照亮了沙发上的两个人。  
  
John一只手抱着甜麦片，从里面捻了一点放在嘴里，一边十分期待地看着屏幕。Tim手搭在靠背上一副随意的样子。  
  
电影开始了。  
  
开头便是新闻报导有一群犯罪分子在公共墓园里掘墓，将别人的尸骨挖出来公然放在他们的墓碑上。这种亵渎的方式激起了群众的愤怒。  
  
年轻的女主人公看到了电视上的新闻，决定和她的朋友一行五个人开车去确认自己外公的墓的情况。在路上他们遇到了一个奇奇怪怪的搭车人，神智似乎有点不太正常。不仅说些疯言疯语，还掏出小刀割伤了自己和女主的弟弟——一个坐着轮椅但十分机敏的胖子。  
  
他们把这个搭车人在路边赶下了车，开到了一家破败的小加油站。这里的老板是个小个子的中年男人，主角向他询问了外公的老房子。老板一脸深意地提醒他们不要去那里，可能会有危险。然而主角团仍然决定前往这个地方。  
  
来到了这栋废弃的白色的老房子前，所有人都完全忘记了先前老板对他们的提醒，毫无顾虑地径直走了进去。只有女主的弟弟，那个坐着轮椅的胖子在车子旁研究起了刚刚被赶下车的那个奇怪搭车人用血迹在他们面包车上留下的古怪印记。  
  
“这家伙挺聪明的。”Tim说，“其他的人都太没戒备心了。这个记号肯定象征着什么。”  
  
“是的。那家伙疯疯癫癫的，而且又是搭车前往这个方向，肯定知道些什么。”John小小地嘬了一口橙汁。  
  
随后在老房子里上上下下，晃来荡去的主角团里的一男一女决定找找周围有没有湖泊可以游泳。他们俩离开了大部队，徒步在周边转了很久，也没有找到湖泊。正当他们感到暑热不堪，十分疲惫时，看到了一户人家。当下决定前去问路。  
  
走进院子里，发现许多废弃的汽车陈置在里面，门口还放着一台隆隆作响运作着的红色发电机。  
  
“看门口那些汽车，这地方很古怪。”  
  
男子走进去后，听到了门厅里面传出了屠宰场一般的作业声音。他疑惑地走过去，结果被蹿出来的一个带着人皮面具，穿着粘满血的黄色塑料围裙和黑色塑胶长靴，屠夫模样，高大粗壮的男人一榔头砸倒在地。  
  
呆在外面等待的女子迟迟等不到同伴的归来，也进了这栋房子。她同样被吸引到了门厅附近，却不知踩到什么脚下一滑摔进了旁边的一间屋子里。  
  
看到尖叫的女子摔倒在布满了凌乱肮脏的鸡毛和啃食完的鸡骨头的地上，John皱起了眉头，“噢，太恶心了。”拿起甜麦片的手也停了下来。  
  
赶到身后的电锯屠夫抓住了女子将她拎到了门厅里，这才发现这里正是一个屠宰场。地上倒着自己的同伴，她疯狂地挣扎着，人皮脸将她像一头猪一样挂到了钩子上，料理完地上的人后，又把不省人事的女子塞到了冷冻箱里。  
  
John看得津津有味，完全沉浸在电影里，脚缩起来放在沙发上，怀里抱着靠枕，身体陷在软垫里，眼睛睁得大大的，像一只不谙世事的小羊羔。Tim转过头，看着黑暗里他专注的侧面，静静地喝着威士忌。  
  
他伸出手悄悄放在了John的脚上，然而对方并没有什么反应。他用手掌贴着他的脚背沿着脚踝摸进裤管里，摩梭着他瘦削的脚踝和小腿。John感觉到有点痒，腿动了一下，但眼睛还牢牢盯着电视，这时主角团仅剩的女主和胖子弟弟决定离开老屋在黑夜里寻找迟迟不归的伙伴们。  
  
Tim扫了一眼电视，翻了个白眼，决心要把John的注意力从那里夺过来。他坐近了一点，若有若无地摸John的大腿，他的腿很修长匀称，没有什么大块的肌肉，骨架细，大腿几乎和小腿一样粗细，笔直漂亮。Tim不由得想起了这两条腿搭在自己肩膀上时的优美的风景。手一路摸到腰上，John笑着缩了起来。这时电视里两个人摸黑走到了宅邸附近，草丛里突然跳出了人皮面杀手，拿着电锯对着坐轮椅的弟弟当头一锯，鲜血四射。“啊。天那，我还挺喜欢他的呢！”John叫了一下，露出了可惜的表情。  
  
感觉到某人的手快摸到胸口了，他连忙闪躲起来，“别，电影还没看完呢。”“别看了，反正也是看过的了。”“那不行，我最喜欢的结尾还没看到。”Tim将身体的重量全靠在了John身上，John不堪重负被他压倒在沙发上，伸出沙发的一只手艰难地拿着杯子，还在努力地转过头去看被追逐的女主。两人身体中间夹着抱枕，盒子被压得里面的甜麦片发出了喀嚓喀嚓的声音。  
  
“嘿，你身上有酒味。”Tim开始在他的脖子周围像小狗一样亲来亲去，John忍不住说道。“有酒味那怎么办。”John被他问住了，一时语塞。Tim乘机捏着他的脸狠狠地亲了上去。  
  
“唔！”John瞪大眼睛看着他。嘴里瞬间扩散开一股酒的微苦，令他忍不住皱起了眉。随着唇齿交换，酒味被稀释，他逐渐开始适应这股苦味，甚至尝到了一点回甘。舌头在口腔里彼此纠缠搅动，唇瓣吮着唇瓣，沙发上的两个人完全忘记了电影，只有电视还在黑暗里孤独地亮着光，自顾自地上演着尖叫和恐怖的情节。John手里的杯子岌岌可危地在手指间摇摇晃晃。Tim帮他解放了双手，把杯子安全地移到了桌上。  
  
这下他们就能更自由地活动了。Tim惊讶地发现John竟然十分热情地主动回吻他。他用双手捧着Tim的脸，像垂涎蜜糖的小熊维尼一样，在Tim的嘴唇上攫取甜味。他闭着眼睛，黑羽般的睫毛不堪惊扰般颤动着。刚刚拿过饮料的冰凉双手轻轻地贴在脸颊上，发出温柔的邀请信号。这是清纯的淫荡，是假作矜持的放浪。像一动不动的艳丽食人花散发出香味吸引昆虫的到来，等他们停留在花瓣上，再释放出粘液让它们滑入花里，静默无声地吞吃入腹。可怜的虫子们在毫无知觉中死在了甜蜜的陷阱里。Tim低下头，选择接受John的邀请，更加细致地与他共舞起来。  
  
他们沉浸在电影带来的黑暗隐秘的氛围里，肆意缠绵。电视上在播什么已经不再有人在乎，沙发上传来阵阵意味深长的响动。  
  
而不知过了多久，另一边的电视上，电影来到了最激动人心的结局，女主满脸是血地搭上一辆运货小卡车狂笑着逃离了变态一家人的追杀。而身后初升的朦胧朝阳里，败北的人皮面杀手挥舞起喧嚣的电锯，独自一人跳起了狂怒而孤独的舞蹈。


	10. Dangerous Tour01-02

NightFlight  
  
一辆黑色的箱型轿车从好莱坞出发，穿过洛杉矶市区，驶上五号公路。早上9点，五月底的洛杉矶阳光明媚，炎热非常。湛蓝的天空一碧如洗，笔直高挺的棕榈树在从海洋吹来的风中摇摆着枝叶。沙滩，游客，比基尼，日落大道，环球影城，酒吧，音乐和熠熠生辉的星光大道。这是最火热的季节，也是旅游的绝佳时机，好莱坞将被世界各地涌来的巡礼者挤满。越过绿化带可以看到对面车道上不停地往市区走的车流。箱型轿车笔直往前开，一辆白色的空大巴从他们身边经过。出了市区这一片已经没有高建筑物，头顶的道路标识牌上画着一个笔直的箭头，下面写着LAX。  
  
洛杉矶国际机场，5km。  
  
再见了好莱坞，将你的热闹留给游客们吧。是时候去迎接地球另一边狂热的粉丝们了。  
  
10分钟后，车缓缓驶入机场的接送车道，在雪白的航站楼前停下。车门打开，两个保镖下车，站在车门旁环视周围。随后一只脚迈了出来，曼森戴着太阳镜，一件简单清爽的短袖，仰头望了望在拱顶上闪耀的日光，露出一个微笑。成员们也跟着他下了车。Tim、Ginger手上提着行李袋，John挎着挎包，Pogo戴着帽子，手上还拿着冰饮料。他们低调地在助理、经纪人和保镖的包围下走进了登机楼侧面的一个隐蔽的玻璃门。顶上金色的字体：VIPTerminal——FirstClass。  
  
一小时后他们登上了飞机。  
  
走进头等舱，大家各自寻找自己的位置，地上铺着绒毯，踩上去轻柔无声。整个头等舱一共两排，一排4个座位。左右舷窗各一个，中间两个座位连着，中间以平台扶手隔开。浅灰色的椅背宽大舒适，两侧夹着各种商业时尚杂志，座位与座位之间还可以拉上帘子隔开，保证完全的私密性。  
  
Tim将黑色的手提袋放进头顶的箱子里，在第二排中间坐下来，交叠着双腿，座位还算舒适。从洛杉矶到巡演第一站葡萄牙里斯本需要15个小时，11点起飞，当地时间早上10点到达，一段漫长的航程。  
  
他随意地望望机舱内，成员们都纷纷落座了，斜对角的地方，John放好行李，正要坐在靠窗的那个位置上。  
  
“John。”他叫了一声。  
  
John转过头，看向他。Tim微笑着用手拍拍自己身边的座位，“你不来这儿坐？”  
  
John犹豫了一下，转身把放好的行李又重新取出来，走过来在Tim身边的位置坐下。  
  
“为这么不坐这儿？”Tim问。  
  
“我以为你要跟Pogo聊天，你们两个要坐在一起。”John解释道。他想起了刚才在车上和候机室里Tim和Pogo坐在前排，一直嘻嘻哈哈地讲个不停。  
  
“我们可以隔着座位聊，还是很近。”他指了指自己的前面。“而且，”他靠近了点，小声地说，“飞机明天早上才着陆，你难道不觉得我们俩应该坐在一起吗？”John有点呆呆地看着他，Tim对他眨眨眼。  
  
飞机开始在跑道上滑行。蔚蓝的天空下，闪着光的绿色草坪不断地向后退去。跑道上的黄线交错又分开，由近变远，在地表上画出运动的轨迹。伴随着轰鸣声和耳压的失衡，飞机离开了地面。  
  
John转头看向旁边的座位，经纪人正坐在那儿打开一份杂志。舷窗外洛杉矶的景色正在渐渐变小，变成一片错综的棋盘。很快，就能看到陆地的影子消失，蓝色的海湾进入视野。  
  
外面没有什么云，阳光刺眼，他转过头，感觉有点不适。  
  
飞机进入平稳行驶状态。这时，空乘走过来，递给他们热毛巾和饮料，还有洗漱套装和晚上就寝的崭新睡衣和拖鞋。另一个人推着小车过来，将玻璃杯递给他们，打开一只法国香槟为他们盛上。John摇了摇手，微笑了一下，“麻烦给我一杯水吧。”对方立刻从餐车上给他换了一杯冰水。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Tim喝了一口香槟，味道很清爽，有白柠檬和葡萄花蕾的香气。  
  
他转头看了一眼John，他闭着眼靠在椅子上，像要睡觉的样子。  
  
“怎么了？”Tim问他。  
  
John闭着眼摇了摇头，“我不太舒服。”声音很小。  
  
“生病了吗？”他盯着John有点苍白的侧脸。  
  
“我晕机。”John从嘴里挤出了几个字。  
  
“晕机？”Tim停顿了一下，“我好像带了口香糖。”他站起身，去拿行李包里的东西。  
  
“不用了，我刚刚上来之前吃了晕机药。”John抬起一只手让他别拿了。  
  
“还是嚼点什么好。”Tim坚持打开了头顶的箱子，把行李包拿下来，在里面翻找起来。  
  
在几件衣服和随身物品当中，他翻出了口香糖，抽出一支打开放到John嘴边。“张嘴。”  
  
John躲开，摇摇头，“我睡一会儿就行。”  
  
“一直恶心怎么睡得着。先吃一个，快。”  
  
John拗不过他，只好张嘴把口香糖吃了。薄荷味在嘴里弥漫开来，恶心感稍微缓解了一点。他闭着眼，忍耐难受的感觉。  
  
Tim把手放在他的肩头，抚慰地摸着他的手臂。看到John的脸没那么紧绷了，他悄悄收回手，看起了带来的杂志。  
  
John睡睡醒醒，除了中间起来吃了午餐，基本上都在闭目养神。等他彻底清醒过来，发现机舱里已经亮起了灯。  
  
“我睡了多久？”他揉着眼睛问。  
  
Tim放下了手里的书，看了看时间，“也没有很久，就8个小时吧。”他指了指放在小桌上的餐盘，“晚饭我帮你点了，快吃吧。”  
  
“唔。”他嘟囔了一声，还有点迷糊。坐起来，把桌子拉过来，精致的法国餐，还有姜汁淋过的开胃菜，吃下去胃感觉好了不少。吃完空乘正好经过，帮他收走了餐盘。看看四周，其他人好像都在看书，看电视上播放的电影或者戴着耳机在听歌。  
  
“我做了一个好长的梦。”他在椅子上大大伸了个懒腰，舒了口气。  
  
“梦到我了吗？”Tim抬起眼睛看他，嘴角弯起。  
  
“梦到了，我梦到所有人在巡演。我们站在舞台上，我好像在弹NewShit，曼森站在那儿，”他指了指自己的右前方，“然后下面的人都在疯狂尖叫，很兴奋很狂热。我自己也很high。灯光很闪，舞台上很热。我出了一身大汗。”  
  
“我们还没到，你已经提前进入状态了。”Tim越过前方的椅背看着墙上的电视。  
  
“是啊，我还梦到我们在另一个室外的场地演出，不知道是哪个国家，广场上全是人，阳光很刺眼，我在弹甜梦。然后好像弹快了，曼森就过来，踢了我一脚。”他回忆着，一脸担心。  
  
“你想太多了。”Tim不甚在意地回答，为他杞人忧天的梦感到有点好笑。  
  
“希望是吧。”John自我安慰道。  
  
“我刚刚睡了这么久，跟我坐一起你肯定觉得无聊了。”他有点抱歉地看看Tim。  
  
“是啊，我好无聊。你睡得可香了，却连做梦都没梦到我。”  
  
听出他话里的抱怨，John看看周围没人注意，越过中间的扶手抓住Tim的手。  
  
“那只是偶尔，你一直是我梦里的主角。”他尽量降低声音对Tim说道。  
  
“那告诉我你都梦到什么了。”Tim反手握住他的手，嘴角高高扬起。  
  
DangerousTour02  
  
NightFlight续  
  
“我梦到..我们在演出结束后，两个人到了一个很优美的地方看风景。”John语气温柔地说，“周围没人打扰，可能有一些人吧，但是他们也都在干自己的事儿，没人注意到我们。”  
  
“草地上铺着野餐垫，我们买了一些吃的，三文治，柳橙汁，草莓和车厘子的水果盒子放在旁边，坐着聊天。下午的阳光很好，吹着凉爽的微风。旁边自行车路过发出‘铃铃’的声音，一眼眺望过去，湖水很蓝，绿树环绕着我们。”他露出一个向往的微笑。  
  
Tim听了他的话挑了挑眉毛，“野餐很好，有空了我们可以经常去。不过此外还可以干点别的。”他握着John的手放在唇边，看着他的眼睛，“比如参观西班牙的马德里皇宫，漫步伦敦的泰晤士河，到德国酒馆里喝黑啤吃烤乳猪，你不喝酒可以试试他们的苹果酒，没什么度数。”  
  
John眯起了笑眼，“这听上去不像巡演像旅行了，不过乐意之至。”  
  
“行程很紧，但总能挤出一点时间来。有机会我们就去。”Tim回答道。  
  
John点点头。眼神无意瞟到坐在靠窗位置上的经纪人，他尽量低调地想抽回自己的手，没想到抽不回来，手腕被牢牢攥在Tim手里。  
  
John用了两下力发现挣脱不掉，只好用眼神示意一下旁边，让他注意点，赶紧松手。Tim给他一个安心的眼神，直接站起来，越过扶手拉上John这边和走道隔断的帘子。  
  
听到帘子滑轮响动的声音，正望着窗外的经纪人转过头疑惑地看着他们俩。John半个人露在帘子外，Tim探出头来维持着拉帘子的姿势，怎么看怎么奇怪。John正无比尴尬不知道该说什么的时候，Tim露出一个坦然的笑容，“John说他晕机，现在要睡觉了。”  
  
“睡觉？John不是一整个白天都在睡觉吗？”经纪人用怀疑的目光打量明显很精神的John。  
  
“想睡了也不需要理由也可以睡。”说完Tim刷地一声迅速把帘子给严严实实地拉上了。  
  
拉上帘子，他坐回了座位上。John看看帘子，有点僵硬地转过头来，“是不是做得太明显了。”  
  
“他不会多想的。”Tim一副无所谓的样子。  
  
John看他这种毫不顾忌的样子，叹了口气。已经能预料到这样下去，肯定不用多久人人都会知道了。  
  
拉上了帘子光线变得有点昏暗，他看着前面高高的灰色椅背不知道该干点什么，坐飞机他从来也不看杂志看电影，因为会头晕。一般戴着眼罩睡觉或者听歌。但Tim坐在旁边，就这么放着他呼呼大睡也不太好。他这时候开始想念他的吉他了。  
  
“我想弹点什么东西。”他半自言自语地说道。  
  
Tim也正无聊着，随口答道，“那就弹点什么来听听。”  
  
“我没有琴。”  
  
Tim听到他说的话，表情没什么变化，但随后好像想到了什么有趣的事情。“有啊。”他转过头来。  
  
John惊讶地看他。“真的吗？”难道把琴藏在包里偷偷带来了？他有点期待地想。  
  
“在这里。”Tim看着他的脸，十分自然地抓起John的左边手臂放在中间的扶手上，小臂和大臂刚好形成一个角度，  
  
他把John的左手手指捋平并拢，模仿吉他的琴颈，靠在自己的左肩膀上，假装咳嗽了一下，“好了，我现在要来弹这款‘John5’牌电吉他，猜猜我在弹什么。”样子十分一本正经但掩饰不住笑意。  
  
John看看自己的手，又看看他，被Tim出乎意料的幼稚行为震惊了，但又觉得很好笑，他一向顺着身边的人，于是决定陪他玩这个幼稚游戏。  
  
“好吧。欢迎试用‘John5’独家定制款FenderTelecaster，在别的地方可买不到噢。”  
  
Tim克制不住脸上的笑意，但他还在努力。端着这把“特制吉他”开始演奏。  
  
他的手指在他的手掌上立起来，假装按弦，另一只手在大臂上扫弦，还不停的挪来挪去。John痒得笑起来，“什么啊，这根本猜不出来。”  
  
“猜的出来，你认真点。”Tim教育他。  
  
John只好闭上眼睛，忍着笑意努力感受他到底在弹什么东西。手指挪动的速度放慢了，尽量清晰地比出指型，在每一个位置上都停留多一会儿。小臂不够长，所以弹的都是同一个把位上的。  
  
“唔....是Para-noir吗？”他艰难地给出一个答案。  
  
“不是。”答案被否定了。同时手上的动作变得更慢，只重复着几个音。  
  
“Slutgarden？”  
  
“不是，这很简单。”  
  
“到底是什么，我真的猜不出来。”John睁开了眼睛，放弃地说。关键是太痒了他没法集中注意力。  
  
“Ka-BoomKa-Boom啊，不是很明显吗。”Tim有点不爽地撇嘴。  
  
John收回手，“太难了。”  
  
“说明你对谱子还不熟。”  
  
John啼笑皆非地看着他。“你弹的是贝斯谱，我当然不熟了。”  
  
“你弹吉他谱我一样知道。”Tim挑衅地说。  
  
“well。”John不置可否。  
  
旁边突然伸过来一条手臂，放到他的面前。“弹我的。”  
  
John愣了。  
  
“你弹，我肯定知道。”  
  
John无语了，看他胸有成竹的样子，只好接着陪他玩猜谜游戏。  
  
他把Tim的右手臂像吉他一样抱在怀里，因为Tim坐在左边所以位置刚刚好。他调整了一下位置，故作正经地开始假装自己真的在弹吉他。左手在大臂上按弦，右手拨动Tim的手指假装拨弦。突然他意识到了什么，抬起头，“这不对，只有五根弦。”  
  
“那没办法，我只有五根手指。”  
  
John语塞。没办法，那就假装有六条弦吧。  
  
他闭上眼睛，想象自己在台上弹吉他，完全进入状态，手指飞快地移动着，甚至轻微地甩起了头。幸好帘子拉上了，不然被人看到可太好笑了。  
  
“UseYourFist。”Tim迅速地回答了出来。  
  
“Wow!”John小小地惊呼道，“你真的猜出来了。”  
  
“哼哼。”Tim臭屁地将头撇向一边。  
  
John感到不可思议，没想到他弹的这么快，而且是在手上，Tim竟然真的能够猜出来。他开始对这个幼稚游戏产生了兴趣，抓起Tim的手臂，“再猜一次。”  
  
第二次花了点时间，但也在三次之内答对了。  
  
玩上瘾的两个人开始交替弹各种曲子，直到机舱内的灯完全黑下来，不得不去换睡衣睡觉。  
  
而在不知不觉的时间流逝中，飞机载着熟睡的人们穿过黑暗的云层，横跨半个地球，迎来了第一道黎明的金色曙光。


	11. DangerousTour03

  
大巴在爱华拉迪球场前的大路边上停了下来。车门打开，车上的人陆续走下来，离开凉爽的车内环境，脚步踏在滚烫的地面上的那一刻仿佛被炙烤着。  
  
John跟在曼森身后下了车，扑面而来的热浪让他忍不住皱起了眉头，眺望眼前的这座建筑。黄色的高大柱子撑起了高高的穹顶，绿色的外墙用黄线勾勒，让人立刻唤醒了活力似火的绿茵场的印象。下午明媚的阳光洒在球场流线型的弧顶上，边缘被照亮成一柄弯刀一般的金环。他站在车下，身后紧接着下来了Tim、Ginger和Pogo。  
  
他们也都眯着眼睛，行动缓慢地走下台阶，一副忌惮着暑气的模样。  
  
两辆大巴上不断地抬下黑色的器材箱，戴着球帽穿着T恤的工作人员在宽阔的球场外往里面运东西，穿梭如流。不远处他们的车前后也已经停了若干辆大巴，想必是来参加音乐节的其他乐队的车。  
  
他们往会场里走，John低着头不想让阳光直射到自己脸上。突然头上被人盖下来一个东西，反射着刺眼阳光的地面瞬间变暗了。他抬起头，Tim走在他身边，头上的墨镜不见了，而自己脸上戴上了一个黑黑的东西。他看向Tim的侧脸，他的眼皮微微搭下来，太阳照在他的脸上，蓝眼睛里反射着一圈金色的光晕。注意到他的视线，Tim转过头来，掀起嘴角。  
  
John也忍不住咧开了嘴，心里暖暖的，有点开心。他不自觉地想挨着Tim的肩膀，刚靠近又想起是在大家面前，赶紧往旁边走了一步，保持距离。  
  
走到球场大门前，门口栽种着粗壮高大的棕榈树，直直伸向蔚蓝的天空。透过擦得雪亮的玻璃外墙可以清晰地看见里面的大厅，门口还贴着里斯本竞技的狮子标识。  
  
这是他们欧洲巡演的第一站，里斯本音乐节的会场。  
  
一群人簇拥着他们走进大门。来到大厅里，他们立刻看见了先到的乐队，三三两两地站在大厅各处。五个穿着宽大T恤的人站在大厅中央，跟一个主办方的人在讲话。曼森乐队的到来让他们都转过了头。最前面的人留着黑色的短发，粗犷的髭须，有一个有力的宽方下颚。  
  
“Deftones。”Pogo脱口而出。  
  
“是玛丽莲曼森。”对方成员对视几眼，不约而同露出了微笑。主唱Chino上来和曼森互握了个手，寒暄几句。  
  
随后Audioslave和Disturbed的成员，也都纷纷走上来。热场的小队伍成员抓住了他们，一定要合个影。等到一圈拍照和闲话讲完，大家才都散了，去到自己的准备室，  
  
他们走进挂着曼森标识的更衣室。  
  
“所以我们是在中间？第二还是第三个出场？”Ginger靠在凳子上，化妆师给他拍着粉。  
  
“我们是第三个，前面是Deftones。”John坐在另一边的镜子前，看着手里的演出曲目，手在腿上不停地模拟着按动琴弦。  
  
半小时后，化好妆，穿着黑色演出服装的五个人横穿过大厅，从西边的选手入场通道进入球场去彩排测试。  
  
这个时候还没到进场时间，宽阔的绿茵场上空空荡荡，四周的观众席环绕着中央的舞台，这个里斯本最大的综合运动场馆最高峰能容纳5万人，两边是巨大的显示屏。走上高高的台阶，他们来到自己的位置上试音。John弹了一下自己的吉他，没什么问题。他背着吉他走到Pogo的位置上，看他测试自己的键盘和鼓。  
  
“怎么了？”Pogo看他站在自己的键盘前，笑着问。  
  
John在他的键盘上随便按了几个键，音箱里传出了清晰的声音。  
  
“测试完毕。”他笑着回答他。  
  
这时候Ginger那边发出“哐啷”一声。转头一看，一个锣从鼓架上掉了下来，“怎么回事？”他气愤地蹲下去把它捡起来重新安好。  
  
曼森拿着麦克试了试没问题就下去了，Tim背着贝斯在跟调音师说话。  
  
  
  
进场时间到了，整个绿茵场被人海填满，一眼望去全是黑压压的人头，一直挤到了球员入场的地方。音乐响彻天空，火辣的太阳和灼人的高温似乎并不能削弱来音乐节的人的半点激情。尖叫声混杂着爆烈的音乐在场馆上空，穿着摇滚图案短袖，脸上画着油彩的人们大汗淋漓地不停地向台前挤压。  
  
1个半小时后，前面的表演结束了，轮到曼森乐队上场。John从琴架上拿起自己的琴，听见外面的球场上传来海浪声般的欢呼和狂叫，通过麦克风喊出的大声的“Marilyn Manson——！！！”回响在整个环形球场里，引发了人群的又一波火热的回应，像一颗泡腾片扔进水里迅速喧嚣着沸腾。声音从背后的入口处向他扑来，他的胃突然像被一只手攥紧了。  
  
Tim走到琴架旁准备拿贝斯时，看到的就是John弓着背，撑着箱子深深低着头的样子。  
  
“怎么了？”他走上前拍拍他的背，搭着他的肩膀把人转过来。  
  
John像个虾米一样弯着腰，紧蹙着眉，抬起头看向他。  
  
“我....我感觉有点紧张。”  
  
“什么？”Tim怀疑自己的耳朵。从入行到现在演出没有上万也有成千次了，John刚刚说了什么，紧张？  
  
这不可能。他想这么回答，但看到John攥着自己肚子上的衣服，似乎是真的因为紧张而腹痛起来，又把冲到喉咙口的话咽了回去。马上要开场了，这时候不能出岔子。他弯下身子，凑近John低垂的头。  
  
“Jonny。”他靠近John的耳朵，悄悄地说着什么。声音很小几乎要被外面的嘈杂声给淹没，呵出的热气搔着耳朵，John忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
  
“我得告诉你...”  
  
一切准备就绪，工作人员纷纷退到后台来，成员陆续上场，外面的尖叫声似乎更大了。  
  
“吉他和贝斯呢？”有人从台上下来，声音充满了焦急。  
  
经纪人眼睛扫了一圈，立刻发现了角落里的两个人。  
  
“嘿！John、Tim该上场了！”  
  
“...就是这样。”Tim拍着John的背慢慢直起身子来。John用手背擦掉眼角的眼泪，“真的？”  
  
“百分之一百真实。”  
  
“哇哦。”他又忍不住想笑了。  
  
“别告诉任何人，”Tim控制着上扬的嘴角，手放在他的背后轻推着，“该走了。”  
  
笑过之后紧张感消散了，痉挛的胃似乎平静下来，John直起背，重新整好背带，平复心情，准备上台。  
  
他们并肩走向舞台，到了分岔口，Tim转向另外一边。  
  
“等等。”John叫住了他。  
  
Tim回过头。  
  
John看看四周没有人注意，走到Tim面前，“最后一件事，”他拉住他的手臂。  
  
“给我一个吻。”John咧着嘴，像个找父母要糖的小孩。  
  
Tim挑挑眉，“好吧，如你所愿。”  
  
说完蜻蜓点水般快速地亲了他一下。  
  
John咯咯地笑了起来，心满意足地转过身走向上台的入口。Tim笑着摇了摇头，走向另一边。  
  
踏上台阶，猛烈的日光就在眼前，迈上舞台的那一刻，整个世界都明亮了。


	12. Dangerous Tour 04

结束了第一站里斯本的表演，他们马不停蹄地提着行李，坐上巡演飞机奔赴了西班牙马德里、英国德比、苏格兰格拉斯哥。所到之处无不是场场爆满。欧洲各地的曼森粉丝在演唱会上声嘶力竭地呼喊，摇摆着他们的双手。  
  
打扮得犹如黑夜一般的苍白的年轻人们在夜幕降临后，排着队轮番接受佩戴着配枪的警察的检查，涌进会场。当地媒体举着摄像机对着他们一阵拍摄，他们对着屏幕张牙舞爪地伸出舌头，举起中指。  
  
会场外面挤得水泄不通。有人举着手制的横幅或是板子抗议，上面用血红的字写着“曼森=魔鬼”。在穿着朴素，戴着眼镜的抗议人群旁边，人群围绕着中央进行奇特表演的人，发出笑声。  
  
后台时常有不经允许溜进来的粉丝或是小报记者，在成员的注视下，他们被保安踢着屁股赶出去。  
  
闪光灯沿着他们演出的轨迹一路闪烁。曼森沉着的脸一出现在当晚的本地新闻里，就会被沙发上穿着睡衣的中年家长狠狠地按下换台键。  
  
飞机像出租车一样，在云层中穿越国界和城市边际，降落在漆黑一片或是阳光明媚的停机坪上。将他们五个人送到新的地方迎接狂热的人群和竞相追逐的镜头。  
  
等到在伦敦的演出结束，他们准备前往下一站意大利米兰，然而演出却不得不叫停。这倒不是因为意大利议院里西装革履站起来口水横飞地叫喊着“玛丽莲曼森是个狂热的撒旦分子！”的家伙们。  
  
John转头看向躺在床上，旁边挂着盐水袋，鼻子上盖着氧气罩的曼森。他脸色苍白，没有化妆的脸像个赤身裸体的人，疲惫和虚弱宛如身体上的皱纹和伤疤，在睡梦中毫无保留地暴露出来。  
  
成员都围绕在他身边，还有经纪人、助理和他的随身医护。  
  
Ginger抱着双手站在曼森的床头，眉头纠在一起，他咬了咬干得起皮的嘴唇，问道，“他还要这样多久？”  
  
站在一旁观察状况的医生看了看曼森的脸，和他微微起伏，时不时剧烈波动，里面传出宛若风箱一般轰鸣的胸膛。沉吟了一下，说道，“可能还要一天左右，他现在的状况不太好。上一场的演出过度消耗了自己，气管炎严重恶化了。”  
  
Pogo坐在单人沙发上，臂肘搁在扶手上，撑着脸静静地看着窗外伦敦阴沉的天空。  
  
Tim站在角落的窗帘旁，时不时低着头在那一块地方打着转走来走去。  
  
酒店房间里再次陷入一片安静。只有偶尔曼森发出的剧烈喘息声像突然响起的警报打破凝固而阴郁的气氛。  
  
他横躺在白色被子里的身体过分安静以至于令人不安。坐在床尾的John伸出手探向他，在他放脚位置的被子表面轻柔地抚摸了一下。  
  
“大家都先离开这儿，让他好好休息。”经纪人叹了口气。  
  
助理打开房门，所有人缓慢地一个接一个走出去，Ginger走时目光还一直停留在曼森身上，直到了门边上，才收回目光。  
  
走出明亮的酒店大厅，通过旋转门，外面一下变黑了。空气里弥漫着雨水的凝滞的味道，靴子踩在地面上发出滑腻的吱嘎声。走出藏在街道深处的酒店大门，Tim和John并肩走到灯火通明的大路上。来来往往的行人，隐藏在阴影里的楼栋，亮着灯的成排商店，蓝色的灯光笼罩着避雨走廊。  
  
Tim插着兜，凝视着前方的道路。John跟在他身边，微微低着头，像在思考着什么。他们顺着道路一直走，走过一条又一条街道，彼此都没有讲话。在下过雨的伦敦街头，像是漫无目的地游荡着。既没有走进任何一家商店，也没有停下来查看一下路牌。十字路口前，红绿灯的光在恍惚中闪动着，人流如织，他们跟着人群穿过马路。  
  
不知走了多久，抬头一望眼前是宽阔的大桥。走在桥上，桥下是缓缓流动的泰晤士河。黑夜里的大本钟亮着金色的光，伦敦眼是蓝色的。从河面上吹来的风掠过Tim的耳畔，像一声呼唤。  
  
走到河对岸，人变得稀少了。Tim停下脚步。John看到他停下，也停了下来。两人之间隔着两步的距离，John顺着他的目光看去，河边的伦敦眼静默而优雅，像一个巨大的光环，缓慢地旋转着。只看见上面的灯光闪烁着，一个个小车厢顺时针被送上高空，像一个个梦幻的摇篮，载着里面的人攀登、攀登，最终达到辉煌的顶点。  
  
当然，顶点过后就是下落。John不自觉地这么想到。  
  
夜晚的河边十分凉爽。行道树的枝叶被吹得沙沙作响，昏黄的路灯将他们的影子投在粗粝的地面上。两个影子被照射地投向同一个方向，却像两条平行线，不知怎么地失去了交点。  
  
“去坐伦敦眼吗？”Tim突然问。  
  
John恍了一下神，“什么？”  
  
“现在还开着。”Tim望着那架高大的摩天轮。  
  
John沉默了一下。  
  
“走吧。”他听见自己说。


	13. Dangerous Tour 05

随着距离越来越近，高耸的伦敦眼在黑夜中的影子也越来越近在眼前了。走到摩天轮的脚下，John停下脚步，抬头仰望起来。  
  
在如此靠近的情况下，他才意识到这座观览车有多高。白色的支承架展开两只脚，呈A字形牢牢地定在地上，像一只巨大的白象的两条腿。整个轮环高入天际，在漆黑的天幕中熠熠生辉，把头仰到最高也难以看到它的全貌。从中心轴辐射出无数根银色的拉索，交错纵横，牢牢牵扯住最外围的轮辋。在圆环的外部，吊着一个一个的座舱，里面漆黑一片，从外部无法窥看到。不知从那里面看到的景色又是如何。  
  
John站在原地仰望着天际。Tim已经到售票处买好了票，出来发现他还站在那儿没动。  
  
“John，走了。”他叫道。  
  
John收回目光，看到Tim走到了通往平台的桥上，也抬脚跟了上去。  
  
他们拿着票，顺着用钢和玻璃搭成，架在水上的长桥走到坐观览车的平台上，前面有一些人，正排着队进入一个座舱。快到他们俩时，工作人员拦下了他们，示意满员了。整条队伍只剩下他们和前面的一对情侣，是两个二十多岁的小年轻。高个子的男生穿着宽松T恤短裤高帮运动鞋，搂着娇小可人的金发女生的肩膀，两个人对视着，目光里满是浓情蜜意。  
  
John忍不住转头看看身边的Tim，他显然也意识到了目前的状况。Tim瞟了一眼前面搂在一起的两个人，突然扯了一下John的手臂，把他拉到自己身边。John猝不及防，一下撞在他身上，Tim顺势揽住他的肩膀。  
  
前面的情侣感觉到身后的动静，转过脸看向他们。看到Tim揽着John，那个高个子男生有点惊诧地看向Tim的脸，Tim微微抬起下巴回看他，表情拽拽的，一副毫无畏惧的样子，抱着John肩膀的手甚至还加紧了几分力气。男生立刻收回目光转回去了。他的女友还没反应过来，眼光停留在John的金头发和身上，被她的男朋友扯着袖子转了过去。  
  
John不知所措地看着他们的背影，又侧过头看Tim。刚好能看到他优美如山峰一般的鼻梁，和冰蓝色仿佛还有极光在闪烁的眼瞳。手掌的温度透过肩头薄薄的衬衫传过来，带有渗透性的占有欲。  
  
John的心里顿时流过一股甜蜜的暖流。  
  
这时，那对情侣往前走，下一辆观览车到了，他们也跟上去。座舱缓缓旋转到平台前，他们站在边缘，透明的玻璃门打开，跟着那对情侣步入其中。  
  
整个座舱像一只茧，纵深很长，里面空间宽敞，最多能坐下25个人。左右和头顶都是玻璃，能清晰地看到外面的景色。他们和那对情侣不约而同地走向了靠近最外面的那扇玻璃，但看到彼此都想站到那个位置上，又犹豫起来。最后是年轻的男生先让了一步，牵着自己的女朋友走到了另外一边。Tim和John对视一眼，走到了那扇玻璃边。  
  
身后的玻璃门合上，座舱载着他们缓缓升空。灯光暗了下来，能听到头顶机械运作的轻微的响声。John抓着窗边的金属扶手，看到下面的游船码头渐渐离自己越来越远，一栋一栋的建筑物开始缩小，变成平面上星罗棋布的积木块，城市像一张暗色调的画卷铺开在自己的眼前。  
  
黑夜中的泰晤士河像一条黑色的绸缎，贯穿整个伦敦，绵延到视野的尽头。行进中的船舶开了船头灯，散发着荧火，蜿蜒行驶在其上。北岸的国会大楼金碧辉煌，大本钟庄严屹立，顶端亮着一圈绿色的灯光。  
  
“太美了。”John忍不住说。  
  
“要看伦敦就要坐伦敦眼。就跟从比弗利山上眺望好莱坞一样。”Tim站在他身边，手支在栏杆上，俯身靠近玻璃向外观赏着。  
  
他们越升越高，底下的景物逐渐无法被辨认。具体的形状被模糊，只剩下连成一片的灯光，绚烂非常。所有的灯火汇聚在一起，从一百米以上的高空上俯视下去，宛若银河。川行的车流成为飞逝的流星，热闹的中心区成为彩色的霓虹，住宅区的灯光成为散落在外围的银屑。  
  
他们离天空越来越近，夜航飞机划过夜空留下一道银痕，月亮像一枚珍珠挂在夜幕中。座舱里被一层幽暗的蓝色笼罩着，每个人都宛若置身于漂浮于宇宙中的太空舱中，他们都像孤独的宇航员，脸庞湮没在昏暗的光线里，晦暗难测。  
  
“我们以后还能像这样看很多风景。”Tim突然在一片安静中开口。  
  
“巡演到哪里，我们就到哪里。”John嘴角翘起看着窗外。  
  
“欧洲巡演最后一站在斯德哥尔摩，开车只要四个小时就回舍夫德了。”Tim说。  
  
“不知道舍夫德是不是真像你描述的那样无聊。”  
  
“回去带你坐船钓鱼。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“下一张专辑做完，休假的时候再去你家。”Tim补充道。  
  
“好。”John嘴边的笑意加深了。  
  
头顶传来吱嘎吱嘎的声音，上升的速度变慢了，座舱慢慢爬升到最高点。  
  
“到了。”他听见身后那对情侣中的女生这么对男朋友说道。  
  
摩天轮外的灯变成一道光带从玻璃的顶部缓缓移动到下方，投射到地面上，穿过他们的脚背。一双脚转了过来，另一双脚迈入其中。  
  
对面的那对情侣，背朝着他们的高个子男生搂住了娇小的女生，宽阔的背完全把她挡在了自己身前。女生努力地踮起双脚，一张小脸从他的肩膀上露出来。男生的手温柔地抚上她的侧脸，低下头。  
  
John看到Tim冰蓝色的眼睛不断接近，最终缓缓合上，也缓慢地闭上双眼。  
  
Tim微微侧着头，开启嘴唇。温热的舌像一条蛇钻了进去，和John的彼此纠缠在一起。John的背抵住了玻璃，Tim的手臂撑在他的头旁边，他仰起头温顺地接受着来自Tim的亲吻，像一只小鹿用鼻尖嗅着绿叶。Tim干燥的嘴唇在他的上摩擦带起一点微痒。他感到自己的两瓣嘴唇被湿漉漉的舌头舔过，像口渴的人品尝一根冰棒，画着S形，在薄薄的两片上反复滑动，是一种极致的享受。他故意咬着牙关，只让Tim在外面徘徊。  
  
Tim发出一声轻笑，吐息喷在他的脸上，舌尖开始在他洁白的齿关上叩动起来。一下一下点着，嘴角还带着戏弄的笑意。John张开了牙关，他立刻深入其中。舌头交互戏耍着，时不时暗示性地探向深处的喉咙。漆黑一片中，暧昧的唇齿发出的亲吻声显得格外清晰。突然John敏锐地感觉到一道视线停留在他们身上。他睁开眼，发现那对年轻情侣中的女孩正透过男友的肩膀窥看着他们。她的男朋友显然没发现女朋友正在走神，还动情地亲吻着她。  
  
John微眯着眼，和她对视了一下，掀起嘴角给了她一个微笑。随后捧起Tim的脸，深深地回吻了他。  
  
座舱在下坠，他们闭着眼睛，任凭失重感将他们拖入更深的漩涡里。抵达顶点之后的下落是不可避免的规律，但至少，距离旅程结束还有15分钟，这就足够了。


	14. Dangerous Tour 06

Tim早上在酒店的床上睁开眼时，阳光透过拉开一条缝的窗帘照在他伸长的手边。而身边那个本该有人的位置此时正空空荡荡的。身体很疲惫，他还很困，但发觉John不在的那一刻，他的脑袋立刻清醒了过来。  
  
他推开身上的被子，坐起来，看着旁边陷下去的枕头和床单中间的一小块。转头望向洗手间的方向。没有声音，也没有灯光，房间里除了他自己的呼吸没有第二个人的气息。  
  
Tim从床上下来，赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，往门口走去。路过书桌前，椅子上John昨晚换下来搭在这里的暗绿色衬衫不见了。他缓缓走到门口，放在门边衣柜旁的鞋子也只剩了一双。门上的锁被人打开了，金色的链条垂向地面。他皱着眉头按下把手，打开门向走廊的两头张望。外面静悄悄的，没有人。正当他打算关上门时，突然左前方的一扇门发出了响声，他又停下动作。  
  
一个穿着浅色POLO衫的男人哼着小曲儿推开门走出来，一眼就看到远处还穿着睡袍赤脚站在门口，握着门把手看着自己的Tim。双方面面相觑，场面一时有些尴尬，Tim回过神来快速退回房间关上了门。  
  
他在玄关处站着，心头疑虑重重。这很不寻常，因为John不是个喜欢早起的人。每天早上总是Tim先起床，做锻炼，洗漱完毕，看看时间差不多了才掀开被子，把埋在里面的John给叫起来。  
  
John睡觉很安稳，一般面朝着床外，一动不动地到天亮，休息日如果不叫他，能一直睡到中午。从背后看他熟睡的背影，像一座隆起的小山包。头发散在白色枕头上，呼吸平稳，微微起伏着。Tim习惯仰面躺着睡，占据床的中间，不喜欢缩手缩脚的。有时候会挤占身边人的空间，或者手脚打到对方的身上。关灯以后，John往往就裹着被子的一角缩到床的另一边去了。Tim不知道自己睡着后的恶行，望着漆黑的天花板，心里就有点不爽快。明明是情侣，两个人睡觉却离得那么远。  
  
TimSkold是个有很强领地意识的人，对自己的东西富有占有欲。John是他的男朋友，虽然他不认为另一半必须依附自己，但John总是一副软软糯糯，逆来顺受的样子，加上两个人在床第间的上下关系，他在心里就自然而然地将自己领主的地位给树立起来了。  
  
没想到John表面看着很软弱，内心里却十分独立自主。睡觉这件事只是冰山一角，在两人相处很多时候John都无意间展现出沉浸在他自己构建的小空间里的一面，仿佛不需要Tim他也能过得很好，这种隔离感让Tim产生了落差。  
  
发现思绪渐渐飘远，他赶紧切断无谓的联想。打开衣柜，把挂着的上衣拿出来。从口袋里摸出手机，将衣服顺手搭在手臂上。他按下快捷拨号键第一位，拨通John的电话。然后将手机放在耳边，抿了抿嘴等着接通。但忙音持续着，几十秒后传来转入留言信箱的提示。这下Tim开始焦急烦躁起来。  
  
他把手机面朝下摁在实木桌面上，匆匆走进浴室。  
  
曼森一行人正坐在酒店的餐厅里吃早餐。一张长桌靠着落地窗，明亮的阳光洒在桌面上，花瓶里的鲜花娇嫩欲滴。曼森悠然地叉起切开的培根送进嘴里，刀叉碰撞发出细微的响声，像在配合餐厅里回荡着的钢琴曲，不尖锐甚至还有些悦耳。  
  
对面的椅子被人倏忽拉开了，来人带着些匆忙坐下来，顿时打破了餐桌上宁静的气氛。  
  
Tim注意到大家向他投来的目光，微微点了下头表示抱歉。  
  
“早安。”  
  
在桌上坐着的人里环视了一圈，没有看到预期中的身影，他假装无意地开口问道，“你们有谁看到John5了吗。”  
  
曼森端起咖啡杯，听到Tim的话顿了一下。他从杯子的后面轻轻瞟了Tim一眼，“没有，他没下来吃早餐。”随后慢条斯理地喝了一口咖啡。  
  
“有点事找他，但打了电话他没接。”Tim一边说，一边甩开餐盘上叠得整整齐齐的三角餐巾。  
  
坐在他身边的Pogo开口道：  
  
“可能他出去有事，等一会应该就会回电话了。”  
  
“嗯。”一大早能有什么事就不见人影了。他很想反问，但想起两个人目前的关系还没公开，就极力忍住只是淡淡地点了点头。望着空荡荡的盘子，Tim无端生出一股无力感。他抬头张望自助饮料和早餐区，端起自己的盘子离开座位。  
  
他走开后，桌子上继续保持着安静，一股秘而不宣的气氛弥漫着。曼森终于放下了一直拿在手里的咖啡杯，Pogo早就用完了早餐一直百无聊赖地看着旁边的桌子，他们俩不约而同地交换了一个眼神。  
  
旁边的Ginger受不了这种故作神秘的氛围，他把汤匙往碗里一丢，靠在椅背上，长吐一口气说道，“就不能直接告诉他吗，反正迟早也会知道的。”  
  
“还是让John自己说吧。”Pogo提出了建议。  
  
“我甚至不赞同让他知道，至少等到巡演之后。我可不想因为成员吵架影响了演出。”一个星期前因为气管炎发作倒下已经耽误过一次行程。经过治疗，现在状态不错的曼森不希望再有节外生枝的事情干扰巡演。  
  
Ginger无语地抱起了双臂，不明白事情怎么会变成这样。几乎是一直跟自己形影不离的John突然跟新来的成员兼制作人TimSkold搞到了一起，而John甚至没有告诉他。在伦敦被迫停留的那天晚上，他躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，于是爬起来想出门透透气。推开房门，竟然看见John单薄的身影出现在走廊上。  
  
他下意识地把门合拢到只剩一线，尽量不发出声音，向对面看去。John站在门口轻轻敲了敲，门谨慎地打开一条缝。TimSkold看到是他，立刻把门推开，侧身让他进去。John从他身边经过，Tim无比自然地揽住他的肩膀，两个人气氛暧昧地进了房间。  
  
Ginger愣住了，他一时怀疑起自己的眼睛。他悄无声息地合上房门，站在门口呆了几秒。他掏出手机看了一眼时间，12:30。  
  
一朵大大的疑云笼罩在他头上。  
  
“所以你们早就知道了，为什么没人告诉我？”Ginger气愤地问餐桌上的另外两个人。  
  
“我以为有眼睛的人都看出来了。”曼森说。  
  
“一个月前我们去喝酒的时候Tim跟我说了。”Pogo说。  
  
“好好好，所以我是最后一个知道的对吗？”Ginger叹了口气，“除了我们几个，还有人发现了吗，经纪人呢？”  
  
“似乎没有。”  
  
“我不敢相信John竟然会和TimSkold搭上了。那个瑞典人甚至没有胸部！”他不可置信地说道，“随便吧，我看他们也长久不了。至少从现在看来。”  
  
“我们得保持沉默。”Pogo说。  
  
“别让TimSkold发现了John5的小秘密。”曼森嘴角勾起一抹幸灾乐祸的笑容。


	15. Dangerous Tour 07

Tim端着早餐回到餐桌上，拉开凳子坐下，往炒蛋上洒了点黑胡椒，一边吃一边从兜里掏出手机开始噼里啪啦地发短信。曼森、Ginger和Pogo抑制着自己的好奇心，有意不去看他，貌似淡定地坐在位置上。

Tim按下发送键，把手机放在餐盘边，接着吃饭。过了一会儿，看到手机还没动静，他又忍不住放下刀叉，一把抓起手机。他打开收件箱里点来点去，虽然里面根本就没有新消息。

他暗暗气闷，忍不住撇了撇嘴。一旁的另外三个人一边将他的反应收尽眼底，一边眼观鼻鼻观心，假装毫不知情。

Tim一声不吭地把盘子里的炒蛋和培根香肠全部扫光，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。

“我有点事先走了。”说完，推开凳子起身打算离开。

“我也要出门了。”Pogo也随之慢慢站起身。

“你们都走了，那我还留在这里干嘛？陪Brian喝咖啡吗？”Ginger看着他们纷纷起身，直起了靠着椅背的上半身。

见他们都站起来，一副没什么要紧事就准备开溜的模样，曼森不合时宜地打断道，“所有人都可以走，Skold你得留下。”

“什么？”Tim转过头。

“你难道忘了今天我们要去见Gottfried Helnwein吗？”他提醒道。

Tim沉默了，他本来打算出门找人，却突然发现自己差点忘记了重要的行程安排。他立在原地不知道该如何对曼森解释自己的失误。显然早上的事情占据了他全部的思绪以至于他现在除了立刻和John取得联络之外根本无暇思考其他。

曼森津津有味地品味了一会儿难得一见的TimSkold的窘态，半晌才开口解围道，“10点钟，在酒店门口，下次别忘了。”说着起身回房间去了。

现在是9点20，距离10点没多少时间了。出门找人显然是不现实的，Tim只能选择继续给John打电话或者等他回消息。

而根本不知道有一个人因为找不到他已经坐立不安的John5正在距离酒店五百米的一家咖啡厅里，和《RockSteam》杂志的记者聊天。

墙上的挂钟指向早上8点。服务生为他们端上两杯咖啡和馅饼。

“抱歉这么早约你采访，John。”坐在他对面的男人这么说道。

“没关系。”John以一个友善的微笑回应他。

“听说你们明天就要离开米兰了，而我今天又不幸还有另外一个采访要去。”对方显得很抱歉，“希望早起没有让你太痛苦。”

“我不会因为早起工作而痛苦，只会因为失眠到天亮而痛苦。”John开玩笑道。

对方显然因为他的玩笑而表情放松下来。“那我们开始吧，考虑到饿着肚子做采访实在不是件令人享受的事情，不如我们边吃边聊。”

“那正是我的胃想说的。”John笑道。

“所以…你以难得积极的姿态参与到了这张新专辑里。”

桌面上的两个空荡荡的餐盘被推到了一边，男人将笔尖在笔记本上点了点，抬头看向John。

John点了点头，“在此之前主要是Twiggy负责作曲，他是创作的核心，我其实没有参与太多。”

采访人提笔在漆皮记事本的方格纸上刷刷地记录了一段。

“现在，TimSkold作为新的成员加入了队伍，你是否会因为他顶替了Twiggy而感到难以适应呢？”看了看前面的记录，他沉思了一下，继续发问道。

“嗯…”John喝了一口咖啡，“Twiggy是长年以来的好朋友，我们就像家人一样，彼此都已经适应了这种固定的模式。Tim的加入则更多的带来了新的改变，我觉得这是完全两种不同的体验。”

“TimSkold是个怎样的制作人，关于他的风格，你能谈谈吗？”

对这个问题，John露出了认真思考的表情。他考虑了片刻，才开口道：

“他很专业，知道专辑制作环节里的所有事情。我认为他和曼森的相性很好，他们一起参与了电影配乐的制作。在TGAOG的创作过程中，他们经常长时间呆在混音室里，Tim总是能把握住曼森想要的乐曲的感觉。他们的工作风格是比较相似的，一种灵感迸发型的随性风格。”

“或许我们可以称呼他们为…热情的工作狂？”

“可以这么说。”John笑了笑。

“你提到曼森和新制作人似乎很合拍。作为主创人员之一，你们之间的相性好吗？”

John顿了一下，脑袋里好像突然想起了什么，脸不自觉微红起来，“不算太差。”

采访人对这个模糊的答案露出了若有所思的笑容，然后在本子上写了什么。

采访一直进行到10点钟，对方低头快速浏览了一遍笔记上密密麻麻的内容，“well，基于TGAOG已经在排行榜上拿下了众多优秀的成绩，我非常期待看到这张专辑正式发售的那一天。感谢你今天宝贵的时间，John。”采访人微笑着站起身来。

“谢谢。”John站起来和他握手。

晚上10点，酒店。

Tim刷卡走进房间，发现灯亮着，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

他把手机搁在桌面上，走过去敲了敲门。

“怎么了？”里面传来John模糊的询问声音。

“你今天去哪了？”Tim问道。

“抱歉，我听不见。”John站在淋浴头下冲着头上的泡沫，水汽让视野变得不清晰，隔着一道门加上水声让他没法听清对方在讲什么。

身后的门被打开了，他眯着眼睛转身看向门口。

Tim靠着白色的门框看着他。

“你今天去哪了？”

John看清是Tim又转头慢慢搓洗起身体，“我去RockSteam的采访了。”

“为什么没告诉我，我给你打了好多电话。”

“也不是什么重要的事。我不想早上吵醒你。”John的声音听起来很平和。

“你前一天有很多时间，但你选择不说。”Tim不接受他的说辞。

“对不起，我下次会告诉你的。”John冲洗完套上浴袍，从Tim身边经过时在他脸颊上柔柔地亲了一下。

Tim站在原地没动，但垂下了目光。

熄灯后，Tim带着洗澡过后洁净放松的感觉躺进被子里。

一片黑暗中，他能感觉到早早就寝的John并没有睡着。此时他正裹着单独的被子缩在床的一角，离他远远的，仿佛不希望受到任何打扰。

Tim感受到一种被疏远的失落，然而他不清楚原因，只能徒劳地自我反思着。像一个莫名其妙被大人责备的孩子，委屈又不知所措。

他开始思考自己这段时间以来做过的事情，是否在不经意间触碰到了John的雷点，还是遗忘了什么重要的事情，我说话的态度表情让他不舒服了吗？他反复倒带着两人相处时的场景，然而一切都很正常。巡演期间很累，工作之外他们也没有太多的时间交流，往往一回到酒店就倒头睡觉。难道是这个原因？John觉得自己被冷落了吗？

Tim试图抓住一点头绪。这个时候，他突然发现John在微微颤抖。像一只小动物一样，躲在被子里面。虽然动作很小，但还是透过床垫传了过来。他犹豫了一下，伸出手去，试图碰触John的肩头。

“嘿，Johnny…”

“别碰我！”John突然像触电一样反射性地打开了他的手，声音因为被子的阻隔听起来有些压抑。

在一片寂静中刚刚那清脆的声音尤为响亮，如同一记耳光打在脸上。

Tim一脸复杂地看着John僵硬的背影，缓缓收回手。随后他转过身，将被子往自己身上用力裹了裹。


	16. Dangerous Tour 08

“你们两个…是不是吵了一架？”Pogo往后排瞟了一眼，又看看坐在自己身边闭目养神的Tim。  
  
“我不知道你在说谁。”Tim阖着眼睛，十指交错放在腹部。  
  
此时他们正坐在飞往法国的巡演飞机上。除了飞行员以外，就只有他们五个人和经纪人。  
  
“我指的是你和John。”Pogo明知道他在装傻，却不能戳穿，只好陪着他演戏。  
  
“没有。为什么这样说？”Tim的语气里没有丝毫惊讶和反问，却更像是默认了Pogo说的话。  
  
Pogo斜睨着他。事情还不够明显吗？从大厅集合开始，Tim和John就一个站在最左边，一个站在最右边。中间隔着一大群人，恨不得距离个海角天涯。等保姆车来了，上车以后也是一个坐在最前排，一个坐在最后排。车上就这么几个人，他们各自跟所有人聊天，唯独不跟对方讲话。本来聊的热火朝天的Tim，一听到John开口，立刻就闭上了嘴。同样，Tim开了个玩笑，全车只有John一个人不笑。  
  
一来二往，再怎么没眼力见，大家也都看出了两个人之间不寻常的气氛。一时间，车内的温度被迫降低了两度。在漫长的沉默当中，Pogo看向驾驶座上的司机，指望着他快点开到机场，结束现在的状况，却不经意间在反光镜里和Tim对上了视线。他愣了一下，但随即发现Tim没有反应，他的眼神是放空的。他反应过来Tim是在通过镜子看后排座里的某个人。  
  
Pogo的视线移动到后排座，Ginger端正地坐着，一脸百无聊赖。他身边靠窗的位置上John正看着窗外，脸色有点苍白，那总是挂着的可爱笑容消失了。巡演期间他瘦了很多，不宽阔的肩膀让身上的衣服像是罩在一根空荡荡的衣架上。而他周围愉悦的氛围也消散地无影无踪。  
  
Pogo知道这些日子他身上发生了什么，内心感到无比的同情。  
  
“别责怪他太多。”Pogo忍不住多说了一句。  
  
靠在飞机座椅上的Tim睁开眼睛。  
  
他转过头，盯着Pogo，眼神像能看透他。  
  
“你知道点什么？”  
  
Pogo避开了他的眼神。  
  
“所以，他到底怎么了？”没听到Pogo的回答，Tim将手肘撑在两个座位间的扶手上，上半身倾斜过来。  
  
Pogo没说话。  
  
“杰克丹尼，到了巴黎，请你喝到爽。”  
  
Pogo忍不住笑起来，扶住了自己的额头。  
  
Tim靠回自己的座位上，无奈地说，“我完全不知道自己到底做错了什么。”  
  
今天早上，当发现身边的位置空着时，他脑袋里的神经顿时敏感地跳动了一下。他翻了个身，发现浴室的门紧锁着，里面隐隐传来水流声，心才放了下来。他仰面躺着，手枕在脑后，没有起床也没有继续睡觉，只是看着头顶的日光灯。大约过了十五分钟，发现John还没有从浴室出来。  
  
“咚咚咚，咚咚咚。”Tim走到浴室门前，敲起门来。  
  
没有回应。  
  
Tim又敲了三下。在他持续不断地敲门声中，门终于打开了。John的脸出现在门背后，他迅速撇了一眼敲门的人，想侧身出去。  
  
“你没事吧。”Tim问。  
  
“嗯。”John看上去没什么异样，脸上还挂着没擦干的水珠，应该是刚刚洗完脸。但Tim注意到他的头发也是湿漉漉的，擦肩而过时带起一阵寒冷的空气。  
  
Tim走进浴室，关上门。淋浴间的地板上有水，但空气中没有蒸腾的水汽。排气扇呼哧呼哧地响着，似乎有什么异样。  
  
Tim记得昨天晚上John分明是洗过澡才睡觉的。早上又洗一次？带着疑问，他刷完牙洗完脸，走出浴室后发现John已经离开房间了。  
  
“好了，现在告诉我。”Tim用手指敲着扶手。  
  
Pogo望天，叹了口气。“好吧，你没有注意到他最近有点反常吗？”他的声音放的很低，尽量不让内容被后排的人听到。  
  
“反常？”Tim挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“比如…发抖，焦虑，还有…”他让这个词在嘴里滚动几圈，才谨慎地吐出来，“欲求不满？”  
  
Tim看着Pogo的眼神变得危险，“你是在暗示我不行吗？”  
  
“老天爷…”Pogo克制住想要翻白眼的冲动，“我对你们之间的这种事完全不感兴趣。好吧，好吧，让我告诉你。John5病了。我的意思不是他得了普通的病，而是…”他顿了顿，“他是个性瘾患者。”他快刀斩乱麻般地将这句话迅速说出来，如同扔出一件麻烦的包裹。  
  
“我说出来了。”随后，他自暴自弃地在空中摊开两只手，让它们无力地落下。  
  
那两个重点词从Tim的耳边倏忽溜了过去，他甚至没有来得及反应它们所代表的意思。就像已经生疏了的瑞典语，词语产生的回响还留在他的脑子里，但却成了无法解读的密码。  
  
“性瘾？”他无意识地重复了一遍，咀嚼着它的深意。他沉思的脸不知怎么地让Pogo想起了在欧洲看过的大理石雕像。  
  
“是我想的那个意思吗？”他问Pogo。  
  
“我不知道，但..没错。”Pogo回答。  
  
“他不能突然变成什么性瘾患者，所以，你们之前就知道他是。”短暂的思考后Tim快速得出了结论，并看了看前排坐着的曼森和经纪人。“他现在处于…发病期？”  
  
“呃…严格来说，性瘾患者并没有所谓的发病期。他们只是持续地表现出对性的强烈需要…”Pogo耸耸肩，“而当他们的需要太久没能得到满足时，就会产生戒断反应。”  
  
听着Pogo的话，Tim的脑袋里电光石火般闪过一些片段。演出完，他疲惫地阖上眼准备进入梦乡时，黑暗中被子里传来了窸窸窣窣的响动。胸口突然变闷，似乎有什么东西爬到了他身上，于是他掀起胸口的被子。  
  
借着窗外透进来的微弱光线，Tim看到John趴在他的胸口，光裸着肩膀。他的手指抓着Tim腰间的丝绸系带，浴袍已经被他半解开了。John抬起头，用湿润的棕色眼睛，自下而上地望着他。  
  
他的上下唇微动了几下，声音细的像丝线，Tim几乎听不见。  
  
“我想要你。”  
  
John露出了邀请的表情。  
  
Tim的心停跳了两拍，身体也不由自主地血脉勃张起来，恨不得立刻扑倒眼前点火的人。然而他动了动，手脚都像铁块一般沉重。疲惫的身体叫嚣着休息，即使他的大脑再亢奋，也不容许更多的剧烈活动了。  
  
对眼前的状况，Tim哭笑不得。  
  
最后两个人安安分分地睡到天亮。之后John也主动过两次，均无疾而终后，就再也没有发出过邀请了。  
  
巡演开始以来，他们确实已经很久没做过了。如果Pogo说的是真的，Tim无法想象John是怎么撑过来的。  
  
“这就都解释清楚了。”Tim此时心情复杂，这个理由是他怎么也不可能想到的。可虽然令人惊讶，他意外地快速接受了。接下来，他得跟John好好谈谈。  
  



	17. Dangerous Tour 09

Tim从椅子上站起来，走到后排，Ginger和John的位置上。  
  
“Ginger，我们交换下位置。”Tim手搭在Ginger坐着的过道位置的椅背上，悄悄给他递了个眼色。  
  
Ginger抬起头睁着他的大眼睛看向Tim，不是很想动。但在Tim持续的眼神示意下，他撇了撇嘴，还是从位置上站了起来。  
  
Tim顺势坐下。感觉到身边的动静，一直戴着耳机沉沉睡着的John从梦中醒来。转头一看，身边的人不知道什么时候被替换了。他坐起上半身，迷惑地张望四周。  
  
Tim摘下他一边的耳机，“我知道你最近怎么回事了。”他脸上波澜不惊，不像是刚刚知道了可以说是重大新闻的样子。  
  
“你有性瘾。”他瞧着John，像在打量一个自己不认识的人。“为什么之前不告诉我？”  
  
John避开他的眼神，“我……我只是不知道该怎么说。难道走到你面前，一本正经地说：‘我是个性瘾者。不要害怕，我只是太喜欢做爱了而已。’吗？那太奇怪了…”他摇摇头。  
  
Tim观察了他几秒，试图从这张熟悉的脸，和这幅熟悉的身躯上找到和那个奇怪的词语之间的联系。  
  
尖削的下巴，薄得冷情冷意的嘴唇，细长精致的鼻梁，似乎都和肉欲沾不上边。眼睛…对，除了眼睛。Tim盯着John低垂的眼睛看，这双眼睛，让他显得既清纯无害，又淫荡不堪。  
  
横向紧凑，上下眼眶线条柔和，形状像甜杏仁。眉骨高挺，眼眶深陷，眉目集中，不笑时显得凌厉。然而，当他表情放松，微微抬起头时，半开半阖的眼睛就像遮住一半的少女的卧房窗户，让底下试图窥探的人心旌荡漾。  
  
每当自己大汗淋漓地抬头仰望身上时，John就是用这样的眼神看着他。仿佛在说，给我更多。  
  
Tim没发觉自己的眼神逐渐变得幽深。他不是没察觉到John的性欲强，巡演前他们几乎每天都会做。在早晨的被窝里，在浴室的镜子前，在午后的客厅沙发或者夜晚的落地窗前。Tim一直觉得这只是热恋期荷尔蒙作祟的原因。况且，看着John像只发情的猫咪一直索求自己令他心情愉悦。  
  
但现在，知道了这只是因为John对性本身有狂热的渴求后，Tim的心情突然变得不太好。无论对象是谁，能满足他的就行吗？还是说，自己只是一个方便的对象，能够随时满足他需求的人。过去的画面似乎都笼罩上了欺骗的阴影，Tim开始感到愤怒，与此同时一个念头电光一般从他的脑海中闪过。  
  
“你之前睡了多少女人？”他扔出了一个也许他并不想听但必须知道答案的问题。  
  
John语塞了。他睁大眼睛，一脸恍惚。  
  
“几十个？几百个？”Tim装作不在意地问道。  
  
“一天四个。不同的女人。”  
  
Tim转过头。  
  
坐在另一边的曼森探出身子恶劣地笑道。  
  
“伟大的男人，JohnLowery。”  
  
Tim瞪了他一眼。曼森露出夸张的鬼脸，假装害怕地转了回去。  
  
“我想听你说。”他对John说。  
  
“………”沉默了良久，John才开口。他盯着膝盖上的薄毯子，像要看出一个洞来，“那是之前的事了。那时我们还不认识。”  
  
看到John默认的态度，F开头的单词差点冲出了Tim的牙关。“一天四个？不同的？别告诉我还包括男人。”Tim偏着头紧紧盯着John，声音压得很低，语气令人不寒而栗。  
  
John快速地摇头，“没有！”生怕自己的量刑继续加重。他心里紧张，担心Tim下一秒就会在成员们都在场的飞机上大发雷霆。  
  
然而Tim没有说话，沉默了片刻，他快速站起身，走回自己原来的位置，此时那里坐着Ginger。  
  
“我们说完了。”他要换回座位。  
  
Ginger的白眼差点翻到了天上，“滚蛋，你们两个。”他的屁股还没坐热呢。  
  
Pogo推了推他的手臂，打着圆场。Ginger忍着一口气站起身，和Tim擦肩而过的时候狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
  
各归各位之后，机舱内重归平静。时不时能听到曼森翻过书页的声音。舷窗外的风景也突然变得格外美妙起来，只要不把注意力放在这令人窒息的环境里，什么都好。他开始理解曼森为什么要求他们保密了。Pogo望着朵朵白云，苦笑了一下。

  
结束了白天的演出后。晚上十点，巴黎市内的一家酒吧里。  
  
舞池里的聚光灯疯狂地旋转，底下的人在劲爆的舞曲中跳跃着。年轻的男男女女穿着清凉，跟着DJ的节奏尽情狂欢。气氛很嗨，让人忍不住下场加入他们。  
  
然而Tim此时并没有这种心情。  
  
他靠在吧台边一杯接一杯地喝酒，身后梳着小背头留着络腮胡的酒保一边擦拭着高脚杯一边窥看他的背影。酒保见过太多这样的人，在酒吧里把烈酒当水一样喝，他们身上的气息有的像是黑色的泥沼，充满了忧郁和痛苦，有的像是一座蓄势待发的火山，短暂的平静只是爆发的前兆。眼前的这个男人明显是后者。他很识趣地没向对方搭话，只是默默附在男人同行的伙伴耳边说了两句。  
  
Pogo放下手里的杯子，瞧了一眼Tim的臭脸。紫色的灯光照在他的鼻梁和眉骨上，看起来危险又迷人。  
  
今天的队内气氛一直很僵，主要是由于有两个人完全不讲话。幸好演出无事完成了，如果忽略掉中途John5在节奏上出的一点小差错以及他和曼森两个人差点在台上大打出手这件事的话。  
  
“够了。”他拿过Tim手里的酒杯，这已经是第三杯伏特加了，还没算上前面喝的其他酒。“你知道那是你们认识之前的事情了。你不该因为这个责怪John5，他也只是个普通男人罢了。”  
  
“他可不是什么普通男人。”Tim突然出声，“普通男人可做不到每天跟四个不同的女人上床。”虽然他强装不在意，但克制不住的怒气还是从他的声音里流露出来。一字一顿的，吓了Pogo一跳。  
  
他夺回Pogo手里的酒杯，冷哼一声闷掉剩下的伏特加。  
  
看Tim已经有点上头了，Pogo趁着人没反应过来，将他手里的空杯子还给酒保，“我们去包厢找布莱恩他们吧。这里也呆够了。”一边说一边拍着Tim的背，半强迫半诱导地让他一起回去。  
  
他们走到酒吧深处的单独包厢。推开门，里面气氛正嗨。一些年轻人在里面走来走去，都是些穿着暴露，年轻漂亮的女孩，笑声很大。里面放着音乐，光线晦暗不明。长沙发上靠坐着Ginger，他怀里依偎着的一个黑裙子的女孩，正试图把一杯酒喂到他嘴里。曼森翘着腿，独占着单人座，看着桌子上的两个人往对方身上抹巧克力酱，嘴角带着笑，时不时拍两下手为他们助兴。  
  
Pogo和Tim绕过几个女孩，走到桌子旁边。  
  
“我以为你们两个在外面跳集体华尔滋呢。”曼森没抬头地说。  
  
“没位置给我们了。”Pogo回答道。“哪儿来的这么多漂亮妞？”他从桌子上拿起一杯刚送进来的加冰威士忌，环顾四周。  
  
“我们进来之后，就不断地有人来敲门。她们说想来喝一杯，‘好啊。’我说。‘不过只有漂亮的能留下。’”曼森耸耸肩，好像把这么多人放进私人包厢来的不是他。  
  
“另外，负责放人的是Ginger。如果你在沙发上找不到放屁股的位置了，这都是他的错。”  
  
“我觉得现在热闹多了。而且我们一直都是这样的，不是吗？”Ginger的声音从沙发上传来，那只涂着红色指甲油的手仍然握着酒杯在他的脸旁晃悠着。他有意地看向Tim。  
  
Tim回看他。两个人不甘示弱地对视了一阵后，Ginger先收回了目光。他烦躁地推动怀里的女孩，“你，上那边去。”说着，指向长沙发角落里坐着的John，示意她过去。  
  
女孩只好端着酒杯走到另一边，在John身边坐下，手搭上他的肩膀。  
  
John一直在角落里安静地呆着。他平常不喝酒，今天却意外地主动喝了几杯。此时已经是满面通红，整个人醺醺然了。酒液沉淀在他的胃里，血液似乎在沸腾，浑身发热，太阳穴也在隐隐跳动。这就是醉酒的感觉吗，对他来说太陌生了。  
  
一个柔软的身体突然贴了上来，John忍不住瑟缩了一下。感觉到对方不依不饶地继续靠近，他赶紧从沙发上站起来。音乐声太大了，他的头很晕，打算离开这里去洗手间醒把脸。  
  
“你去哪儿？”Ginger眼尖地捕捉到他沿着墙壁慢慢走出去的身影。  
  
“我…我想出去…”John含混地说道。  
  
“现在还早，你就要走了？”Ginger误解了他的意思，以为他要打道回府。  
  
“抓住他。”他指示旁边站着的女孩们。  
  
在他的指令下，三四个女孩一拥而上，把走到门口的John拖了回来，娇笑着把他推倒在沙发上。  
  
“不，不，不…”John还保留着神志，他挣扎着想坐起来，但她们按着他的手和脚，还有人爬到了他身上坐着。  
  
“Wooo~”不知道是谁吹了声口哨，紧接着几只手开始扒他的衣服。John慌乱起来。四、五双陌生的手在他身上摸来摸去，他在昏暗中死死抓住自己的领口。随后听到皮带被解开的丁零当啷的声音，他慌忙去护裤腰带，上半身又失去了保护。一片混乱中，他的鞋蹭掉了，落在了地上。“够了，够了…”John希望恶作剧赶紧停止。但她们明显不打算放过他，听到他的求饶，笑声更大了，一群人把他围在中间戏弄。John绝望地感觉到甚至还有人不停地在他的下身蹭动着。  
  
“怎么了？这不是你最喜欢的吗，John5？”曼森那一贯戏谑的语调此时听起来就像撒旦一样。  
  
他虽然醉了，但还记得Tim在场。意识里隐隐地担心现在发生的这一幕会让Tim生气。所以他一面努力保持着清醒，一面探头从人缝中向外看去，寻找对方的身影。  
  
Tim和Pogo正坐在靠近门口的位置上，遥遥地望着这边。John睁大眼睛想看清他的表情，但他的脸显得冷酷非常。John盯着他，努力传达求救的信号。然而Tim只是看着，没有任何阻止的迹象。  
  
John的心沉了下去。  
  
“一个愉快的夜晚怎么能少了余兴活动。”伴随着脚步声，曼森的声音逐渐接近。他带着微笑，居高临下地看着躺在沙发上，一脸绯红的John。衬衫在刚刚的抢夺中被人拿走了，此时他光着上半身，像个待宰的羔羊。  
  
曼森举起手里的红酒杯，慢慢地从空中倾倒下来。鲜红的液体洒在John光裸的胸口上，顺着皮肤流淌得到处都是。他蹲在John的头旁边，慢条斯理地开口。声音不大，但整个房间的人都能听到他的话，“你看起来真淫荡，John。”他开心地笑着，说完顿了顿。紧接着又吐出了两句话，声音有点被吵闹的音乐盖住了，John看到他的嘴巴张张合合，形状优雅，然而说出来的话却像毒蛇吐信一般渗着令人寒心的毒液。  
  
“我在想…为什么你不在这儿给TimSkold来个口活呢？考虑到你那点下半身的破事儿已经影响到了演奏，而你又是这么急迫地想赶紧和他睡一觉。”  
  
周围陷入了沉默。但随后，开始有人说，“口他。”一个声音变成两个，变成三个，逐渐增加，最后变成了一片。曼森的讽刺被当成了新的玩乐方式，人群开始疯狂起哄，口哨和拍手声混成一片。  
  
John被人从沙发上拉起来。手脚发软，头昏脑胀的他几乎没有办法抵抗。就这样被拖到了Tim和Pogo坐的位置前。  
  
他跪在地板上，眼前是一双黑色的筒靴，有着粗粝的鞋底。一只翘在另一只上。John抬起头，正对上Tim的眼睛。他面无表情地俯视着John，仿佛在看什么廉价的东西。  
  
“口他！”身边还有人在起哄。  
  
John望着Tim，希望他能出声解围。但回应他的只是一根点着的烟。在昏暗的光线里红色的小点显得格外刺眼，Tim深吸一口后，吐出一口浑浊的烟雾。  
  
John看见这股烟雾在眼前弥漫开来，混沌的视野里Tim原本清晰的脸开始摇曳，变得模糊不清。  
  
有什么东西在他们之间划下了裂痕。  
  
“够了！”Ginger走过来，一把将John从地上拽了起来。“受够了你无聊的恶作剧，布莱恩。”  
  
曼森毫不在意地耸了耸肩。  
  
“我们回去了。”Ginger把扔在沙发上揉得皱巴巴的衬衫套在John身上，扔下一句话，随后揽着John的肩两个人走向门口。  
  
听着包厢门打开又关上的声音，曼森没有说话。半晌，他才幽幽地吐出一句：“Fuckoff。”  
  
他分开人群走到座椅上拿起自己的帽子和墨镜，“如果有人把今晚的事发在网络上，”他一边说一边穿戴好，“第二天，他会收到我的律师函。”说完走出了包厢。  
  
剩余的人都陷入了不知所措中。  
  
Pogo叹了口气，“我们也走吧。”他问坐在身边从进包厢以后就一直沉默寡言的Tim。他身上散发着浓浓的酒气和低气压，刚才他居高临下的态度在Pogo看来也十分冰冷而无情。也许他觉得自己受到了欺骗，所以用这样的方式来反击John5。但结局并没有让任何一个人赢。  
  
面对这样的残局，大家面面相觑。谁也没想到余兴活动竟然演变成了成员间的争吵。随着Pogo和Tim的离开，余下的人也纷纷散去，但这场不欢而散的影子已经留在了每一个人的心里。  
  



	18. 【番外】Accidental Baby（上）

John5这两天觉得不太舒服。作为一个对身体感受很敏感的人，一般人可能会忽略掉的轻微不适在他身上都是难以忍受的。所以他总是小心地呵护着自己的身体，避开一切可能会引起健康问题的东西。  
  
但这几天，他无端地会头晕，四肢软弱无力。比如拿着杯子，手腕却突然脱力，差点把咖啡打倒；平时练琴能练到下午也不疲惫，现在两三个小时就开始哈欠连天；最喜欢的奶油意面不知怎么的闻起来也毫无食欲。  
  
这一切都太反常了，令他不由得担忧起来。更糟糕的是，他开始偶尔产生反胃的感觉。任何时候，当呕吐感像平静海面上毫无预兆的狂风一般袭来，他只能放下正在做的事，捂住嘴迅速跑向厕所。  
  
就比如现在。  
  
John对着洗手池干呕了两下，除了一些唾液，没吐出任何东西。当然，因为今天早上他还没来得及吃早餐。他虚弱地打开水龙头，用水擦了擦嘴，然后关上，望着镜子里苍白的自己。  
  
我到底怎么了？  
  
当Ginger推开工作室洗手间的门时，里面一片安静，没有其他人。只有一个人影伏在洗手台前，弯着腰，像个虾米，正看着镜子发呆。  
  
Ginger走过去，来到John旁边的位置上打开水龙头，开始洗手。他注意到身边的人似乎有点不太对劲。John低下头，两侧的金色头发垂落下来遮住了他的侧脸，他克制了五秒钟，但立刻又忍不住干呕起来。  
  
这突如其来的动作把Ginger吓了一跳。他停止洗手，看着John张着嘴，好像要把他的胃给吐出来。在空旷的厕所里，声音的回响格外清晰，一声一声像溺水的人发出的呜咽。John的耳朵和脸颊逐渐爬上红色，脆弱地充血着。  
  
终于，他像是控制住了，停止了可怕的声音。  
  
“什么…鬼？你还好吗？”Ginger目瞪口呆地问道，显然没搞清楚眼前的状况。  
  
“不。”John摇了摇头。恶心感削弱了他的精神，现在他虚浮得像个幽灵  
  
“我看也是。”Ginger惊魂未定地将他从头到脚打量一番，“需要我帮你叫救护车吗？”  
  
“我没事...只是有点不舒服。可能需要回家睡一觉。”  
  
“好...”Ginger一边观察他一边迟疑地说。“你吃过药了吗？”  
  
“吃了一些。”John看上去很不适，“不过似乎没什么用。”  
  
“你得去看看医生。排练结束，我陪你过去。”Ginger提议道。  
  
John无力地点点头。  
  
“你的意思是…这不是肠胃的问题？”  
  
此时他们正并排坐在白色而严肃的诊室里，隔着一张桌子和一个头发稀疏地挂在脑袋上，长着一张宽方脸的医生对话。  
  
“从检查的结果来看，他的肠胃很好。”医生翻看着桌上的检测报告说道，“可以确定呕吐不是由于肠胃引起的。”  
  
“那是因为什么？他说自己这样已经两个星期了，一直恶心想吐，还觉得头晕发软。老兄，这不是食物中毒还能是什么？”Ginger语速很快，显然医生含糊不清的结论不能让他满意。  
  
“如果是食物中毒，他没办法这么安稳地坐在这张凳子上。”  
  
“那就给他开点药。”  
  
“他没有病，我不能给他开任何处方药。”  
  
“该死，所以他到底出了什么毛病？”Ginger失去耐心，“如果他是个女人，我还以为他怀孕了！”  
  
“没有做B超之前，也不能排除这种可能。或许你们应该检测一下。”医生两手交握放在桌上，认真地看着坐在凳子上的John。  
  
Ginger“刷”地一下从凳子上站起来，提溜起一脸迷茫的John，“谢谢你的建议，我想我们早该换家医院看病。”说完迈开大步朝门口走去。  
  
“Fuck，这些医生除了想办法赚你的钱根本没有任何用。”一走出诊室，Ginger就控制不住音量。“他竟然说‘不排除这种可能。’真想给他的脑袋放放水，让他搞清楚患者的性别。”外面的等候区里仍然站着坐着许多人，他们穿过人群，快速地往出口走。  
  
“我想他只是开玩笑。”跟在他身后的John无力地扶住了额头，他仍然感觉头很昏，身体发软。这一周以来，他将这种难受归结于吃错了东西，寄希望于吃药。担忧中有侥幸心理。但刚刚医生的话让他陷入了恐慌，难不成得了什么怪病？上帝保佑，他还不想死。  
  
他们一路走到了电梯口，等待电梯从楼上下来。  
  
Ginger一直没有说话，抱着手站在那里，有点焦躁地将视线转来转去，像在纠结什么。两分钟后，他说：“要不然你去查一下？”  
  
“你是认真的吗？”John怀疑自己的耳朵，“我是男的。”  
  
“我知道。但…我想起之前在电视新闻上看过一条消息。上面说夏威夷州有一个四十岁的哥们儿怀了个双胞胎。”Ginger试图向John解释这种可能性，但显然他自己也觉得这是天方夜谭。  
  
“谁知道呢，这世界上每天都有奇奇怪怪的事情发生。”  
  
“别打趣我了，Ginger。我这两天遭受的已经够多了。”  
  
“好吧好吧，就当我没说。”Ginger及时打住，“我送你回去。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
电梯到了，门打开。里面推出一架病床，上面躺着个大腹便便的男人，一脸痛苦。他们赶紧让开，护士和医生快速地将车从两人之间推过去。旁边还跟着另一个焦急的男人，穿着西装，显然是突发状况下临时赶到的，他紧紧攥着床上男人的手，跟着病床一起跑动着。他们的身影消失在拐角后，还能听见那个男人呜呼地叫着：“罗伯特，罗伯特，坚持住！”  
  
他们迈进电梯，门合上，开始缓缓下行。  
  
一片沉默中，Ginger忍不住开口道：“刚刚来的时候，我看到街角有个药店，你确定不去买一个试试吗？”  
  
“........”John深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来。“那就去吧。”  
  
两天后，John站在休息室的门口，犹豫了半天，终于下定决心将手伸进口袋，从里面掏出那个让他这两天辗转难眠的东西。  
  
他攥紧手里的东西，深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来，免得等会儿说话都结巴，举起手准备敲门。还没等他敲下去，门却突然打开了。  
  
“嘿，Ginger，我有点事情要告诉你…”门一打开，他抓住机会赶紧开口。  
  
“什么事情？”  
  
看到拿着一罐啤酒出现在眼前的曼森，John露出了错愕的表情。曼森奇怪地看着他，突然注意到他手里捏着一根可疑的东西，于是迅速从他手里把东西抢了过来。  
  
“还给我！”John着急地大叫。  
  
曼森转过身，把那根手掌长的小棒子举起来，和眼睛平齐。John被他挡在门外只能徒劳地跳来跳去。他用手指捻着它缓缓翻转过来，看见了上面清晰的两条红线。  
  
“这是什么？”曼森像发现了新大陆的哥伦布。“这是谁的？”  
  
“小声点！我还没告诉任何人！”John从背后扯住曼森的袖子，脱口而出。但他立刻发现失言，连忙捂住了嘴。  
  
曼森慢慢转过身，难得一见地露出了惊讶的表情。  
  
“和你有关？”他说，目光中带着惊奇，“恭喜你。”  
  
“不不不…你听我解释…”John摇着头，想挽回刚才犯的错误。但曼森并不搭理他。他大步走开，将验孕棒像战利品一样高高举起，径直推开了调音室的大门：“所有人，John5要有儿子了！”  
  
“Whatthefuck？你又在开什么玩笑？”门被气势汹汹地推开后，里面Pogo一脸诡异地看着冲进来的曼森。  
  
“看看这个。”曼森站在原地遥遥地把手里的东西扔给他，Pogo用手接住，疑惑地拿到眼前一看。  
  
“是他的？”  
  
曼森用一个微笑回答了他。  
  
John赶在曼森后面进门时，正好撞上Pogo的眼神。John望着他，Pogo对他露出一个微笑，然后举起手里的小棒子示意一下，“恭喜。”  
  
恰好此时，Ginger从外面回来，看到两个人堵在门口，感到莫名其妙。  
  
“发生什么了，为什么你们都站在门口？”  
  
“Ginger，有个消息告诉你。”曼森完全不顾因为误会逐渐变大而焦急的John，越过他把Ginger从门外拉了进来。Pogo把东西递了过去。  
  
看到那个两天前和John一起到药房买的粉红色的小东西递到自己面前时，Ginger突然打了个哆嗦。他紧张地咳了咳，接过来，看到上面清晰的两条杠，一道雷劈中了他。他紧紧地凝视着它，确定自己没看错。抬起头和站在旁边的John交换了一个眼神，一时之间不知该说什么好。  
  
“你难道不好奇这是谁的吗？”Pogo看着一言不发的Ginger笑道。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“噢。”Pogo和曼森都笑了起来。  
  
“我们该为他庆祝一下不是吗？为什么你不把那个幸运女孩带来，我们可以开个Party。”不明真相的两个人显得非常愉快，然而John和Ginger却是一副哑巴吃了黄连的样子。  
  
“我没法带任何人来。”John做了一个长长的深呼吸，才鼓足勇气将下一句话说出来，“因为那个东西是我的。”  
  
曼森大笑，“你真他妈的幽默，John5。”Pogo也跟着笑了。  
  
“我没开玩笑。”John打断他们，“昨天晚上我在浴室里，打开包装袋，往上面滴了一点我的尿，然后坐在那儿心惊胆战地等了10分钟。该死的10分钟！像有一辈子那么长！时间到了以后我把它从台子上拿下来，颤颤巍巍地对照说明书看那个小格子。指南告诉我两条杠就是他妈的怀孕了，一个男人怎么可能怀孕？于是我连夜开车到最近的24小时营业药店去买了5个不同牌子的检测工具。它们都像疯了一样，告诉我：你怀孕了。”他一口气说完，喘了口气，“我怎么可能开这种玩笑！”最后，他气恼地说。  
  
没有人说话，他们四个像笼罩在北极点寒风中的爱斯基摩人，站成一个圈，你看看我，我看看你。  
  
良久，Ginger打破了沉默，“我证明他说的是真的。”  
  
Pogo走到一边的墙壁上靠着，离开这个包围圈远远的，“太疯狂了，我不信。”  
  
曼森走出门外，又拿着一份周刊快速走进来。  
  
“这里写着：‘一个夏威夷州檀香山的40岁男人，即将迎来他生育的双胞胎。’——《时代》周刊报导。”他把杂志的内页打开竖起来，让Ginger和John都能看见上面，又转头递给Pogo。  
  
Pogo仿佛要接过什么可怕的惊喜盒子一样，谨慎地伸出手拿过来，细细从头到尾地读完，才把周刊还给曼森。  
  
“如果...这是真的...孩子的另一个父亲是谁？”他提出了至今为止都被忽略的核心问题。  
  
John的心猛地颤抖了一下，随后他发现，其他三个人的目光齐齐投射在了他身上，令他陷入不可回避的境地。  
  



	19. 【番外】Accidental Baby（中）

John被三个人同时盯着，明白自己这是自投罗网了。不把事情交代清楚，今天大概没办法从这里走出去。脑袋里的思绪杂乱地飞来飞去，搅在一起。他动了动嘴，想找到话头，但眼下的气氛令他浑身难受，不知道从哪里说起，焦躁让他产生了逃走的念头。  
  
曼森看到John的脚轻微地向后挪动，在他还没来得及动作前就快速伸手抓住了他的手腕，他把试图溜走的John扯到录音室的转椅前，按在座位上，居高临下地看着他。背后是坚硬的控制台，前方和左右都被拦住了。  
  
“告诉我们事情的前因后果。”曼森简明扼要地发出指令。  
  
“好吧。”他苦闷地盯着地板，尝试从开头讲起，“事情是这样的，上周休假的时候，我去了一家GAYBAR。”说完，他停下来看了看他们的反应。  
  
Ginger皱着眉头，一副不太接受的表情。Pogo则是无所谓。曼森的表情没有变化，但他的眼神透露出他对此非常感兴趣。  
  
发现他们的反应还不算太抗拒，John接着往下讲。  
  
“我喝醉了，有人把我送回家，但之后的事情...我不太记得了..”  
  
“你怎么能不记得了？”Ginger抱着手，对他的糊涂感到不满。  
  
“我当时太醉了。”  
  
“对方没有留下什么联系方式吗？”曼森问。  
  
“没有。但昨天我发现手机里存入了一个不认识的号码。”John掏出手机，翻出那条拨打记录。  
  
“一定是那个人，打过去。”  
  
John只好给这个陌生号码打了个电话，忙音持续中，他的心也仿佛被猫爪挠着，忍不住将手放到嘴边，轻轻地咬起指甲来。  
  
“不，没人接。”John摇了摇头。  
  
“对方不可能不认识你的号码，晚点再打一次。”Ginger说。  
  
John按下停止通话键，将手机捏在掌心里。他现在心情很复杂，一方面又需要和对方联系上，另一方面又害怕对方真的接通电话，他却不知道怎么面对这个陌生人。关于混乱的那天晚上，他的记忆完全是断片的。所有能帮助他知道对方身份的东西都一片模糊。John扶着额头，努力地回忆着那天晚上发生的事情。  
  
朦胧的记忆里，他似乎在一个人背上，头靠着宽厚的肩膀，很硬，硌得有些难受。贴着对方的背，还能感觉到体温的热度。之后他像是被扔上了床，一下栽进柔软的被子里。有人帮他脱了鞋，把他推进去。他不舒服地翻了个身。  
  
他觉得很热，领口太紧，呼吸不畅，于是去扯领口的扣子。面前站着的人似乎走开了，过了一会儿，一股清凉的东西喂进了他的嘴里。是水吗？一些流进了他的喉咙里，更多的顺着嘴角流了出来。冰凉的水打湿了领口和肩膀，那一块变得冷冷的，反而让他感觉更加燥热。对方似乎不太耐烦地拿起被子用力在他的嘴角和打湿的肩膀上擦了擦。  
  
热流不断地向下身涌动，浑身都像有虫蚁在咬着他一样酥麻。他不安地翻过身想找一些慰藉的东西，身体无意识地在被子上磨蹭起来，但是不够，只是隔靴搔痒罢了，他急切地想解开身上的束缚，寻求释放。  
  
他将手伸向腿间，顺着松垮的裤腰滑进去，握住自己抚慰起来。他蜷缩着身体，像襁褓里的婴儿，断断续续地发出低低的嘤咛声。身后的人好像生气地骂了一句什么。随后他感觉到床塌下去一块，有人靠了过来。他用另一只手揽住了对方。  
  
之后的事情John5不敢回忆下去。他没想到自己真的和同性发生了关系，虽然第二天起来浑身酸痛得没办法，身体却食髓知味地记住了当时的感觉。他和这个陌生人的相性出乎意料地好，以至于还有点怀念。但是这个人是谁呢？清醒过来时，对方已经消失得无影无踪。没留下任何痕迹，连一张告别字条都没留。他几乎以为那只是一场梦。  
  
但现在，他们不得不为一个月前的那场疯狂负起责任来。无论如何要联络上这个人。  
  
正在这时，TimSkold推门走了进来。  
  
“来晚了。”他看到眼前一群人聚集在一起的场景，疑惑地问道，“怎么了？”  
  
四个人互相交换了一个眼神。  
  
“没什么，只是讨论录音的事。”  
  
Tim没说什么，便开始了今天的工作。  
  
下午离开工作室时，John背着琴包站在门口又尝试拨打了那个未知的号码。电话是通的，但仍然没有人接听。John一直等到它自动挂断，才把手机揣进兜里，疑虑重重。  
  
为什么对方不接电话呢？也许他已经忘记了一个月以前的事情，或者还记得，但并不想一个一夜情的对象打扰自己的生活。也许他已经有家有室了，有身份有地位；也许他是个工作忙碌的单身汉，每日为了生计奔波劳碌。他长什么样子？是好看还是不好看，是年老还是年轻？  
  
John突然打了个寒战，太多的猜测让他紧张不安。  
  
这时候，一个人走到他的旁边。他转头一看，是Tim。对方显然也是刚刚收拾好，正准备离开。但两个人的视线一对上，Tim就立刻转开了。这一个月以来经常发生这样的事。  
  
“你要回去了吗？”John搭了个话。  
  
“嗯。”Tim手插在兜里，一副不太自然的样子。  
  
“那，明天见。”  
  
“明天见。”话音刚落，他就迫不及待地赶紧走了。  
  
看着他离开的背影，John一阵莫名其妙，不过现在他没空深究这个。  
  
他还有要紧事要办。一味猜想没有用，他决定去那天晚上的酒吧找点线索。  
  
晚上10点，他开车来到了GAYBAR的门口。“Sober”，这很奇怪，一家GAYBAR的名字竟然叫做“清醒。”酒吧位于一条巷子里的431号，旁边有一家快餐店，石墙漆成红色。外面没有招牌，只有门上用小小的花体字写着“Sober”。玻璃漆黑一片，从外面没办法看到里面。这是个不太为人知的店。为了保护客人的隐私，采用会员制，只有熟客介绍才能进来。  
  
John推开门，里面灯光昏暗，墙壁上玫瑰状的壁灯亮着不同颜色的光。靠近门口的地方是黑色大理石砌成的吧台，深处是舞池，中央舞台上面有乐手正在演奏。室内有淡淡的香氛味道，令人心醉神迷。拐角走进去可以通往后面的包厢，属于私人空间。  
  
他在吧台边坐下，仍然是上次来时坐的那个位置。这次来是找线索的，所以他特地选了个不太醒目的位置。但还是引来了一些目光，隔着台子就有两三个人向他投来示好的目光。他依然点了一杯橙汁。酒保将饮料递给他。  
  
John握着杯子，喝了一口。虽然已经是一个月以前的事了，但也许他还对那天晚上的事情有印象，不如打听一下。他主动向对方搭话：“你好，我叫John…一个月之前来过这里。不知道你还有印象吗？”  
  
酒保眨眨眼，“我记得你。毕竟来酒吧只点橙汁的人没几个。”他当然记得这个长相清秀的男人，那天晚上他像误入狼窝的羊羔一样进来，在自己面前的位置坐下。他似乎有点紧张，眼神扫视着舞台和周围的人，小口地喝着橙汁，并没有注意到自己一走进来，就被许多人盯上了。  
  
“那天晚上我好像喝多了，不记得发生了什么，醒过来的时候已经回到家了。”他仔细斟酌着词句，“关于这个，你能告诉我点什么吗？”  
  
“这个嘛…让我想想…”  
  
酒保开始回忆。  
  
他记得那天晚上，John坐在左手边第三个位置上，穿了一件黑色的无袖衬衫，露出两条布满纹身的手臂，头发轻柔地垂在脸旁。看起来可口得不行，周围来找伴的不少人都虎视眈眈。背后的卡座频频向这边张望的男人，站在不远处的上下打量着他的肌肉男，还有右手边这一个月来都持续猎艳，不停地用眼角瞟他，打扮轻浮的年轻男人。  
  
终于，有人先下手为强了。  
  
“Hi，我能请你喝杯东西吗？”那个年轻的男人走到了John的面前。  
  
John笑了笑答应了，但告诉他自己并不喝酒。  
  
年轻男人露出了诧异的表情，不过他迅速调整了过来。“给他来一杯长岛冰茶。”他单手支着吧台对自己说，还不动声色地眨了眨眼。酒保心下了然，这是要给绵羊下套了。长岛冰茶虽然名字和味道都像是饮料，实际上是度数高而后劲十足的鸡尾酒。这一杯喝下去，酒量差的人肯定招架不住。  
  
他认为这是种低劣的猎艳手段，不过也没有这个义务去阻碍别人的好事。所以他调了一杯长岛冰茶递给年轻男人。  
  
之后两个人似乎相谈甚欢，他忙着服务其他客人没有太注意。但在洗杯子的空档中，他无意间瞥见年轻男人的手趁John看舞台时，在杯子上方晃了一下。但只是一下而已，他以为自己看错了。  
  
三十分钟后，John就面红耳赤地靠在台子上，人也神智不清了。但对方还在怂恿他喝。一杯见底，John彻底倒在台子上，怎么推也不动了。年轻男人一边说着，“我送你回去吧。”一边将人拉起来靠在自己身上，打算离开。  
  
这时，角落卡座里的一个男人大步走过来，阻止了年轻男人。酒保注意到他就是频频往这边看的那个人。他推了一把年轻男人，“离他远点。”然后把瘫软的John拉过来靠着自己。  
  
“你有什么毛病？先来后到不懂吗！”年轻男人不敢置信。  
  
“滚开。”后到的男人强硬地说道。  
  
年轻男人很生气，他不甘示弱地问道，“你又是谁？”  
  
“我没有义务回答你。”后来的男人没有搭理他，转头看了看伏在自己的肩膀上醉得一塌糊涂的John，表情有点生气。确定人只是醉了，其他无恙后，他径直往大门的方向走去。  
  
他们从旁边经过时，年轻男人不甘心地想拽住John的胳膊。后来的男人警告地盯着他，“别碰我的人。”说完扬长而去。  
  
“………”John听完他的话，陷入了沉默。在没有知觉的情况下被一个陌生人带走，这可是及其危险的状况啊。他后知后觉地出了一身冷汗。  
  
“你还记得带走我的那个人的样子吗？”他问道。  
  
“呃……金头发，三十来岁，穿了件暗色的衬衫，戴着墨镜…”他挠挠下巴，“大概就这样。”  
  
现在至少知道对方大概的样子了，听起来还不算太坏。总算是有点收获，他心想。  
  
离开酒吧后，他回到家里。直接扑倒在床上，今天一天不知为什么让人特别疲惫。他打开窗头的台灯，暖黄色的灯光照亮了一隅，他困倦地合上眼睛，一会儿，又睁开眼睛，望着天花板。  
  
早知道会遇到这种事，他真不该去那个地方。不过现在这种状况，也是谁都预想不到的。事已至此，只能面对了。先找到这个人，告诉他发生了什么，虽然对方很可能会觉得他在痴人说梦。想到就有点头疼，他该怎么说服一个陌生人和他一起面对这种离奇的事情呢？三十来岁，跟自己是同龄人。该不会成家了吧。金头发，和我一样。这么想，两个人还有挺多共同点的。应该不会太难沟通。  
  
他双手交叠放在腹部，一动不动地躺了十分钟。想起明天还有工作，他才缓慢地爬起来，打算去洗漱。  
  
当他从床上站起来，余光里却突然看到了什么。他低下头，靠着床头柜的地下有一个小东西，他捡起来，借着光看了看。  
  
这是什么？他疑惑地打量着手里的东西。


	20. 【番外】Accidental Baby（下）

三天后，John推开录音室的门，他甩了甩雨伞上的水，把伞靠在门外，走进去顺手带上了门，将滂沱的雨声关在身后。  
  
他撩了一把有些湿润的头发，长舒一口气。外面下着瓢泼大雨，气温还有点高，室内却冰冷干燥地像停尸房，空调一直保持在18度，冷得他不得不在大夏天穿着毛衣过来。而且....他悉悉索索地从包里摸出一把小手电，打开照着周围往里走。因为曼森的吸血鬼习性，他们得在一片黑暗里干活儿。  
  
他一边注意着地上有没有障碍物，一边走，产生了一种在矿洞里作业的错觉。一片漆黑里，工作台的屏幕放射着荧光，背后坐着一个人。从John的角度只能看到露出来的耳机和半截肩膀。  
  
“早上好。”John打了个招呼。  
  
但对方没有反应，应该没有听见他的声音。他收起手电，转过大桌子。苍白中带蓝的荧光照亮了Tim的脸，他正专注地看着屏幕里上下起伏的声波。  
  
John走到他身边，俯低身子，凑过去看，“是前两天录的那首吗？”  
  
Tim才突然发现他的存在，猛地抬起头来。他摘下耳机，无言地看着John。  
  
John有些尴尬，“呃....我不是故意的，只是想看看进度。”  
  
Tim盯了他两秒，又重新看回屏幕，“UseYourFist”，说完一边在控制面板上左一下，又一下地操作起来。  
  
确定他刚刚说的那句话是回答自己前面的问题，而且没有再开口说话的迹象了，John默默地拿着包走到一边的沙发上坐下。  
  
今天只有他、Tim和曼森三个人。刚才的对话让气氛变得有点凝滞，这一个月以来，不知道为什么，他和Tim单独相处时总会有点不太自在。而因为厚实的隔音墙的存在，里外的声音并不会互通，一片黑暗当中，此时只有Tim按动按键发出的“哒哒”声单调地响着。令人不安的沉默漫延着，他不由得想象起了外面的雨声，并期望曼森快点到来。  
  
伴随着门打开的声音，曼森姗姗来迟，怀里还抱着他的猫咪。“雨没淋到你吧？”他在猫咪的头上宠溺地摸了两下，Lily喵地一声从他怀里跳出来，轻车熟路地溜到黑暗中的某处去了。  
  
John坐在沙发上，看着曼森放下手里的东西，发出“喀拉喀拉”的声音，似乎是早餐的纸袋。曼森从里面掏出一个汉堡打开，随后像个夜行动物一样完全不需要照明地悠哉地踱步过来。  
  
“你怎么傻傻地坐在那儿，John？被雨淋傻了？”  
  
John露出一个得救的笑容，指了指工作台，“只是在看UseYourFist的进度。”  
  
“噢，那怎么样了？”  
  
“可以了。”Tim将转椅转过来，扯掉耳机，按下播放键，音乐瞬间占满了整个空间。一边听着，曼森摸了摸下巴，“挺好的，是这个感觉。”“今天是不是该录另一首了？吉他和人声还没录吧。”他咬了一口手里的芝士汉堡。  
  
录音开始两小时后，录音室里，他正坐在右边，Tim坐在左边，手里抱着吉他和贝斯，百无聊赖地等着。  
  
此时曼森正对着摄像机，巴拉巴拉地不停发出一些怪声，这是为了专辑宣传拍摄的一些“曼式预告”——他自己说的。每次只有3秒钟，在伸手不见五指的黑暗里录入一点点新歌的旋律，还有他们的身影。John十分怀疑这些是否能引起大众对他们的兴趣，不过既然曼森说可以，那应该就是可以吧。  
  
录吉他的时候，曼森也拿着小型DV机在他们两个身边晃来晃去，一会儿从Tim的头顶上降下去拍，一会儿走到自己的吉他琴头处拍。  
  
就这么在工作台，录音室，电脑之间来回往复的过程中，很快到了中午吃饭的时间。曼森似乎还有别的事情要忙，出去接了个电话。  
  
John抱着吉他在沙发上坐了一会儿，在放空，或是在等雨停。隔着玻璃他能看到Tim坐在调音台的位置上忙碌着。过了一会儿，他决定出去吃个饭再回来休息，于是放下吉他，离开录音室往外走。  
  
他一边想着吃什么一边推开玻璃门，脚下似乎有什么东西飞快地蹿过去，听到“喵！”的一声，他急忙闪避，却不小心绊到了自己的右脚，一个不稳就要摔向地面，一只手及时伸过来抓住了他。两个人歪倒在控制台上。  
  
距离很近，他甚至能感觉到Tim的呼吸。一瞬间，同样的黑暗，同样的位置，同样的气息，眼前的一起突然和那天晚上的画面重合了起来。他惊愕地抬起头，看向眼前的人。  
  
“没事吧。”Tim问道。  
  
“没，没事。”John回答。  
  
这时大门突然打开了，曼森向里面探头喊道，“Skold，出来一下！”Tim应了一声，迅速放开他，出去了。  
  
John站在原地，一片混乱。他的心怦怦跳着，回想刚才产生的既视感。一种可能浮现在他心里，他觉得荒谬，但又迫切地想要确认。  
  
他掏出手机，拨出那个已经不知道打了多少次的电话号码。此前拨出去时，他心里没有抱太大的期望，但此时他却紧张了起来。  
  
电话通了，依然没有人接听，一如既往。但听见那微不可闻的震动声的那一刻，他的神经像灵敏的天线一样，迅速地指向了信号的来源。  
  
震动从旁边的桌子上传来，闷闷的，如果不是在这么安静的环境里，很难听见。  
  
他抓着手机慢慢踱步过去，来到桌子前，震动越来越鲜明了，就在他的眼前。他靠近桌子，声音从一个黑色的包里发出来，那是Tim的包。  
  
John感觉身体凝固了。他的喉头不自觉吞咽了一下，鼓足勇气，伸手摸向提包。包没有拉拉链，轻易地就摸进去了。里面有一些杂物：耳机，外套，钱包，墨镜和烟盒之类的，他的心咯噔一下。  
  
金发，穿暗色衬衫，戴墨镜，还有...掉在床头柜下面的空掉的烟盒。  
  
突然，所有凌乱的细节串联在了一起，像打乱的拼图被复原后重新显现了它原本的模样。只是他脑海中预想过的画面突然被替换成了另一个自己从未想过的人。他无比慌乱，竟然不敢去拿那个手机了。  
  
但他最终还是拿起来了。翻开手机盖，上面赫然显示着自己的电话号码。但这个手机，这个号码，并不是Tim的，难道是私人号码？  
  
正在他疑惑的时候，背后突然传来了一个沙哑的声音。  
  
“你在干什么？”  
  
John吓得手一抖，差点把手机摔在地上，他猛地回过头，发现是Tim。他打量着John，发现他手上拿着自己的私人手机时，连忙一把夺了过来。  
  
“为什么动我的东西？”  
  
Tim的声音有点大，一副气急败坏的样子。  
  
John的脑子好像已经停止了运转，没办法组织出语言。他顿了半晌，才挤出一句话。  
  
“是你那天晚上送我回去的吗？”  
  
Tim没有回答，沉默的影子再次围绕在他们周围，像这一个月以来的每一天一样。这一刻前，他都还为此疑惑着，但因为那件事，他有意无意地去忽略了这些。而现在，这些疑问似乎都有了解答。  
  
僵局终于被打破了。Tim动了一下，随后他径直向John走过来，伸手越过他从包里拿出了烟盒和打火机。从里面抽出一根准备点烟。  
  
John及时提醒道：“这里不能抽烟。”  
  
Tim置若罔闻，按下火机，火苗升起来，马上就要烧到烟屁股了。  
  
“我怀孕了！”千钧一发之际，John连忙说道。  
  
Tim的手一抖，烟掉到了地上，他蹲下去在漆黑一片的地板上找起来。  
  
太好了，John松了一口气，他从火灾中拯救了录音室。  
  
“别开这种玩笑。”Tim狼狈地从地上爬起来，抓着仅剩的打火机，很明显没找到那根不知道掉到哪里去了的烟。  
  
“我没开玩笑。”  
  
Tim捏紧打火机，深吸一口气，“听着，如果你对那天晚上发生的事情感到生气，我得说那是两厢情愿，不是我强迫你的。你不需要....”  
  
“你想看看检查结果吗？”John从自己的包里掏出那个他一直随身带着以防不时之需的东西，递过去。  
  
Tim迟疑了一下，还是接了过来。那是几张B超，太黑了，所以他只好打开工作站，凑到屏幕发出的光前仔细地看起来，他快速确认了一下患者的姓名，然后一目十行地扫到结果的地方。  
  
他背对着自己，所以John只能看见昏暗的灯光下的他的背影和听见纸张快速翻动的声音。  
  
良久，他终于转过来了，表情复杂之中有一丝困惑。  
  
“今天是4月1日吗。”  
  
“2002年7月15日。”John回答道。  
  
Tim没说话，手里捏着那份报告，努力消化着迎面而来的大量信息。  
  
“你可以决定是否参与以及参与的程度，我不强求你。”John小心翼翼地说。  
  
Tim舔了舔嘴唇，感到一阵口干舌燥。  
  
“你打算留下这孩子吗？”良久，经过了深深的思索后，他问。  
  
“我不知道，也许不会吧。”John迷茫地回答道，一瞬间他似乎看到Tim的脸上闪过一丝失望。  
  
“噢。”Tim应了一声，然后就没有更多反应了。  
  
看到他的反应，John的心微微沉了下去。他不知道自己在期待什么，这又不是什么罗曼史，不过是火星撞地球之后奇怪的磁场干扰下发生的一场闹剧罢了，Tim的反应无可厚非。他努力地说服自己，但失落还是无法抑制地悄悄冒出了头。  
  
“明天我去产检，如果你有兴趣，可以跟我一起去。”John努力让自己的声音听起来轻松一点。  
  
“好，我也去。”  
  
John惊讶地抬起头，睁大眼睛看着Tim，这个回答是他意想不到的。  
  
“明天几点？”Tim看上去局促极了，像个第一天踏进班级的低年级男孩。


	24. 【番外】Accidental Baby（续）

接到Tim打来的电话，John匆匆忙忙地将钱包塞进包里，穿好鞋子出门。一打开门，就看见院子门外，Tim的车已经等在路边了。  
  
他赶紧走过去，Tim摇下了车窗，一手搭在方向盘上，一边看着他打开车门坐上副驾驶。  
  
“早。”John打了个招呼。  
  
“早。”Tim一边回答他一边发动了汽车。  
  
John给自己系好安全带，顺便打量起了车里，好像刚刚清洁过，到处都擦得发亮，还有一股好闻的汽车香氛的味道。这是一辆黑色的沃尔沃，内饰很简洁，硬质面板带着粗犷的气质，车斗里放着咖啡。注意到John的目光，Tim说，“给你买的，喝吧。”  
  
“谢谢。”John打开咖啡，小心地喝起来，有点烫嘴，他看向窗外。早晨的街景一如既往，开出住宅区，开上威尔夏大道，车辆逐渐多起来。他们正赶上早高峰。这是通往市中心的大路，加上今天是工作日，车子排着队缓行，很快，四条道就都堵塞了。虽然吃过早餐了，但John很快又开始觉得肚子饿，只好听着收音机里的交通广播分散注意力。  
  
挤过了最拥堵的威尔夏中心路段，约40分钟，他们到了市中心外围的好撒玛利亚人医院。  
  
停好车后，John拿上自己的包，Tim走到他身边，“预约时间是十点钟？”  
  
“十点钟，玛丽安瑟曼医生，4032。”John掏出一张黄色的便签条，确认了上面的信息。  
  
“走吧。”带着忐忑不安的心情，他们走向白色的医院大楼。  
  
乘电梯上到四楼，周围来来往往的都是夫妇或情侣，男人陪着自己怀孕的妻子或女友。也许是因为即将要为人父，他们面上的表情都泛着一层喜悦的光泽，那种喜气洋洋里还带着骄傲。  
  
有的孕妇已经大腹便便，有的还只是微微显怀。一些丈夫游刃有余地替妻子提着包，拿着检查单，陪着她去做各项检查。另外的则显得经验不足，十分紧张，小心地揽着太太的肩膀，生怕有人不小心撞到她。  
  
他们两个男人相伴而行，显得格外突兀，引来不少好奇的目光。John意识到投在他们身上的目光，转头看了看Tim。他也有点尴尬，表情中有一丝迷茫。两人之间隔着一定的距离，似乎是在犹豫要不要走近一点。  
  
这时迎面而来的一对夫妇从John的身边挤过，John歪倒了一下，Tim连忙揽住他避让，“小心点。”他说。  
  
他们在等候区的沙发上坐了一会儿，护士叫到John的名字，带着他们去做第一次产检必做的身体检查和血检尿检。所有的检查结果拿到以后，护士带他们到医生的办公室。  
  
看起来十分温和的玛丽安医生坐在办公桌的后面，手上正拿着John的表格在看。“请坐，John和...”她的目光投向了Tim。  
  
“TimSkold。”Tim接上她的话。  
  
“John和Tim，两位新爸爸。”她的话让坐下的两个人都突然羞怯起来。  
  
翻看完了John的各项报告，医生微笑地说，“检查结果显示你非常健康，这对产妇来说是再好不过的消息了。”之后，她询问John的既往病史和药物史，给他们讲解生活上需要注意的事项，他们两个人面对各种问题和讲解半懂不懂地点头，宛如两个小学生。结束了这一环节，医生带他们走向内间的检查室。  
  
玛丽安医生示意John躺到蓝色皮革的检查椅上，自己走到窗边拉上了窗帘。  
  
等到John躺在那张检查椅上，他才又想起了那天一个人到这里来检查时的情形。惶恐，紧张。此时Tim站在病床旁边让他安定了一些，虽然心里仍然七上八下的。  
  
医生在他的腹部涂了一些水溶液似的耦合剂，随后用超声波探头接触他的皮肤。涂了东西的地方凉凉的，探头在上面移动起来。  
  
他胆战心惊地转头看向那台仪器，屏幕里一片漆黑，让人摸不着头脑。  
  
Tim聚精会神地盯着屏幕，仿佛是在透过宇宙飞船的舷窗研究银河系里的行星是怎么运作的。  
  
“看到这个了吗？这是宝宝。”医生往黑暗中的某一角指去，John眯起眼睛，努力辨认上面的模糊的那一小块阴影。在那里，他看到花生一样的小东西，突然心跳加快了，难以言喻的心情袭击了他。  
  
他看向Tim，Tim的脸上也露出了跟他一样的表情，他站在床边，微微弯下腰试图看得更仔细一点。  
  
“可爱的小生命，不是吗？”医生对Tim说道。  
  
“是的，对，当然了。”Tim的声音听起来有点沙哑，他冲医生点点头，眼睛却没离开过屏幕。  
  
“现在我们来听听宝宝的心跳。”玛丽安医生扭动了超声波仪上的一个旋钮，慢慢地有轻微的鼓点声传了出来。在安静而昏暗的室内无比清晰地扩散开去，非常稳定而鲜明。John觉得自己的心跳似乎和它是重合的，仿佛在此之前他对生命的理解都只是浮在表面上，直到此刻意识到真的有一个生命存在在他的身体里，他才切身地感受到这种重量和让人震颤的感动。他既迷惘又不知所措，情绪像罐子里的水一样漫出来，在他没意识到的时候，眼角似乎湿润了。  
  
“你还好吗？”Tim扶上了他的肩膀。  
  
“我没事。”他摇摇头，及时收住这种奇怪的感情，让自己平静下来。  
  
等他们拿着打印出来的B超照片从医院大门走出来，外面已经是正午过后了，阳光明媚，明亮得甚至有点刺眼。  
  
两个人到市中心的珀辛广场附近找了家餐厅吃饭，当然，尽量低调地。  
  
“罗勒奶油意面，红烩牛肉，烤羊小排，巨无霸汉堡，蓝莓松饼，蔬菜沙拉，两杯咖啡，一杯加奶。”  
  
“吃不了那么多。”John提醒道。  
  
Tim慢悠悠地说，“我点的是三人份。”  
  
John语塞了。


	28. 【番外】Accidental Baby（续二）

他花了几秒钟时间消化Tim的话，无法一下子适应这种突如其来的一家三口的氛围。于是端起面前的杯子喝了一口水，缓解自己的局促。Tim看他没回应，也闭上了嘴。

两个人坐在嘈杂的餐厅里，安静得像两只鹌鹑。

这时候穿着粉白短裙，腰上扎着浅蓝色围裙的女服务生端着托盘走过来，给他们上了煎得两面金黄，顶上还放着两颗蓝莓的松饼和厚实的四层巨无霸汉堡。

John听到自己咽了口口水，拿起盘子边上的餐刀开始切松饼，厚厚的一沓被闪亮的刀子一切到底，他叉起上面的两层送进嘴里，蓝莓酱的清甜和浓厚的蛋奶香填满了焦虑的饥饿感。他嚼了两下迫不及待地吞下去，又迅速叉起一块放进嘴里。

另一边Tim将巨无霸汉堡切开，低头吃起来。

他们旁边的圆桌围坐着一家四口。穿着鲜艳粉色上衣的妈妈将炸猪排塞进圆滚滚的小男孩嘴里，“Charlie，多吃点。”男孩咂咂嘴，接着用塑料勺舀了一大勺金黄的玉米粒。坐在餐桌外的爸爸健壮得简直像拳击选手，他指了指吃的满脸是奶油的小女孩儿，“Christine，你要再来一份冰淇凌吗？”女孩儿使劲摇了摇头，“不！我不想吃了！”说着将面前空掉的冰淇凌杯往前一推，靠在凳子上眼睛乱瞟起来，目光飘到John和Tim这边停了下来。

她盯了他们和桌上的菜大约三十秒，突然大声地问旁边的爸爸，“爸爸，那两个人好奇怪。”

“宝贝儿，小点儿声。”

“他们为什么一起来吃家庭套餐？家庭套餐是给家庭吃的！”

“可能他们是一个家庭。”

“可是…可是家庭需要一个妈妈，一个爸爸，还有小孩…”小女孩揪着自己的纱裙，陷入了困惑。

“Christine，快吃吧…”

之后就只能听到女孩小声的嘟嘟囔囔了。

当然这一段对话完全传进了埋头吃饭的两个人的耳朵里。

John尴尬得只能装作没听见，他舔了舔嘴角的意面奶油，拿起餐巾纸擦擦嘴。他已经吃了太多，但旺盛的食欲仍然在引诱他向配菜伸手。

“你怎么想？”Tim突然开口说道。

John抬起头疑问地看着他。

“我说宝宝。”

John吸了一口气，看看天花板。他摇摇头。

“我不知道。”

“你不知道。”Tim向后靠坐，眼睛不自觉地飘向旁边那张一家四口的桌子，“你不想要自己的孩子吗？”

“我想，”John说，“但不是以这种方式。”

“既然你想，那这两者没有什么不同。”Tim像是在说苹果和香蕉是一个东西。

“不，”John摇摇头，“我不这么觉得，这完全不一样。”而且…”他迟疑了一下，“而且，我觉得很害怕。”说完，他搅了搅盘子里剩下的奶汁。

Tim没说话，但John能感觉到他直勾勾地盯着自己。

“那我们晚点再说吧。”Tim退了一步。

John不置可否。

回到家以后，John接到了Ginger打来的电话，他想起自己跟他提过今天要去做检查的事情。Ginger提议两个人一起去，但John婉拒了他。

“所以，你的第一次产检还好吗？”

“如果我不是被检查的那个，应该是个不错的产科初体验。”

“哈哈哈，为你默哀兄弟。希望一个人去没有让你觉得太难堪。”

“我在渐渐习惯。”John自嘲道。

“说起来，你找到‘那个人’了吗？”Ginger想起重要的事情。

“这个…”John开始支支吾吾。

“你找到他了？”

他的舌头像打了结似的，“也许吧。”

“也许是什么意思，那人是谁？他很老吗？”

为什么要关心他老不老，John忍不住走了神，“不老。”

“谢谢上帝，”Ginger在那头长舒了一口气，“这个星期我的脑子里都是你被中年秃顶基///佬玩///弄的画面。”

“清除它们。”John拒绝想象那种画面。

“前提是你先告诉我那到底是个什么样的人。”

“30多岁，金发，蓝眼，五尺一，”John努力思考能描述Tim的词汇，“欧洲人。”

“听起来像Tim Skold。”

John吓得赶紧闭上了嘴。

“喂，你怎么不说话了？”

“没什么，只是突然想起来还有个重要的电话没打。我们下周见面的时候再聊吧，到时候别忘了答应我的猫粮。”

“我会记得的。”

“那下次见。”说完，John挂上了电话。幸好没被发现，他暗自庆幸。虽然隐瞒有点对不起Ginger，但还是不说为好他隐隐这么觉得。

Tim开车到北好莱坞郊外的靶场，走到门口的售票处，熟悉的硝烟味顺着风飘来，还能听到空阔的场地里传来阵阵枪声。穿着黑色T恤的Bob Tyler坐在彩色遮阳伞下的折叠椅里，看到他打了个招呼。

Tim向他举了下手，插着兜走过去。

“今天没带枪来？”

“刚从市中心过来，临时想着来玩一下。”

“我还想试试你自己装的那把AK-5c呢。”

Tim笑了，想起自己在家组装的那把瑞典步枪，5倍镜，全息瞄准，折叠枪托。

“下次吧，我给它新装了个瞄准，可花了不少钱。”

“你应该找我，我知道有个人卖特殊渠道进的配件，价格能低百分之二十。”

“希望不是什么鸡肋玩意儿。”

“相信我，你不会失望的，”Tyler从椅子上站起来，呵呵笑着和Tim一起走进靶场。“我刚刚打了八十发左右，不过既然你来了，为什么不再打一会儿呢。”

Tim走到位置上，戴上护目镜和耳罩，先挑了一把格洛克17，装弹，上弹夹，上膛，打开保险，瞄准人形铁靶将子弹全部清空，十发九中，作为热身还可以。

随后他挪步到旁边的位置上拿起步枪，瞄准更远的靶子，快速射击，火药味扑鼻而来，隔着耳罩也能听到子弹从枪膛里发射出来撕裂空气的轰鸣声。

他射倒全部的圆型靶和异型靶，把枪放下来。击倒目标的感觉很好，让他从中午的挫败里恢复了一点。

Tyler也放下了枪，他摘掉耳罩，看向Tim，“哇哦，你今天状态不错。”

“只是没脱靶得太难看。”

“你把全倒称为不太难看，我该怎么评价自己？不太太难看？”

“想怎么叫是你的自由。”Tim笑着耸了下肩。

“我想我该多练习练习提高精准度，”Tyler重新拿起桌子上空掉的弹夹，开始往里面填弹，“不过休息日我老婆总让我在家带孩子，拥有个人时间真难。”

Tim瞟了他一眼。Tyler将子弹一枚一枚压进去按紧，最后一枚他用了点力气，装好后伸手去拿枪。

“你知道，当你有了孩子，二人世界就会变成两个人围着小孩转，别说周末看电影和偶尔的烛光晚餐了，就连半夜睡着了也时刻想着什么时候要起来给他换尿片。”他不停地碎碎念着各种带小孩的麻烦事儿和生活开支大了零用钱减少的私事。

Tim拨弄着手里的弹壳，若有所思地听他抱怨完带娃生活。

“如果有人不想要孩子呢？”

“什么？”Tyler没反应过来，“你指的是什么人？”

“我指的是，”他低头看着手指间旋转的浅金色的金属弹壳，“另一半。”

Tyler放下举起的枪，转向Tim，表情有点讶异，“我没听你聊起过女朋友。”

“不算是，我们只是偶然一次的关系。”

“艳遇对象？那事情就有点复杂了。”Tyler摸了摸下巴。“你想留下这个孩子？”

“嗯。”Tim回答地不太明显。

“那也许你该带她去婴幼儿用品店，”Tyler敲了一下手心，“我和我老婆第一次去踏进那儿的时候，她被那些东西迷得五迷三道的。回去的时候购物小票能从我的肚脐眼垂到脚踝。我们把车后座和尾箱都塞满了才勉强把它们都拖回去。要知道，一件带着兜帽的小衣服就能激发人的母性，我担保没有人能抗拒那里的魅力。”

“听起来不错。”Tim想象了一下那个场景，回答道。


End file.
